


Young Love

by QuestionerOfLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon ages, Developing Relationship, Eren is 15, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi is 32, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, More tags to be added, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waterpark fun, ereri, gangleader, heat - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 67,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionerOfLife/pseuds/QuestionerOfLife
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a thirty year old Earl of the kingdom Maria. He's stoic, cold, and bitter on the outside and everyone outside of his small group of friends believes it to be so. On top of that, he's seen as even more unpleasant because he still has yet to find his mate. But it's not like he can help it! In fact, he is quite positive he doesn't even have a mate.That all changes when he attends the end of the year scenting for Omegas. In a room of bottles with extracted scents, one catches his nose. His world is suddenly changes forever.Eren Jeager is an angry fifteen year old who is not having it. He doesn't want an Alpha. He doesn't want to move away from his family. He doesn't want to be someone's little sex toy. He'd rather run away! Unfortunately, his mother was not happy with that idea and he got grounded. So, home alone, he schemes of how to rid of an unsuspecting Alpha when a car pulls into his driveway. His world suddenly changes forever.This story was written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad. I have gotten expressed permission to share this story.***Original work not yet finished***





	1. Caution

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not my own but it is on my top five favorite Ereri/Riren fic list. This work was written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad. I have been give the go ahead to be able to post this story on this site so it can be viewed by more people. If you do not have permission as I do to share this story, please don't copy it. It would be very rude to the author. If you like this story please go onto wattpad and follow TruthNotSpoken. I will be posting some of their other stories later on but if you don't want to wait you can go there and show your appreciation and read the stories/chapters that i haven't put on her yet. I hope you enjoy!!!

This is a Modern Kingdom Omegaverse AU. Eren is the Omega, Levi is the Alpha.

This story contains the original age assumed for Levi. He will be thirty-two.

This story contains the original age of Eren in the SNK series at the time he joined the Survey Corps. He will be fifteen.

This story will contain no _sexual _relations between the two as Eren is fifteen and I will _not _write it. This does _not _mean there will not be kisses. This does _not_ mean they won't sleep in the same bed. This does _not _mean there will not be any cuddling, hand holding, completely innocent touching (ruffling hair, pats on the back, whatever the hell I write), or such stuff like that... It _does _mean that there will not be groping. There will not be sex. There will not be kisses involving tongue.

This is an Omegaverse where Eren presents as an Omega at fifteen and Omegas are sent to live with their Alphas at this age. This means that the legal age of consent in this story is fifteen. (like medieval times) But Levi will not touch Eren at his currant age.

This is my choice as an author and is not meant as a way to insult/belittle stories that do or do not include such relations. Neither will I comment on the real age gap or my beliefs on the Riren relationship in the actual SNK universe. 

I love Riren and Ereri. I'm not ashamed to say that, but this is my fanfiction and I'll write what I'm comfortable with.

Please enjoy reading,

Ren


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad. I have expressed permission to publish it. If you want to support the author please follow them on their wattpad account.

Levi Ackerman was not an excitable person.

This was a known fact to every noble under the rule of Queen Historia. It was even known amongst the common folks who lived in the farthest reaches of the Kingdom, those isolated and hidden from the everyday hustle and bustle of city life. Yes, his stoicism and seemingly tedious personality was not new to anyone. 

But, once a year, it changed. 

Once a year when all unmated, noble Alphas are ordered to Lab Area 00-A1 to search for the scent of the Omega that fate designated them, Levi Ackerman becomes a total asshole. And, why? Because he was thirty-two and his Omega obviously didn’t exist. He’d gone every year since he was twenty to that stupid lab. He had spend hours walking through tables of scents and watched Alpha after Alpha find their mates. 

It was just him in his group of friends who was in mated. Just him in his age group who was still unmated. And now, and entire twelve years later, he was being forced to go look through another Museum of Natural Scent within Lab Area 00-A1. 

He was in the foulest mood of the century. 

“Cheer up Levi! I bet you find your Omega this year. I can feel it!” Hanji practically skipped beside the shorter male. Levi scoffed. “You say that every year,” he spat. “And you’re wrong every fucking year.” 

The cold air of the December wind was blowing through Levi’s coat and the frost of the morning seemed to eat at his bones. “It’s too fucking cold.” He was complaining of the same things he did every year - the weather. The brown haired Alpha suspected it was because he couldn’t clearly speak of his feelings and needed a way to let off steam. That and the routine trip to the boxing ring the night before the Lab visit helped him cope. Hanji grinned. 

“I bet you two hundred dollars you’ll find your mate today.” Levi looked up and over at the shit eating smile on her face. “I don’t want your money, four-eyes.” Hanji pouted. “Oh, come on!” She exclaimed. Levi growler before signing reluctantly. “Whatever. Fine. Your loss.” Hanji jumped and fist pumped the air. “Yes! Time to make some money!!” The women grapes Levi’s arm and ran him toward the big, off-white building that acted as the scent room. Levi scowled, but ran with her. The sooner they could get out the better. The Omega scent room always gave him the worst fucking migraine. 

A lady with black hair and gray eyes stopped the two in front of the door. “Papers?” Levi’s removed the envelope from his pocket and handed it to the girl. She looked around eighteen, maybe nineteen. Levi wondered how she got the job as a door guard, but assumed she must be a stronger Alpha than her scent and stature let on. “Levi Ackerman… Earl? Impressive.” The lady checked the ready of the papers before stamping Levi’s hand. “You’re good to go sit, though your friend will have to stay out here.” Hanji nodded and stepped to the girls side. “Get ready to pay up!” The crazy brunette said. 

Levi made a dismissive ‘tch’ sound before entering the building and leaving the two behind. Hanji quickly began explaining story to the girl so she didn’t think he was there to cause any trouble. 

••••••

“...and so every year, I make a bet with him. Usually I’ll pay for dinner or something, but I felt generous today. It’s the twelfth year, so he would go buy himself a nice vacuum or something.” The girl with the grey eyes nodded at the brunette’s recount of the events. “So, you said you’re here… because your brother just came of age? Does this mean you’re the overprotective sister who came to warn off other Alphas?” Hanji questioned jokingly. “No, I’m just here as a door guard. I don’t mess with the scents… I don’t even know his code or anything. But he has told me a few times The I’m too overprotective.” Hanji smacked at that. “Yeahhh, I feel that. If I leave Levi unattended, he’s likely to tear down a few cities.” The girl nodded in understanding. “Even can’t even bath without slipping and breaking the shower door.” They both laughed. 

“I’m Hanji, Hanji Zoe.” The Alpha stuck out her hand and the other shook it happily. “Mikasa Jeager.” The door opened to the building and they both turned. Levi looked at stoic as ever and Hanji sighed, taking out her wallet. “I saw the new Vx-NexGen vacuum at the-“ Levi stuck out his hand to the women and her eyes widened. 

She stared at the two, one-hundred dollar bills being offered to her. Slowly, a smile started to form on her lips. “NoOO… NO FUCKING WAY! LEVI!!!!” She slapped his hand and talked him in a big bear hug. “Get the hell off, Hanji.” Levi pushes her off him and brushed off his pants as he stood up from the pavement. “Do you have the code sticker?” Mikasa asked as Hanji began a victory dance. “Yes. Lab building A, right?” Levi asked. The girl nodded. “Congratulations, sir.” The corner of his lips quirked up in a repressed smile. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to support this story


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad
> 
> I’m sorry to say that I couldn’t get a picture that was supposed to go with this chapter to load. So if you want to see it you can go to the authors’ Wattpad account. I’m sorry if it messes with the story any.

Levi sat in the hospital chair as he waited for the doctor to return. “Oh my gosh, Levi! This is really happening!!!” Hanji whisper-yelled. “Yes, I’m aware. Thank you for that wonderful observation.” Levi said with a roll of his eyes, but the small upward tilt of his mouth hadn’t left since he came out of the building. The door opened to the hospital room and a blonde women with blue eyes walked in with a smile. “Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman. You were correct in your appraisal. Your Omega’s name is Eren Jeager and I’ve sent my nurse to retrieve his profile for you. “ Levi nodded stoically. “Eren Jeager…” Levi looked over at Hanji who was testing the name out on her tongue. “It’s cute. I like it. But I bet you loooove it. You can say it. I won’t judge you.” Levi frowned. “Can’t you go sit in the sit in area or something? You’re giving me a headache.” The doctor laughed. “Perhaps, it is best if you stay in the patient area. Most Alphas prefer privacy for their first viewing of the profile. I’ll show you to the area designated for visitors.” Hanji grinned and nodded. “Don’t have too much fun.” She said and the doctor guided her out of the room before shutting the door. 

Levi breathes a sigh of relief when they were gone. “... Eren Jeager, huh?”

The doctor returned quickly with the profile that the nurse had fetched her. “Okay, Mr. Ackerman. Here’s your Omega’s portfolio. All information regarding medial car will be sent directly to your house via mail within the next three days. This is just the overview. General information. Survey Questions. Is there anything you need before I leave? An extra box of tissues…? “ Levi looked up at her genuinely confused. She looked uncomfortable. “A… um… towel or lube? We also have various toys-“ “_ Fuck,” _ Levi’s eyes widened when he realized what the women was asking. She looked back at him slightly red and very put off by the outburst. He sighed. “No. I don’t need anything. Thank you.” The doctor sighed and nodded before quickly leaving. The Alpha inwardly groaned as the door shut. What the hell kind of person jacks off to the first picture they saw of their mates? He shook off the awkwardness he’d felt from the doctor having asked him those kind of questions and opened to view his Omega’s portfolio. He unknowingly smiled as his eyes rested on the first picture of many. 

~~~~~~~

**Profile**

**First name: **Eren

**Middle name: **Alger

**Last name: **Jaeger

**Status: **Omega

**Age: **15

**Eye color: **Green

**Hair color:** Brown

**Height: **5’7”

**Weight: **139 lbs.

**Blood type:** AB(-)

**Mother: **Carla Jaeger

**Father: **Grisha Jaeger

**Sibling(s): **(adopted) Mikasa Jaeger

**Personality Survey (multiple choice version** **):**

**Would you consider yourself excited to meet your Alpha?**

xNo

**Are you messy?**

xYes

**Do you do chores? **

xYes

**Are you good at following orders? **

xN/A

**Do you behave well in social situations?**

xN/A

**Do you enjoy reading? **

xN/A

**Are you quite?**

xN/A

**Are you loud? **

xN/A

**Are you outspoken?**

xN/A

**Do you enjoy receiving gifts?**

xYes

**Do you eat balanced meals? **

xN/A

**Favorite color? **

xN/A

**Personal Survey (essay version):**

**Why or why not are you excited to meet your new Alpha? **

_ I don’t want to meet an Alpha because I don’t want to have to listen to someone who thinks you have to right to my body. I’m not a fucking possession. _

**Do you have any questions for your Alpha? **

_ No. Unless he or she is gonna buy me stuff. In which case, how big is your bank account, mate❤️? _

**How many children will you present your Alpha?**

_ Unfortunately, I’m currently all out of children. I’m not expecting to restock for a long, long, long time. _

**How do you intent to serve your Alpha?**

_ With a nice garlic herb seasoning and a fresh side of fuck off _

**Given an opportunity to choose an attribute in your Alpha, what would it be and why?**

_ … Cleanliness and Understanding. Because some Alpha’s don’t seem to know what soap is and if I absolutely have to accept an Alpha, he/she has to be clean. Understanding because I’m not exactly in a position to ask for much more. I’m an Omega so I’m going to be stuck as some dickheads play thing anyway. I’d like to, at least, be able to talk to someone who understands that isn’t who I am or what I want. _

**Anything you wish to say to your Alpha that hasn’t already been said? **

_ I like chocolate and if you show up empty handed and with a superiority complex, you can wave your dick goodbye. My mom will castrate you. May the odds be ever in your favor. _

_ ~~~~~ _

Levi smirked at the sassy remarks from the Omega. It was obvious that he would be quite a handful. He turned the page. 

~~~~~

**Letters from the Family**

**Mother: **

_ Dear future son/daughter-in-law, _

_ Eren is a bottomless pit. He’ll eat away your bank account if you aren’t careful. This is due to his growing. He _ _ is _ _ still growing so please try to remember that. He is also a very moody person. He will love you one minute and make an attempt on your life the next. So watch your mouth. Don’t ever call him names or he will turn on you before you have time to blink. These names include, but are not limited to: Chump, angry boi, f*g, weakling, psycho, freak, monster, love repeallant, fatty, Jaegerbanger, mommy’s boy, daddy’s toy, c*ck babe, bottle baby, silly, child, idiot, stupid, plaything, adorable, cute, pretty flower, baby boy, oaf, too tall, too small, ass kisser. _

_ He will put you in the hospital if I don’t first. And my husband is a doctor with a get out of jail free card. _

_ So, keep that in mind too. _

_ Other than that, just genuinely be nice and give Eren time to adjust. You should be fine. _

_ Oh! And one more tiny thing… _

_ Do. Not. Try. To. Buy. His. Love. _

_ It is a very, very, very, very bad idea. _

_ He is going to test you many times to see where his boundaries lie. _

_ For god's sake, do not try to buy his love. _

_ Fond greetings, _

_ Carla Jaeger _

**Father:**

_ Anything Carla said, I double that. Oh and don’t give the boy access to your bank account or vehicle. _

_ Good luck, _

_ Grisha Jaeger _

**Sister: **

_ My name is Mikasa Jaeger. _

_ I am three and a half years older than Eren. _

_ I’m an Alpha, just like you. Given my role as his sister and an Alpha, I’ve always looked after him. I’ve always protected him. I made sure he was happy. _

_ Now, that’s your job. _

_ (Unless you fuck up, than it’s your job to die quietly.) _

_ Eren is not like other Omegas. _

_ He doesn’t want to be owned. _

_ He will never admit to wanting attention. _

_ He will not beg for yours. _

_ He wants freedom. _

_ He wants to be an independent individual. _

_ He wants someone he can trust to stand beside him and take on the world. _

_ If you aren’t going to try your very best to give him everything he wants, _

_ Don’t fucking show up. _

_ We will chew you up, _

_ Spit you out, _

_ And grind you to hell under our shoes. _

_ (P.S. Do. Not. Give. Eren. Any. Fucking. Money.) _

_ (P.P.S. If your mad, call him names. He likes that.) _

_ Your future sister in law _

_ (Or executioner), _

_ Mikasa Jaeger _

~~~~~~~

Levi’s brows were furrowed. This was going to be a fucking treat. He turned to the last page. 

~~~~~~~

**Dear Alpha Prompt Response: **

_ Dear Alpha, _

_ My mom told me to be nice to you because I only have one Alpha. I think she thought saying that would strike a chord with me because I had a dog and he died recently and she told me that before. She was wrong. _

_ It didn’t strike anything. _

_ My dog’s name was Titan. He was a birthday gift from me to myself when I was thirteen. I decided to save up all my money from since I was ten to buy him. I was not very good at saving up money at the time. _

_ So, I thought, eh, dad has a credit card. _

_ That was not the answer. _

_ Neither was stealing the car. _

_ Anyway, I lost his credit card after buying a TV that cost a couple thousand dollars. _

_ And I wrecked his car swerving so I wouldn’t hit a dog. _

_ That’s how I met Titan. _

_ Tragically, he got hit by a different car three weeks ago. _

_ But you aren’t a dog, _

_ And if you are rude to me, _

_ I won’t swerve. _

_ Love, _

_ Eren Jaeger ❤️ _

~~~~~~~

Levi sighed. Maybe he should’ve been upset at having his Omega threaten him. Maybe he should’ve been pissed off that he waited this long for a brat. But he wasn’t. And with one last look at the portfolio, he closed the folder and walked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~

Eren pouted as he swung back and forth on the tire swing outside the Jaeger household and stared at the snow covered ground. Honestly, his mom could be so fucking unfair. She wasn’t an Omega. She got to choose her partner. Just like his dad. They were both betas, how could they understand him? They weren’t being sold to the first Alpha to like their scent. They weren’t being taken from the only home they’ve ever known. They weren't going to be put away in a trophy case for display at some pheromone fuckers house. 

No, they were free. To live however they wanted. And he was condemned to live in chains for no other reason than being born. He sighed. He couldn’t run away again. Not with the metal device on his ankle. 

An invisible electric fence. If he stepped even a little bit out of the yard, the ankle bracket was going to shock him to high heaven. “Fucking damn it.” His mom had went to visit Mikasa at her new jobs or the next three days and he wasn’t allowed to go. Than his dad left this morning for a doctors’ conference in fucking Hawaii and he wasn’t allowed to go. 

Running away was apparently a valid reason to ground him _ and _crush all his dreams. Which was stupid. Everything was stupid. The fifteen year old wouldn’t be nice to them when they got back. Except Mikasa. She agreed with him that it wasn’t fair and if it wasn’t for her calling their mom, he would’ve been fenced into the house.

Eren looked up from the ground as a limo drove passed him and pulled into the driveway. He sighed. His mom was a very highly respected party planner. She threw some of the greatest parties any of the noble had seen in decades. She even planned the Queen’s coronation _ and _ wedding. The brunet got off the tire swing and began his small walk over to the limo. A driver got out and Eren walked a bit faster. He slowed again though when the driver opened the back door to the limo. “Holy hell…” He muttered the words under his breath. The man was _ gorgeous. _

Hair as black as night, jawline sharp enough to cut diamonds, silver eyes brighter the the moon, and muscular form demanding attention beneath the suit he wore. A dark blue suit with the Queen’s sigil seen to the front pocket. He was a nobleman. A high ranking one from the looks of it. The man was looking straight at him. He was waiting for the brunet to say something. Eren snapped out of his trance. 

“U-um, excuse me sir, but my mother isn’t home right now. She won’t be returning for a few days… Did you have an appointment? I can call-“ A gust of wind blew coldly through the air and Eren immediately froze in place. It was there and then gone, but it had been there. The sweet smell made him shiver beneath his coat more than the cold ever could. His eyes locked with the silent nobleman and his words caught in his throat. He looked quickly to the strangers hand. The hand held one of the larger boxes of chocolates Eren had ever seen. 

“A-a” his voice cracked and his face burned with embarrassment. “Alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation 😁


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

“Eren, right?”

The brunet stood in silence for a few minutes before nodding his head slowly. Levi smirked at him. “Um… inside! Er, do you want to come inside?” The blush on Eren’s face was redder than Levi had ever seen anyone’s face and he nodded. “Your friend can come too…” Eren gestured to the driver. “Ah, no. I have to drop off Mr. Smith. I’d like to politely decline.” Eren nodded in understanding and finished his walk over to the Alpha. He realized he was taller than him. “Um…” Levi handed him the box of chocolates. The Omega automatically lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. “Thank you! You didn’t have-“ “I’d rather not be castrated.” Eren’s eyes widened and he turned toward the front door of the house, embarrassed. “I-I’ll show you inside.” 

Levi bent down inside the back of the car. “Don’t scare him,” His blond friend, Duke Smith, said. “And don’t go to his room. It’s disrespectful if the parents aren’t home.” Levi nodded and grabbed his suitcase before following behind the brunet. The driver bowed to him and got back inside the vehicle before pulling out of the driveway. 

“So, you read my portfolio?” Eren asked over his shoulder as they walked up the stairs of the Victorian style home. “I did.” The brunet nearly groaned out loud. Even the Alphas voice was fucking hot. 

The shorter followed Eren through the door into the house and was pleased to see it was nearly spotless. “Ah, sorry for the mess. I have a tendency to get a little distracted and leave things scattered.” Levi raised an eyebrow at the mostly organized coffee table in the living room to their left. It had a few paints on it, a mug with paint water, a sketch book, and a canvas, but everything else was very clean. “It’s fine.” “But you have OCD don’t you?” Eren asked, slipping off his coat hanging it on the coat rack. “You don’t have to take off your shoes. I haven’t swept today.” Levi stared at him in confusion as he removed the suit jacket he wore. “Oh,” the brunet turned to him. “Sorry, my mom has OCD. That’s how I knew. Your shoes look like they’ve never been worn, but the sole is obviously not in new condition. Your laces are in meticulously matched bow knots. My shoes are like that too.” 

Levi was impressed to say the least. 

“Um, you can have a seat anywhere you’d like. I’m sorry we don’t have coffee, but if you like tea… I can make tea?” Levi walked into the living room with a nod. “That would be great, thank you.” “Earl grey or Black? We have lemon too, but my sister might kill me if I use- well, I guess not. She moved out. I can make lemon.” He fidgeted with his fingers as he talked and stared down at the floor. “Earl Grey, no sugar, no milk.” Eren looked back up from the floor and smiled, thankful to be able to leave the room. “I’ll just go put the water on. Feel free to look around, but don’t touch the paint. It’s still wet and it might stain your clothes.” Levi nodded, but Eren was already disappearing with his big box of chocolates clutched against his chest. 

Levi sat down on the couch. He looked at the painting on the table and realized it was the beginning of a naked woman. He placed his briefcase by the couch and waited for the brunet to come back, which took a bit longer than he thought necessary. “Sorry, I was… my phone was on charge and I wanted to check and see if my mom had called me back. She didn’t.” Levi only nodded. “Um...did- well do- are you here for something in particular?” Eren asked, standing by the doorway. Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the surprising question. “Do I need to be?” He asked back. Eren cracked a small smile at that. “No, _ well, _ I don’t think so. I’m not sure.” Levi shook his head. “Than, no. I’d just thought I’d stop by and meet you. Though, I was expecting your parents to be home.” Eren frowned and glared at the floor. “So you can negotiate my sales price?” He asked bitterly. Levi’s brows furrowed. “Your… _ sale price? _I wasn’t intending to buy you.” Eren’s eyes snapped up from the floor. 

“Why not?” He asked. Levi wasn’t sure if the boy was happy or offended. “Would you prefer I offered to buy you?” Levi questioned cautiously. Eren glared at him. “No. I don’t want to be bought or sold. I don’t want to be taken away from my family. And I don’t want an Alph-“ Levi glared hard at the boy and he shut up. “I’m not here to buy or take you away from your family.” Eren just nodded. The teapot screeched from the kitchen and the brunet quickly turned on his heel and left the room again. Levi sighed. This has to be the worst start of anything. A song started playing from somewhere within the house. It had stopped abruptly and Levi could hear Eren talking from the kitchen. 

“Hey mom.” 

“Oh, nothing.”

“I was just wanting to know if you could tell me the password to this damn prison bracelet.”

“I’ll be sorry when you take this bracelet off and apologize. I had a valid reason.”

“Yeah I’m serious.” 

“Nothing is wrong. Actually, I have a visitor here who is going to make everything _ aall _right.”

“Yes, I’m serious. Guess who’s Alpha showed up while they were home _ alone. All by myself.” _

“I can do whatever I want. I’m of age. And you know what, I’m gonna do whatever I want _ all over your bedroom.” _

“Shouldn’t have left me here.” 

“Hanging up now, byeeeee.”

  


The brunet walked back into the living room carrying two mugs of tea. “Sorry about the wait, my mom called me back.” He handed the Alpha his mug of plain Earl Grey and then backed up all the way to the door. “Do I scare you, Eren?” Levi leaned back on the couch and looked over at the boy. “Of course not. I’m not afraid of anything.” _ Ah, of course not. _ “You’re not worried I might try to make a move on you? You’re standing very far away.” Levi said with a teasing smirk. The boy blushed and looked at his feet. “You _ are _a stranger. It’s just protocol.” Levi watched the boys with hooded eyes as he took a sip from his cup. The same song went off again and Eren jumped before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering. 

** _“EREN ALGER JAEGER!!!”_ **

Eren’s eyes widened and he looked to Levi. “Um… I need to take this.” The Alpha nodded and watched as Eren quickly walked out into the hallway. 

  
  


“Mikasa, calm down.”

“I was lying! I was lying!” 

“She put a fucking taser bracelet on me, that’s why!”

“No, I wasn’t. I have every right to run away! You guys don’t understand! I don’t want to be an Omega, Mikasa! I wanna be an Alpha like you!” 

“Y-yeah, but-“

“I.. I know.”

“But Mik-“

“Yeah, he’s actually here.”

“His name is- Oh. Oh, hold on”

  


••••••

Levi watched as Eren popped his head into the room. “I’m really sorry, but I didn’t catch your name…” “Levi Ackerman.” Eren nodded. “Thanks.”

••••••  


“It’s Levi Ackerman. Kinda hot right?”

“What?! No way! Really? That’s so ironic. What are the chances…”

“No, he’s been nice. He brought me chocolates and everything.”

“Nooo. Don’t come home. Stay there.”

“Of course, but you have a job to do.”

“Yes. I’ll be fine.” 

“No!!! Do not let her come home. The last thing I want is to explain this ankle bracelet.” 

“Wha-?! No! I didn’t ask him for money! What kind of person- That happened once.” 

“Yes, I know.”

“Mikasa, he’s probably a very busy man. He wore a suit with a sigil. I bet he’s a male model part time. God, he has-“

“No! That’s gross! I just met him!”

“Love you, I’m hanging up.”

  


Eren walked back into the room with a silly smile. “My sister says hi. She said she met you her first day as a door guard. Her name is Mikasa and she has-“ “I remember her.” Eren’s eyes widened and he smiled. “She’s great, isn’t she? Really strong. How’d she look? Scary? Intimidating?” Eren walked over with his cup of tea still in hand and sat on the opposite end of the couch in a criss cross. “She was friendly. My colleague liked her.” “Your colleague? Mikasa said you were an Earl… what's that like?” Levi stared at the boy for a minute. “My colleague Hanji, she works in marketing and is my right hand man in combat. Earl is just a title bestowed upon me by the Queen to keep me near the throne for times of war or conflict. It’s a lot of business paperwork and not nearly as interesting as the naked women you’re in the process of painting.” Levi turned his attention to the canvas. “Oh, oh, oh- Um, she’s not someone I know of anything. I just, um, oh god I probably look like a pervert. I’m not even interested in women.” Levi looked back over to the boy with a smirk. He’s eyes had closed and his face was that bright red again. “I didn’t mean that.” He’s eyes opened. “I mean, I _ did _mean that, but I didn’t mean to say it… to you. Out loud.” Levi ran a hand through his hair. “You have a talent. I used to go on art heists and your painting has the same quality as the works in the museum.” Eren’s eyes widened comically. “You… art heists? Really?” Levi nodded. “It was back in my youth… I’ve been pardon of my crimes since the Battle of Shigashina.” Eren just stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

“How… how old are you?” The boy bit his lip nervously. “You don’t look a day over twenty-five and that’s pushing it… but I don’t think you would’ve been able to be drafted at nine.” Eren stared at him curiously. “I’m thirty-two.” He said stoically. Eren shook his head. “Nuh uh. There’s no way. Maybe… twenty eight. But not thirty-two.” Levi smirked at the playful tone in Eren’s voice. “It’s true. I turned thirty-two last week.” The brunet still shook his head. “Nope, I don’t believe it.” He leaned back against the couch arm. “Some sort of identification? Proof that your really immortal?” Levi rolled his eyes, not annoyed at all. He pulled his I.D. out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. “Wow… you weren’t lying.” Eren was joking. He believed the man, but didn’t trust himself to find a different topic. “Ooh, your birthday is on Christmas. Double the presents.” Eren smiled and handed the Alpha his I.D. 

“Do you want to see the rest of the house?” Eren asked, sitting his mug on a coaster he’d placed on the coffee table. Levi nodded, doing the same with his mug and standing up to follow the brunet. “So, this is the main living room. This room,” Eren opened the door across the hallway. The room looked exactly the same as the other room except smaller and the coffee table had no paints on it. It also had one large duffel bag in front of the couch. “Is the living room my mom makes me use when she’s home. She thinks I’m too distracting. I think she’s too strict.” Levi didn’t comment, but continued to follow the Omega down the hall. “Kitchen to the right. It’s a mess, dad made dinner last night as an apology for not taking me to Hawaii with him. But it wasn’t his fault. My mom told him no. Bathroom to the left. Dining room to the right.” He turned with a mischievous grin to the Alpha. “I’m painting the table right now though, so you don’t want to be in there.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’re painting the dining room table?” He asked confused. “Yup. My mom wanted a table with the last supper on it for her birthday, but my dad got her a lamp. He’s an oblivious idiot. So, I’m painting the table in the ugliest rendition of the last supper ever. She’s gonna be so pissed, but the actual table comes in tomorrow and I’ve been working down at the grocery store for a long time now restocking and stuff so I could pay for it myself. So, my plan is to make her the angriest she’s ever been, and then make her cry a happy river for ten hours.” Levi stared at the evil look in the Omega’s eyes. “Charming.” Eren laughed and turned back to the hallway. 

“To your left is my parents’ room. Beneath the stairs is a guest room.” Eren started walking up the stairs and Levi inhaled the boys scent as they walked to the second floor. It was just as expansive as the first. “Mikasa’s vacant room, I think my mom wants to use it as a green room. Bathroom- this one has the largest bath. Jets and everything. Dad’s study to the left. Mom’s library to the right. Mikasa’s study to the right. Third floor.” Levi continued to walk behind the boy to the third floor. 

“Okay, to your left is a storage room, guest room, and my mom’s personal closet. To your right is a play room for when kids visit, a bathroom, and dad’s tool room.” Eren walked to the last room, a storage room, and pulled out a ladder. “And right here,” Eren moves the ladder to the middle of the hallway and stood on top of it, grabbing a small Chandelier from the ceiling and pulled on it. Levi stared as the boy pulled down a set of stairs. “Fourth floor, attic.” Eren gestured for Levi to follow him up and he did so. 

“My room.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Levi’s eyes widened at the overwhelming scent that hit him. “It’s not as clean as downstairs, but I try to keep it decent. I also have better food up here.” Eren walked over to his bed and sat down, watching the Alpha curiously as he looked around the room. It had a sink, a minifridge, a stove, a shelf full of books, cupboards, a desk, two dressers, a kitchen table with two chairs, and a nightstand beside his bed. “It looks like your own apartment…” Levi turned around and saw a small bathtub over a big rug. “Oh, yeah. It's not what you think. My parents were _ not _happy about having to do this. My room used to be the one under the stairs, but I started my heats early when I was eleven. It makes my mom and dad sick to be around me while I’m in heat and Mikasa is still an Alpha and we aren’t blood related. So, for a week every two months, I stock my fridge and lock myself up here.” Levi frowned. “They just leave you up here? Without any company or checking on you?” Eren shook his head. “They knock every two days at ten o’clock to make sure I’m alright.” Levi’s frown didn’t go away. His adopted sister was an Omega and he would never have left her unattended during heats. He controlled himself like a good family ought to. 

“I like the privacy. I never went through any of the awkward mom walking in on me or anything. My parents always take the child safety password off my computer. They assume I’m watching porn, but I actually just binge watch every scary movie they've told my not to. It’s like an entire week free from rules. So when I’m not busy writhing in agony, I have a great time.” Eren said, flopping down on his bed. “What about you? You’re probably living away from your parents right?” He asked. Levi nodded. “My parents died when I was young, so I didn’t really have rules for most of my life.” Eren sat back up and Levi smirked at the ways he hair on half of his head was sticking out at weird angles. “I’m sorry about your parents.” Levi nodded it off and walked over to one wall where a picture of Eren and two other boys hung. “That’s Armin and Jean. They’re my best friends. With Mikasa, of course. Armin’s my age. Jean is Mikasa’s age, but he got held back because he kept getting kicked out.” Levi’s jaw twitched a little and he turned away from the photo. “We took that photo at my birthday party in March. I just put it up yesterday though. I was redecorating because it was snowing outside and my mom doesn’t let me out in the snow because I’m a fucking Omega.” The boy was obviously pissed. “You were outside in the snow when I got here.” Levi said with a smirk. The boys eyes widened before he smiled. 

“I let you into my house _ and _my bedroom while my parents weren’t home, too.” He said, laying down on his stomach and placing his head on the pillows, facing Levi. “Am I part of your acts of rebellion?” He asked, leaning against the sink counter. The brunet shook his head. “No, I’ll say we stayed downstairs and I stood in the doorway…” Levi raised an eyebrow. “If you’ll do me a favor…” He sighed. “You want a favor… for keeping you or if trouble?” The Alpha smirked at Eren’s face as he realized it was true. His eyes lit up as he re-evaluated the situation. “No… I want a favor for inviting you into my Omega den and treating you kindly.” The boys face just looked too proud. “What’s this favor?” Levi asked, if nothing more than to entertain the Omega for a minute or two. The brunet smiled sweetly at the Alpha and motioned over to the bed he was laying on. Levi reluctantly walked over and sat down. Eren moved his head to the man’s lap and looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes. 

“My mom’s library has a scent monitor that goes off if I step inside…” Levi’s eyes narrowed at him. “I know it sounds bad, but they honestly think I don’t learn from my mistakes. It’s really unfair…” Levi nodded, but he didn’t believe the brunet for one minute. Eren grinned. “Anyway, she took my magazine from me when she grounded me for...for…” Levi waited for the boy to lie. I ran away.. anyway, it’s just this stupid magazine that she thinks I’m obsessed with, but it has something that I need inside. It’s not anything bad. I just… it’s mine. I want it back and I still think that my reason for running away was justified.” Levi observed the boys small pout and waited for a moment before standing up. He hadn’t lied to him when he easily could have. “This isn’t going to cause trouble?” Levi asked. The boy sat up when he realized the Alpha was really going to do it. “No. No, I promise. If the monitor doesn’t go off, you’ll be completely fine. She’s keeping the magazine on her desk in front of the window.” Levi nodded and made his way to the stairs. He half turned and the boy bit his lip. “You know, you could just apologize for running away.” Levi suggested and the boy’s face turned red. “I won’t.” The Alpha didn’t reply and made his way down to where he remembered was the library. He heard Eren’s phone ring and stopped to listen. 

  


“Hey mom.”

“Yeah, everything is going fine.”

“He went to the bathroom.”

“I will _ not _tell him that.”

“He’s nice enough.”

“No, I will not apologize.”

“I’m not apologizing.”

“You guys never listen to how I fe-“

“You aren’t even listening right now!”

“I do think about my fu-“

“I don’t want to be a house-“

“I know! I know!”

“Fucking hell, mom” 

“If you can say it so can I.”

“Just listen for five god damn minutes!”

“I don’t want to be just an Omega!”

“I don’t care what the do-“

“I’m fine! I don’t need you asking me about it constantly! I know, I fucking know! Okay?! I know!”

“Mom. I. Know. It’s my body, I know what the hell is up with it!”

“The only thing stressing me out is you!”

“Mom, I’m serious, stop asking me about it.”

“Put Mikasa on the phone.”

  


“Will you please tell her to calm the fuck down? I’m fine. Seriously.”

“No, he’s not doing anything wrong.”

“I don’t want to be stuck-“

“I know! I know! Never fucking mind! Put her back in the phone. You’re acting just like her anyway!”

  


“It. Is. My. Body. I. Know.”

“You guys should try caring about my actual happiness instead of the way I feel physically.”

“Whatever. I don’t even know why I try.”

  


“You know what. Forget it. Fine. I’ll do what you guys want, I hope you’re all fucking proud of yourselves.”

“Yes, fine. An apology sure?”

  


“I’m sorry I constantly make decisions based on how I feel. I’m sorry I ran away when you guys were trying to cornered me. I’m sorry that I’m so fucking unhealthy that you can’t even look at me without seeing a corpse. I’m so fucking sorry I wanted to be normal and have an actual life. And, you know what, I’m _ genuinely _sorry I can’t give you a real apology because His is the last one you’re getting from me.” 

“_ Are you fucking serious?” _

“Mikasa, no.”

“Mikasa, stop.”

“God, your so full of shit.”

“The only reason you Ana time gone is because you feel guilty when I’m around you.” 

“Stop asking me that! Stop it! You’re making me stressed! Why-! Why, wh- can’t… why can't you just… j-jast schto-“ 

“Hng op.” 

  


Levi’s eyes were narrowed and he quickly retrieved the magazine from Carla Jaeger’s library. He went back up stairs and saw the boy’s phone was on the floor. The Omega himself has his knees drawn to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. “Yau-“ He cleared his throat. “You heard that didn’t you?” The brunet didn’t even look up as he asked, already knowing the answer. “I did,” Levi went back over to the bed and placed the magazine beside Eren. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Green eyes looked up from his arms. “You aren’t even going to ask what’s faulty with your Omega?” Eren asked bitterly. “Alphas receive their Omegas medical papers within three days of their profile viewing, it’s been six. I don’t think people are faulty. I think all people have different problems. Including you, including me.” Eren frowned. “She never asks about how my day is. She never asks if I finished a book or if I painted anything. It’s just ‘_ what are you doing?’ Oh, I’m painting. I start- ‘Oh, you aren’t making a mess?’ No, I’m not making a mess. ‘You haven’t been watching the news? You know how the news is. Too much stress.’ No, I haven’t been watching the news. I have been painting, and that- ‘did you remember to take your medicine? You don’t want another incident, you really scared your teacher.’ Yes, I know. I terrify people- ‘Well, if you would just take your medicine!’ _She’s impossible to talk to. And she just wants me to get mated and leave! She thinks mating will calm me down or something. They all do! I don’t want to. I don’t want to mate. I want to be an artist. But oh no! My parents don’t care what I want. What’s the point of being alive if I have no chance at ever being happy?” 

Levi stared at the bed. He knew that this would eventually come up, but he hadn’t been properly prepared to find out everything just quite yet. He heard the boy sigh. “You’re my Alpha. Aren’t you supposed to have all the answers?” Eren asked, picking up the magazine from beside him. “Then where would I get them?” Levi asked trying to lighten the mood. Eren looked up for the magazine with a small smile. “Good point.” He sighed. 

“Are you ready to see this? My most secrety secret of all time?” Levi watched as Eren removed a bent bobby pin from one of the pages. “It isn’t a page marker, but a key.” The brunet jumped up from the bed with the bobby pin and walked over to the picture that hung on his wall. “Come show off and move this picture.” Eren said and Levi quickly made his way to the younger’s side. He removed the picture and sat it against the wall. He saw two small holes in the wooden wall, seemingly from pictures hung there before. Eren grinned and put a side of the bobbypin in the bottom hole before turning it and pulling. A small rectangular part of the wall opened as a door. “Ta-da!” Eren looked to the Alpha and was happy to see he looked impressed. “Pretty smart, huh?” Levi looked over and smirked at the boy. “It’s very clever.” Eren blushes and smiled as he looked at his secret compartment. 

“Simpsons or family guy?” Eren asked, sorting through his dvds. “Simpsons.” Eren picked out season five and closed his secret compartment. “Please put back the picture.” Levi was already moving it back and Eren walked over to his desk to get his laptop. “Do you want something to drink? I have _ spark-a-ling water.” _ Eren walked over to the mini fridge with a smile. “As fancy as that sounds, I’ll have to pass.” Eren shrugged. He grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and walked over to the bed. He sat his laptop down. “Come sit down. It’s time for the Simpsons.” Levi pulled out his phone and checked the time. He had a little time before he had to go back to the manor, but the car was probably already there. “I’d love to, but I have to be back in time for a meeting.” Eren’s face fell. 

“Oh…okay. R-right now?” Levi could see the anxiety working it’s curse behind the boy’s eyes.

“Unfortunately… would you like to join me?” The Alpha questioned and watched a smile make its way to the boy’s face before it disappeared again. “I can’t.” The boy looked down bitterly at his pants leg where his ankle bracelet hid. “Grounded…” Eren mumbled sadly. The Alpha’s heart constricted. He looked down at the floor and picked the phone up before handing it to the Omega. “I’ll give you my number, and you can keep me updated on what episode you’re on. I’ll be back later.” Eren’s eyes widened as he took the phone and unlocked it, prepared to set up a new contact. His phone rang and he frowned before answering it. It was his mom making sure he hadn’t gone awol. 

  


“Hi”

_ “Hey, _ mom. Is that better?”

“He’s about to leave. Give me the code for the ankle bracelet.” 

“Yes, I promise”

“Yep, I know”

“He’s not taking me to live with him”

“Because” 

“No, I didn’t” 

“Code, please.” 

“Thank you” 

“Yes, I know” 

“Love you too. Bye”

  


Eren looked up at the Alpha with a smile. “Change of plans, I can go.” Levi smirked as the boy pulled up his pant leg and quickly took off the device. “They put a shocking anklet on me so I couldn’t try to run away again.” He quickly explained before getting out of bed and standing in front of the shorter male happily. “So, what kind of meeting are we going to?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Eren sat in the back of the limo awkwardly. 

“Do you take a limo everywhere?” The boy was trying desperately not to drown in the silence of the car. “Only when I’m on official business or traveling with company.” Eren nodded slowly before deciding to just stare at his feet. “Do you have a curfew?” Levi asked, seeing noticing the Omega was more than a little uncomfortable. The brunet looked up with a grin. “I don’t know. I think my parents will be satisfied as long as I’m with you, so I don’t think it matters.” The Alpha only nodded. “Do you have school tomorrow?” Eren’s smile faltered. “Oh,um, I’m self taught… I… my condition doesn’t allow me to attend classes. I haven’t since I was twelve. With my parents always being busy, they can’t teach me… and I’m not allowed to have a tutor because of the private setting. Mikasa was teaching me before she graduated. I have a few of her old work books. But, no… I don’t have school tomorrow.” Levi frowned. “What about online classes?” “My mom looked into it, but thought the constant due dates were too stressful or something.” He Alpha couldn’t believe his ears. “You can’t have an education, but you can be put on house arrest with a shocking anklet and no family around?” Eren glared out the window. “I don’t understand it either…” Levi watched as the boy stared intently out the window, obviously trying to keep his anger in check. 

“Are you cold?” Levi noticed the boy burrowing more and more into his coat. The boy’s eyes widened and he looked over to the Alpha. “No… a little. It’s just from where we were outside. I’ll warm up in a minute.” Levi frowned at the boy’s reply. “Eld, turn on the heat.” Eren’s face turned slightly pink. “You really don’t have to. I’m just kind of susceptible to cold weather… I’ll be fine.” The boy smiled shyly at him. The heat turned on. “You’ll be better when you’re warm.” Eren was thinking of a reply when Levi’s phone rang. “It’s Hanji. She’s very adamant about having her own ringtone and shit. Carriers around a fold up chair with her name on it.” Eren smiled at the annoyed, but fond look on the older’s face. He answered the phone and the Omega pretended to not be listening. 

  
  


“Hello”

“Yes”

“No, he’s with me.”

“No”

“No”

“Because I said no”

“Hanji, no”

“Hanji, I swear to-“

“No”

“Do you actually need something?”

“Oh, shit”

“No,yeah. I finished it”

“It may be in the shredder, I don’t know”

“Well, they shouldn’t have sent it in the first place”

“I don’t care” 

“No, I won’t”

“They send it like five times a month”

“I don't see how it pertains to my actual duty as-“

“No, it’s not”

“Is there anything else you need? If not-“ 

“Yeah, I did. They’re on my desk”

“No, my office desk”

“Stapler is second drawer down on the right”

“Yeah, I already filed that away”

“Yeah, in my actual filing cab- Wait.”

“No, Hanji, absolutely not”

“No”

“I do not give a flying shit what he said”

“You take those forms out of my office and I’ll hang you by your hair off the flag pole”

“I’m completely serious, if you do much as open that file I’ll know” 

“Because it’s no one else’s business” 

“If. You. Touch. That. Goddamn. File. I’ll. Kill. You.”

  
••••••

Eren shivered as Levi’s voice dropped an octave with every other word. 

••••••

“I don’t care what the dick said. Anyway he can hurt you, I can do five times over”

“Tell him that if he wants those papers, he’ll have to meet me at the Queen’s court.” 

“Do I sound like I’m joking? That file is not yours. It’s not his. It is no one’s fucking business, but mine. Are we clear?”

“Shitty glasses, if he threatens you… just… give the damn coward my number. I’ll fix the problem.”

“Don’t start crying”

“He won’t touch her”

“He. Won’t. Touch. Her” 

“I know”

“I know”

“Third drawer down on the left” 

“Yeah, I had them printed out last year when he kept trying to get into my police reports”

“I know” 

“A fucking hoot”

“Is that all?”

“Keep your head up, he can smell fear” 

“I was kidding. Don’t you dare chicken out” 

“Bye, four eyes”

  
  


Levi sighed as he hung up. “You guys sound close…” Eren said, curiously staring at him. “We’ve known each other for a long time.” 

He brunet leaned forward as if to ask for more details without actually trying to pry. The Alpha smirked. “She just doesn’t go away. I saved her life _ once _ during the battle of Shigashina after she was shot and she hasn’t left me alone since. You’ll understand when you meet her.” Eren’s eyes widened. “You saved her life? Am I going to meet her today? You said she was your right hand man, right?” Levi smirked at the boy’s interest. “Yes, _ once. _You’ll meet her, but I don’t know how much time you’ll have to speak with her. She’s my right hand man in combat. She’s just a marketing adviser in day-to-day operations.” The brunet nodded and finally shedded his coat. 

“Warmer now?” Levi asked, amused. Eren nodded with a blush. “So… do you have any family? Siblings or cousins?” The Omega wasn’t sure how many questions he was allowed to ask before he was going to be told to shut up. “I have two siblings. A sister and a brother. Farlan is a beta and he’s five years younger than me. Isabel is an Omega and she’s eight years younger than me. I kind of adopted them as my family when I was still a teenager.” Eren’s eyes widened. “Your sister is an Omega?” The boy scooted closer to the set of seats that lined up vertically- were the Alpha sat. Levi nodded. “How’d you do that? Weren’t you a danger to her? You guys aren’t blood related, right?” The older frowned and shook his head. “I controlled myself so I wasn’t a danger to her. Farlan and I took turns taking care of her during her heat. I cooked and cleaned, he helped her get from the bathroom to her bedroom. He switched the towels on her bed, I washed them. Of course, there were things we couldn’t help with. If she fell in the shower, we couldn’t do much. We had this… crowbar-blindfold system. Farlan would double-blindfold me, he’d spray the second blindfold with air freshener, I’d take a crowbar into the bathroom blindly and she’d grab the opposite end of where I was holding. Than I’d lift her with that, she’d wrap in a towel, and Farlan would take her back to her room. It was a lot of trial and error.” Eren was listening with wide eyes. “... but didn’t Farlan get sick from her pheromones?” Levi nodded. 

“We’d stock up on Advil before and then take it as we went. It only happened six times a year so we figured it was better to suffer through it than to make her try to do everything herself. She’s been mated for four or five years now though, so there isn’t anymore of that.” Levi said. Eren frowned. “But didn’t you ever almost hurt her? At least a little? Like a close call?” He asked and Levi could tell he was upset. “I almost hit her in the face with the crowbar the first time I tried to lift her out of the shower.” The brunet shook his head. “But you didn’t… corner her? You never lost it once to her pheromones even once?” Levi look at him with a serious stare. “No, I didn’t. _ Has someone in your house?” _Eren’s eyes widened. “No! No one… nevermind. I was just wondering.” He turned back to face the window and realized he’d moved a seat closer to the Alpha. 

“It’s snowing again…” Eren stared out the window for a minute before turning back tit he Alpha and scooting closer. Levi didn’t react, but watched as the boy moved cautiously closer and closer until he was right beside him. “My friends are all in a huge school trip to Iceland right now. The school could only take five students and they all got to go. Isn’t that crazy?” The Alpha could tell that the green eyed Omega was doing his best to make conversation. “How’d they pick?” He asked and watched the boy relax his shoulders. “Highest scores on the exams. It’s funny because Connie and Sasha have the lowest scores any other time, but they really changed that. I think it’s probably because Sasha wants to try food from every county in the world before she dies. Connie has to go with her to make sure she doesn’t ingest anything poisonous. Marco and Armin are always top of the class, and Jean is pretty good at coming in last at the top.” Eren took his phone out of his pocket and got on his gallery. “This is Connie and Sasha.” He scrolled over. “Jean and Armin you’ve already seen, this is Marco. He’s dating Jean. Which is probably why Jean is always near the top of the class. Marco is a really good teacher. He’s got, like, five kids he tutors after school and they’re all working towards full scholarships. Sometimes he will send me recordings of their lessons, but my mom keeps telling him to stop and Marco is a goody two shoes for the most part so he doesn’t like to break the rules.” 

Levi hated this. He hated that the Omega obviously wanted to learn more than anything and he wasn’t even allowed to. He hated that he thought the boy hadn’t been telling the truth about his family honestly believing he didn’t learn from mistakes. He hated that his Omega lived in a fucking attic by himself for his heats. It was beyond his comprehension how they could leave him at home alone with a fucking shock bracelet when his condition specifically gets worse under stress. He wasn’t the brat he expected at all. 

“Hello?” Eren waves a hand in front of Levi’s face. “Hello?” Levi replied with a smirk. “You don’t smile much do you?” The brunet asked with a silly grin. “I smile-“ “ But not much, right? Only on Christmas and your family or friends’ birthdays.” Levi raised an eyebrow at that. “And what powers of observation led you to that conclusion?” The boy shrugged and leaned in closer. “You haven’t smiled at me once since we met and I’m pretty such most Alphas are happy when they meet their Omega. At first I thought you might just be an ass who didn’t want anything to be with me… but you brought me chocolate and haven’t told me to shut up yet. Your scent is barely there, even to me. Which means you’re trying to repress it for some reason. Either that or you’ve got the strength of a twelve year old, but you moved that photo easily and it’s pretty heavy… so you’re either scared I’m going to jump on you, or you’re repressing it so I’m comfortable. You’re a good person as far as I can tell, but you still haven’t smiled…” Eren was still grinning. “You’re a very bright Omega.” The boy’s face tinted pink, but he didn’t look away. “Are you going to smile for me?” He asked with his best puppy dog eyes. Levi scoffed. “ maybe some other time. If I force it your going to be scarred.” Eren frowned. “But I’m your Omega, isn’t that a good enough reason to smile?” Levi nodded. “But you still won’t?” He nodded again. Eren sighed. 

“Fiiiine, I can wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation or follow this account to receive notifications when I update on here


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad. 
> 
> Two chapter in one day! What is this? It’s almost like I had the whole day to myself for once. 
> 
> #NoParentsNoProblem
> 
> Enjoy your bonus chapter!

“How far away is this meeting?” Eren asked, keying across the seat and putting his head in the Alpha’s lap. It had already been twenty-five minutes since they’d left his house and he was running out of things to talk about. “It’ll just be half an hour now.” Eren’s eyes widened. “That’s a looong time.” Levi nodded. “It will be a long trip back too. Traffic increases after meetings.” Eren pouted. “Sounds tiring. How many meetings do you have a year?” Levi scowled. “Math isn’t my strong point, but given I have two to five meetings a week… I’d say a fuckton.”

Eren laughed and Levi felt his heart stopped. “A fuckton… I like that. That’s a good answer.” Levi’s scowl disappeared and he looked down at the boy with a small upward tilt of his lips. “So… two to five a week. That’s eight to twenty a month. Eight times twelve is… ninety-six, I think? Is that right?” Levi simply nodded. “Okay, good. Good. Twenty times ten is two hundred, plus the leftover forty. So, a fuckton is ninety six to two hundred forty. But a ton is 2,000 pds… and we were measuring time. Is there a conversion or something for that?” The boy was staring at the excellently sewn on buttons that embellished Levi’s suit jacket. The Alpha’s brows furrowed. “Do you do realize you’re asking me about conversations when I answered a fuckton to how many offices business meetings I attend as a member of nobility?” Eren’s eyes widened and they drifted back to the older man’s face. “Sorry…” Levi stiffened. 

“No, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. I meant I have no idea. I’m the least qualified person to answer your intellectual inquiries.” Levi causiouly ran a hand through the youngers hair. He smiled when the boy blushed, but didn’t move away. “You smiled!” Eren hands reached up and grabbed the Alpha’s face gently. “I like it.” Levi’s eyes widened slightly. The Omega’s hands dropped back down over his stomach. “Can I ask you a question about my portfolio?” Eren sat up and laid his head on the shorter’s shoulder, inhaling the man’s scent in secret. In not-so-secret since the Alpha knew, but the Omega was trying. “Of course.” The boy smiled at the simple and quick answer. 

“What did my family write about me in their letters?” The way he asked made Levi worried. His family obviously loved him and wanted to protect him, but was Eren even feeling the love? It seemed to him that they'd caged him like a bird. They could keep him close and safe, but they were only hurting him in a less visible way. “You’re mother told me that you eat a lot because you’re still growing. She said you’re moody and that I should watch my mouth. I shouldn’t call you names unless I wanted to end up in the hospital. I shouldn’t end up going to the hospital because your father would get away with letting me die. Other than that, she told me to treat you nicely, give you time, and don’t try to buy your affection.” Eren thoughtfully nodded. “That’s actually better than I was expecting… what about my dad and Mikasa?” Levi smirked. “Your dad said he doubled whatever your mom said and not to give you access to vehicles or credit cards, which I’m assuming was the result of your fateful encounter with Titan?” Levi looked over and the boy grinned. “I wouldn’t do that again… but yeah. It was a blast for what it’s worth.” Levi smirked. “I’m sure it was. Your sister instructed me to let you be your own person, threatened me if I chose to do otherwise, and told me not to give you money.” Eren frowned. “Always with the money! I had a very valid reason for what I did and they should see that now that you’re here.” The brunet said and dug out his phone. “Actually, I’m going to tell them to apologize for that.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy. Now that he was here? What did that mean? “Why is your family so adamant about not giving you any form of currency?” Eren angrily typed out a long paragraph on his phone before looking up. “Ooh. You’re going to love this story.” Levi had a feeling he would definitely _ not _love this story. 

“Okay, remember how I said that I started my hears early?” Levi nodded. He’d read the papers on his medical status and memorized everything by heart. “Well, my dad consulted his medical buddies and they were all convinced that because of my condition, I wouldn’t have an Alpha. They’d also convinced my family that the only way for my pheromones to ‘_ calm down’ _ and my condition to stabilize would be to mate. So, like the fucking idiots my parents can be sometimes, they decided to set me up with Betas and unmated Alphas. Which I did not want! I was eleven!” Levi’s teeth were grinding against each other as he fought to restrain his pheromones. “So, I told them to fuck off, obviously. Injured a few of them… but there was this one. I don’t remember his name. He kept trying to buy me. Like, literally pay my parents for me. Which a few had tried before, but this guy was not giving up. One day, when I was forced to be in his presence by my evil guardians, I said he would try buying me from me and then maybe he’d have better luck. I was-“ Levi growled lowly and Eren paused. “Shit, I, _ fuck, _ continue.” Levi turned his head away and gestured for the boy to keep talking as he strained to keep himself in check. _ You’re thirty two, Ackerman. Stop acting like a teenager. _

“O-okay… so I meant it one hundred percent sarcastically, but he was an idiot. He started buying me gifts and I’d act all disappointed by whatever it was. He’d get mad, call me names, storm out, and come back with something bigger. He tried to… corner me one day when my parents were outside… and I freaked out on him. Broke a window, broke his leg, broke my hand… that kinda stuff.” Levi’s fingernails were almost drawing blood from his palms as his hands tightened into fists. “He told my parents that I was _ non compos mentis _and had violently attacked him when he refused me his stupid fucking credit card. Of course, they believed him because he was a friend of my dad’s and I apparently was a money hungry bitch.” Eren sighed. “Anyway, the next week he came back after everyone refused to hear me out and I’d been reprimanded. He apologized when we were alone and I was still pissed off because it wasn’t fair and no one ever believes me. So, I told him I figured out how he could buy me.” Levi closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose before turning back to face the Omega with a stoic expression. 

“Go on…”

Eren frowned slightly as his phone buzzed and he read the message he received back from him mom. He didn’t reply to it and turned back to Levi. “So, he took me shopping. I went into a lingerie store and told him to wait, snuck out the window, and went on a shopping spree for very expensive things until his card limit was reached. I threw his card away and had Jean pick me up.” The Alpha’s eyes were wide. “He ended his friendship with my dad and tried to sue us. He said I stole the card from him, but I’m not stupid. I stood in front of a camera when he gave me his card and he was on camera, a minor at the time, to a lingerie store. I won against the law. My parents never let me live it down though.” 

Levi was five minutes away from telling the driver to turn around and Eren to pack his bags. “I know it sounds really bad, and I’m still very angry about it, but they were really scared. My mom had gotten really ill when pregnant with me. The doctors kept telling her an abortion was the only way she’d survive the birth… but I was born healthy. Or they thought so. I was like a miracle for ten years. Then I turned eleven and both my parents thought I was going to die. So, I don’t hate them for any of it. I kept telling them I was fine, but I wasn’t a doctor and no one wanted to explain to me what was going on. Mikasa told me six weeks after everyone else found out and I flipped out on my teacher. I didn’t _ mean _ to, but she kept looking at me funny. She wouldn’t look directly at me. Addressed me as Seat Twenty Three. Wouldn’t check my work or correct my mistakes. Didn’t want to _ set me off. _Which was very counter productive. Anyway, that’s my life story.”

Levi didn’t know what to say. He was saved from needing to when Eren’s phone rang. 

  


“Hey dad!” 

“Already?” 

“Did she?”

“No, he’s here”

“I’m going to a meeting”

“I didn’t ask”

“He’s an Earl”

“Yep”

“I know” 

“Hold on” 

  
••••••

Eren smiled at Levi. “My dad wants to talk to you.” The Alpha’s eyes widened slightly, but he held out his hand for the phone. The Omega happily passed it over. 

••••••

“Hello?”

“Yes sir”

“Ah, okay, Grisha”

“Thirty-two”

“Yes”

“It’s just a business meeting”

“Mostly”

“No, I invited him”

“He’s been very polite”

“Not at all”

“I didn’t intend for him to move anywhere 

“No, of course not. I just wouldn’t want to push anything on him.” 

“No, he hasn’t” 

“Yes, I’m aware”

“It doesn’t bother me” 

“It’s not any trouble”

“Yes, I know”

“I had no forethought on the matter”

“He’s fifteen”

“I know that, but-“

“It’s nothing like that”

“As your wife stated in her letter, he’s still grow-“

“I’m prepared to handle it” 

“You’ll be disappointed to know that I have no sense of humor whatsoever, so I don’t joke.”

“He informed me”

“Yes”

“I must be wrong, but I hope you aren’t implying-

I’m well off”

“No”

“He hasn’t”

“He can if he wants”

“If he asks, I’ll say yes”

“You’re not going to change my mind” 

“I know that, but I’m not sure you understand “quite as well as you think you do either

“I’m not” 

“Thank you”

“Yes, you too”

“I’m handing the phone back, have a good afternoon.” 

  
••••••

Eren retrieved the phone and quickly put it up to his ear. His face lit up and he smiled. 

••••••

  


“Me too”

“I will” 

“I won’t” 

“She started it”

“Well, you can tell her that I said if she apologized half as often as she asked me to, we wouldn’t have these problems!”

“I _ do _have an Alpha though”

“You guys jumped the gun before it was even manufactured.”

“Yeah, well, guess what would’ve happened had I went along with your stupid idea? I’d be out of a mate and under the hand of a tyrant so she can kiss my-“

“I don’t care who she is! She never apologizes for her mistakes ever. Neither do you. None of you do.”

“Yes, it _ is _true. But why does it matter? I’m the Omega. None of you will ever have to face the consequences of your actions. That’s an Omega’s job.”

“If you would just seriously sit down and think about it with an open mindset instead of your entitled father shit, you’d realize you guys don’t ever say sorry. You don’t ever admit that you’re wrong. You can’t even admit that I have a right to disagree with you.” 

“If you feel that way, than apologize. It’s not like I’m asking you to crucify yourself.”

“Apology accepted”

“Yes”

“I’m always on my best behavior” 

“Love you too”

“Bye”

  


Levi watched the boy hang up with a tired sigh. “God, there something. But my dad likes you!” Levi smirked at the excitement Eren was radiating. “But he wants me to call mom and apologize. She called him and now he’s mad at _ me _ for upsetting _ her.” _Levi didn’t like it either. “I’m not calling her. If she wants to talk, she should call me.” Levi nodded. “I agree.” The brunet smiled at the statement. 

It was nice to finally have someone who would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoke on wattpad to show your appreciation


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad 
> 
> Third up day of the day! This ones a bit shorter then others. Definitely no more updates today after this one. My hands feel like they are going to fall off after all this typing! 😂

“Were here.” Eren looked out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of a giant castle. “Wow… this is Castle Rose?” Levi handed the brunet his coat as the driver parked the car and opened the door for him. “No, this is only the MP’s headquarters. Castle Rose is much more expansive.” “Like a fuckton more?” Levi nodded with a smirk. “Like a fuckton more.

They both exited the vehicle and Eren was surprised to see it was still snowing. “You think there will be enough for a snowman by tonight?” The boy followed behind Levi as he walked towards the building. “Maybe, but there’s supposed to be a blizzard by midnight so if there isn’t enough snow by dark, there should be by noon tomorrow.” Eren smiled. “Awesome.” 

Levi held the door for the Omega and they both entered the building. Eren’s nose crinkled up. “It’s smells weird in here.” The Alpha nodded and gestured for the brunet to shed his coat. “It’s the pheromone neutralizers. They keep it safe for everyone to enter regardless of birth status, but it’s only here at the entrance.” Eren handed his coat over to Levi who walked over to one of the lockers lining the wall and placed it inside. “You’ll have to leave your phone here.” That earned him a from the boy. “What if my mom calls?” The Alpha turned off his phone and sat it in the locker. “You can call her back after the meeting. If worse comes to worse, she’ll assume I’ve got you occupied elsewhere, I’m sure.” The Omega looked hesitant, but handed Levi his phone regardless. The older shut the locker and turned the combination lock so that it couldn’t be opened. 

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or a partner?” Levi turned to the boy with brows furrowed. “No, of course not.” Eren simply nodded. “I wasn’t sure… you’re older than me so I thought you probably got tired of waiting for an Omega…” “I did get tired, but I’m not an emotionally driven person so I didn’t seek out any other relationship.” Levi nodded towards the open door across the room that led to a hallway. “But your OCD, so I didn’t think you’d be into one night stands.” The Alpha looked over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway with Eren in tow. “I’m not on a causal basis, but I’m human. There’s been a few incidental encou-“ the brunet slipped his hand inside the Alpha’s with a soft growl. 

“But not now, right? Since you have an Omega…” Eren asked with big puppy dog eyes. Levi smirked. “No, not now.”

The two turned down another hallway and the boy jumped as someone squealed and started running at him. He quickly stepped behind Levi and made himself as small as possible. “Cut it out, four eyes.” The psycho lady quickly stopped running. “My bad. My bad. Hi, you must be Eren!” The women stopped a few feet in front of Levi. Eren nodded, but didn’t say anything. “You’re even more handsome than your pictures! Levi sure got lucky.” Another girl walked up behind Hanji and smiled at the Omega. “Shit, he did. Look at that. You’ve got to be the most handsome man I’ve ever seen…” The girl with short, strawberry blond hair said. Eren blushes, but didn’t move from behind Levi. 

“I’m Hanji, this is my mate Petra.” The boy visibly relaxed and slowly moved to his Alpha’s side, extending his hand to them. They both shook it with smiles. “So your fifteen? Wow, what’s that like?” Hanji asked with a dopey grin. “Chaotic.” Petra laughed. “You’re funny too. I like that.” The brunet smiled. “Ah, the meeting has already started. Are you sitting in?” Eren looked to Levi for an answer. He smirked. “Do you want to?” The boy quickly nodded. “Than you will.” 

The Omega followed the three down the hallway to a blue door with a small smile on his face. That all changed when the door opened.  ** _“Your men were in the way again!” _ **

A vase flew across the room towards them and Eren’s eyes widened. It was going to hit him in the face. It. Was. Going. T- “What the fuck is this?” Levi easily caught the vase before it got too close to the brunet’s head. “There you are! Leave it to you to be late for a- What’s that smell?” An older man asked Levi and everyone within the room scented the air. Eren could tell by the strong scent of the room that they were all Alphas. He gripped Levi’s hands nervously. It was him. They were scenting him. Everybody’s eyes suddenly locked in on him. “Why in the holy hell did you bring an Omega-“

A vase flew back across the room towards the man who had spoken up. “Levi!” A very tall blonde man with large eyebrows was looking very unhappy. “Slip of the hand.” Eren almost laughed, but realized it probably wasn’t the time. “His name is Eren and he’ll be sitting in for the time being.” Levi’s hand was warm holding Eren’s as he guided the younger around the large conference table and to two seats. “Ackerman, he’s an Omega. He can’t-“ Levi turned his head to the same man he has thrown the vase at. “He is  _ my  _ Omega and he can do whatever the hell he wants. Now continue the meeting, Dok.” 

Silence filled the room. 

“ _ Fine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad. 
> 
> Sorry the update is a few days late! I've been very busy lately and haven't had the time to copy this story down. Hopefully the three chapter update a few days ago makes so you're not mad at me :)

“So, what I was saying before you finally decided to show up was that your Survey Corps is once again using MP parking spaces.” Levi didn’t make any remark and waited for Erwin to reply. “In times when we are in need of parking spaces, we make do with what is available. The times in which you seem to find no available parking spaces is when both the Corps and Police are called to the same place. It isn’t it more so your fault that you don’t get there quicker than us giving your location.” Dok tolled his eyes. “If they need your group that urgently, maybe they will give you your own damn parking.“ Eren was already bored. Parking. The MP leaders and the nobility argue about parking. “they know we can just use yours.” The Alpha holding hands with Eren replied. The Omega looked over to Levi with a smirk. “And where would we park?” Nile asked, running a hand down his face and entire some manner. “With how long it takes you to get in the building from your car, the handicap places.” Eren’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Why you little-“ A book flew through the air in place of a vase and Levi found before catching it. “You can’t even throw book. How did you pass your assessment this year?” Nile growled slowly and Erwin quickly cleared his throat. “We’ll place a request for own parking. Moving on.” Nile frowned at the blonde, but nodded. “It was the Corp’s turn to sign guards to the Queen’s birthday bash. Has that been done?” Erwin nodded. “Really? I never saw the paperwork.” Hanji look knowingly to Levi. “The queen cleared our representatives personally. There was no need for you to waste your time checking the paperwork.” The crazy lady said in a very businesslike manner.

Ten minutes went by.

Then twenty. 

Thirty. 

An hour. 

Two hours. 

Three hours later, Aaron was getting very tired. His eyelids were starting to feel very heavy and he was slouching more than he usually would allow himself to. It was bad for the back and he was  _ messed up  _ enough in his own opinion. The hand that Eren had been holding now rested in his lap as he drew invisible pictures in his Alpha’s palm. “All right, well then, you can all leave in a minute.” Eren focused snapped back to Dok and the matter at hand. “But first, Levi, I requested your Omega’s legal forms two days ago and I have yet to receive them.” All eyes turned on the shorter mail, including Eren’s. “That’s entirely my fault.” The raven admitted. Nile’s eyes widened. “I went to send them out… But then I decided that his forms were none of your fucking business and didn’t.” Nile frowned and glared at Levi. 

“As President of the Military Police, I have to remind you that your status is Earl-“ “As someone who does not give a fuck, I have to remind you that your status as President does not affect me in the slightest. You have no business with my Omega, period. Meeting adjourned. “Everyone stood and began to file out of the room without a second glance at Nile. Eren frowned as they made their way to the front of the building and back to the locker their things were in. “Why did he want my papers?” Eren asked as the older male handed him his coat. “He has a superiority complex and feels emasculated by my disregard for his status.” Eren nodded thoughtfully as Duke Erwin Smith approach them.

“You must be Eren,” He stuck out his hand and the brunette shook his head to say he wouldn’t be touching him. The Alpha’s sent was overwhelmingly strong and he did  _ not  _ like it. It was just too… Boastful? Self important? He didn’t know, but it felt like he was being suffocated. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Erwin added, letting his hand fall to his side. Eren nodded. Levi looked over at the boy with the smirk. “He always smells like this after meeting. It’s just from being worked up.” The Alphas watched the Omega take in the information and relax. “Likewise…” Eren replied to Erwin in the blonde smiled brightly. “Well, I should be getting back home before my cat breaks my fish tank again.” Eren stuck his hand out and not taller male happily shook it. “See you later, Levi. Have a good evening, Eren.” They watched as the blonde made his way out of the building. 

Eren turned back to Levi as he handed him his phone. The Omega quickly turned it on. He sighed. “You missed her call?” Levi asked. The brunette nodded. “All 15 of them.” Levi frowned. She wanted him to move in with his Alpha and _ mate _ , but called him fifteen times the moment she couldn’t reach him. Eren quickly dialed her number back and waited for her to pick up. Levi closed his locker and placed a hand on the boy’s back as they walked out of the building in towards the limo. 

  
  


“H-hey mom”

“I saw” 

“My phone was off”

“I-I know, but-”

“I was with Levi tho-”

“No”

“Maybe”

“Yes”

“What are you going to say if I-”

“But dad already spoke to-”

“Fine, fine. Let me ask him.”

  
••••••

Eren looked at Levi with a nervous smile. “Um… my mom wants to talk to you…” Levi ruffled the boy’s hair and took the phone when he was offered it.

••••••

“Hello”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Yes”

“No”

“Is that what he said?”

“No, I haven’t been in your room”

  
  


••••••

Eren’s eyes widened as Levi sent him a knowing look. Eld opened the limo door for both of them and the raven haired male gestured for the younger to get in first. 

  
••••••

“That’s correct”

“No, he’s great”

“Very well behaved”

“No, I don’t think he’s unatt-”

“Of course not” 

“He’s fifteen”

“I’m aware of the law, but I’m also aware that it differs for Betas and Alphas”

“He’s an Omega, but he’s also still just a child”

“I may be, but waiting a few years-” 

“Ma;am with all due respect, he’s  _ my  _ Omega. I’ll do what I believe is best for him regardless of what you believe”

“I know that. I appreciate that you’ve kept him safe, but-”

“Look,  _ ma’am.  _ You’re starting to get on…”

  
••••••

Levi looked down at the open door of the limo and noticed the Omega was listening in to their conversation. He frowned and shut the door behind him. 

  
••••••

“He’s  _ my  _ Omega. Your son, my Omega. If you have a complaint about how I treat him, feel free to advise me on how to better our relations. But don’t talk about his sex life to me. Ever.”

“If that’s all, I’ll give the phone back to your son”

  
••••••

Levi opened the door to the limo and quickly caught the Omega as he fell forward out of the car door. “Eavesdropping, are we?” The Alpha asked teasingly as he placed the Omega back in the car. “...” Eren took back the phone with a blush and moved to the very edge of the opposite end of the seats. 

••••••  
  


“Hey. momma”

“No, I didn’t”

“...is that so”

“No! I didn’t say any-”

“I’m not lying!”

“I don’t know! Maybe he-”

“I didn’t!”

“Maybe  _ you’re  _ overdramatic”

“You just talked to-”

“No. I’m hanging up. I’m not answering anymore of your calls today. I’ll talk to you tomorrow or see you Wednesday. Love you, bye.”

  
••••••

Eren hung up and turned off his phone before turning his attention back on the Alpha who was texting on his own mobile device. “Are we going back to my house?” The boy asked when Levi glanced up from his screen. The older nodded.

“Do you want to stop somewhere and eat?” Levi asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket. The Omega’s face flushed bright red. “N-no, that’s okay.” The shorter frowned. “You are hungry though?” Levi already knew the answer. It was something in the brunet’s scent that told him so. It was stronger than before, which for Omegas meant that they were in need of something from their Alpha. Given that Eren is still only fifteen, he probably had no idea it was happening. Eren didn’t want to lie. He didn’t like to lie as much as his mother seemed to think he did. 

“I don’t… I don’t want you to pay for my food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

I don’t… I don’t want you paying for my food.” 

Levi inhaled through his nose quietly before sighing. “Eren, I invited you out to one of the most prestigious meetings of the century. The least I can do is buy you dinner.” The Omega’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I had fun. I am having fun.” The look in the brunet’s eyes made Levi smirk. Determined and honest. His two favorite things. Too bad the boy wasn’t winning this battle. 

“You’d be having more fun if you weren’t hungry. We can order you something if you’d prefer to eat at home.” Eren Still looked hesitant. “Are… well, um… Can we get pizza? We could eat in my living room since the kitchen is still a mess.” Levi smiled at the Omega and a wave of sweet pheromones blew through the limo. Eren was very happy. “Is that a yes?” The boy asked, moving over to lay his chin on the alphas shoulder. “That’s a yes.” 

Aaron stared at the older mail for a few minutes smiling before he realized what he was doing. His eyes widened slightly and the blush that stained his cheeks didn’t fade as he looked away. “Is your driver going to wait outside?“ The boy asked turning his phone back on so he didn’t have to face the person he was talking to. “He’ll go wherever he’s called. He’s not my private driver.” Eren nodded. “That’s probably a fun job, right? Getting to drive important people around?” Levi shrugged.

_ “Hey, Eld. You like driving important people around?“ _ The Alpha asked loudly enough for Eld to hear. _ “No, you’re all ungrateful assholes.” _ Eren’s eyes widened at the reply before the man started laughing. _ “It’s a blast. I know all the gossip and have more dirt on the nobility then the paparazzi!” _Eren grinned. “That’s awesome.” 

**“She’s a maniac, maniac on the floor! And she’s dancing like she’s never danced before!” **Eren jumped before answering his phone. 

“Hey!”

“How was it?”

“You would complain about that”

“Oh, nothing. Just that you’re spoiled to shit and can’t appreciate anything”

“I know, but at least I admit to that!”

“Shut up”

“Seriously?!”

“No, you didn’t!”

“So if I ask her-”

••••

Eren grinned and Levi couldn’t help but feel a little thing of jealousy at whoever was making him so happy.

••••

“Okay, okay. Fair point. I believe you anyway”

“Not tonight”

“My parents aren’t home, that’s why”

“I don’t know what she did to you, but the Armin I know doesn’t break rules. I thought you were still in Iceland anyway”

“Well thanks for notifying me… seriously though not tonight”

“Like I said, my parents aren’t home and my mom won’t be happy-”

“No”

“No”

“I’m having a guest over, okay? You’re not invited”

“Because I said so”

“No”

“Why would he come over? Mikasa moved out”

“No… And he’s with Marco, remember?”

“No! What?! No! Of course not! He’s a complete ass!”

“It’s none of your business who it is-”

“Don’t you dare call her”

“No, I just don’t want her to know I have my phone on”

“It’s none of your-”

“My Alpha, okay? I’m with him right now, don’t show up to my house, goodnight.” 

  


Eren ended the call before looking shyly back at the Alpha he’s been talking about. “Armin… Apparently my friends are back from Iceland.” Levi nodded with a smirk. “I see that.“ The boy’s phone vibrated and he looked down to see he’d gotten a ton of messages from the group Snapchat. “Um… this is a weird question… but can… can we take a picture together?… selfie…?” Levi smirked at the way the boy was obviously unsure if he knew what selfie meant.

“Your cordless mobile device can take photos without needing to develop them in a dark room?” Eren’s face turned bright red. “I didn’t know if selfie was a word adults used…” The Omega said shyly. “Hanji is very social media savvy. I know all of the slang your generation uses.“ “All of it? Swag? Dab-“ “Unfortunately.” Eren grinned and got on his Snapchat camera. “So you don’t mind?” He asked. The Alpha shook his head. Anything is Omega wanted from him, he would receive.

“Is the flower crown OK?“ Levi had to keep himself from scowling. He nodded. The boy just continued to smile as he moved in closer against Levi and took the picture. “Wow… You make the flower crown looks so se-“ Eren’s eyes widened as he realized what he was about to say. “S-sophisticated. It looks really sophisticated on-“ Eren stopped talking and hid his face against the man’s shoulder out of embarrassment. He knew there was no covering up what he’d meant. Levi just stroked his hair calmly. “How long until we get back to my house?“ The Omega whispered against the fabric of his Alpha’s suit jacket. “A little over half an hour.”

The boy remained quiet and hiding his face for quite some time before he turned back to his phone and read the replies from the group chat. “My friends say hi.” Actually, half of the messages were asking for his number or if they could borrow him, but Eren wasn’t going to talk about how thirsty everyone was for him. Levi hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you have Snapchat? Since Hanji has such great _ savoir faire _ when it comes to media?” “ _ Savoir faire? _ Fancy French term. I’m impressed.” Eren smiled at the Alpha’s praise. “I _ do _ have Snapchat, but I do _ not _use it.” Eren’s smile quickly turned into a pout. “You should…” The Omega mumbled as he stared down at his phone. “I might if Hanji ever stops blowing up my notifications with stupid shit.” The brunet smiled at that. He liked that Hanji woman. 

Of course, he liked Levi much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

When the limo finally pulled into his driveway, Eren was asleep with his head resting on Levi’s shoulder. The Alpha had already call the pizza place and they would be arriving any minute. He gently shook the brunette. “Eren…”

The Omega woke up with sleepy eyes and looked around him and confusion. “We’re here.” He looked over at Levi and his eyes widened. “Oh! Okay. Let’s go.” Eld opened the door and Eren quickly got out. “Hey, it’s still snowing!” The snow in the driveway was above his ankles and he couldn’t have been happier. Well, if he wasn’t freezing his ass off. Levi got out of the car and waved Eld off. “Goodnight!” Eren said to the driver and Levi felt like he had never seen anything more pure in his life.

“Come on!” Eren tugged on the sleeve of Levi’s suit jacket is the limo drove away. “It’s cold.” The Alpha followed the boy as he was once more invited into his home. “Do you want something to drink?” Eren asked as Levi closed the door behind them. “Water, please.” The brunet nodded as he shed his coat and shoes before quickly making his way to the kitchen and grabbing two waters. He opened the door to the smaller living room. “The couch is kind of stiff, but the pillows are really soft.” Eren handed the older a water and left the door to the smaller living room open behind them.

“Nice duffel bag.” Levi said, hoping the brunet would give him some clue as to what was inside. “Thanks. It’s my runaway bag. It’s got everything I’d need to make it from here to Guildroe. The Omega city.” Levi nodded. “Still planning to go there?” The Alpha asked. “I got caught last time and ended up with a shocking anklet… So no.” Eren wasn’t about to tell him he wouldn’t because he had an Alpha. That would be going against the reason he ran away in the first place!

Though he’d thought about someone completely different from Levi when he thought about what kind of Alpha he would end up with. He had assumed that his alpha was going to be a rude, domineering, pretentious, self entitled, hateful, sex driven, power-hungry asshole. He hadn’t expected Levi at all. He didn’t expect an Alpha to show up with the chocolate he’d mentioned in the same portfolio he threatened and rejected him in. He hadn’t thought for a moment that Levi would think he was clever or that he would be invited to a business meeting. And not that it was directly relevant to his opinion on the Alpha’s character, but he also hadn’t expected his mate to be so fucking attractive.

“You probably couldn’t get there anyway. The traffic in that city is worse than rush-hour around Castle Rose.” Eren’s eyes widened as the Alpha took a seat on the couch. “You’ve been there?” The brunet sat down on the opposite end of the couch and turn to face Levi. “A few times. Farlan’s mate worked there and when they got married they had their wedding planned by her sister who was an Omega.” Eren’s imagination was already running amuck wildly with thoughts of what a city of Omega‘s would be like. Where they could have jobs just like anyone else and be successful members of society. The doorbell rang.

Levi stood and went to the door quickly before Eren would have time to offer to pay for the pizza. The brunet stared at the Alpha curiously as he walked back into the room with the pizza. “You took your shoes off…?” He asked, confused. “I wasn’t going to wear them on the carpeted floor.“ Levi said and Eren nodded thoughtfully before the pizza was set on the table. The older could practically see the anticipation bleeding through the boy’s gaze as he waited for permission to eat. However, he wasn’t going to grant him permission. He, instead, opened the top of the box and took his own slice before watching the other curiously. He looked hesitant to eat without first being told to, but slowly the realization that Levi wasn’t going to reprimand him for it set in and he took his own slice from the box.

Carla wasn’t lying when she said he ate a lot. Levi as two slices of pizza. Eren are seven and a half he didn’t seem to notice until afterwards and he blushed. “Do you want to watch The Simpsons now?” Eren asked and smiled when Levi nodded. 

Eren took the practically empty pizza box to the kitchen before leading Levi up the stairs and back to his room. He hit a button at the top of the stairs and they rose up the rest of the way into his room, closing them off from the rest of the house. “Who’s your favorite character?” Eren asked, placing the DVD inside his laptop slot before walking over to his dresser and pulling out pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt. “Bart,” Eren moves a foldable room divider out from behind his dresser and put it in front of the bathtub so he could change without being seen. “Marge is also okay.” Eren likes Homer best and as slipped off his current clothes, he told the Alpha so. “But he’s kind of an ass to Marge and she’s really nice to him.” 

Levi couldn’t help but stare as the divider as the boy spoke. All he could see was a very light shadow from the Omega’s body and he was glad. He honestly didn’t know how strong his resolve would be when faced with such temptation. He kept reminding himself that the age of consent for Betas was eighteen and the same was true for Alphas unless they were mating with an Omega. He wanted to treat Eren as an equal. He turned his head away and stared at the ceiling fan. 

Eren has changed within a minute after the Alpha has looked away and quickly went over to the bed. He motioned for Levi to do the same and it took all of his resolve to not stare at the boy’s long tan legs- those soft thighs. “And I like how a lot of the episodes have a moral they’re trying to teach even though Homer is literally one of the most immoral characters ever.” Levi’s attention snapped back to the brunet’s face and the small blush on it as he hit play on the first episode of season five. 

Half way through the season, Eren was falling asleep against Levi. The older male began to stand from the bed. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll come visit you again tomorr-“ A hand grabbed his wrist and he looked down at the brunet. “Do… you can sleep over if you want…” Levi looked into the boy’s sleepy green eyes and shook his head. “I should go, Er-“ “Stay…? I have some clothes that are too big on me, you could probably fit them. And you can use the divider to change, I won’t peek.” Eren was already moving the laptop from his legs so he could find the clothes. “I’d love to, but I-“ “Just for tonight? I miss my family… and this house gets scary alone at night.” The boy was pleading with big puppy dog eyes for the older to stay. He sighed. There was no way he could say no. 

Fifteen minutes later after they’d brushed their teeth (Eren gave Levi a new toothbrush from his cupboard) over the sink, the Omega pulled the alpha in the direction of his bed. He completely let his guard down and his scent intensified ninety fold. Levi felt intoxicated. “If it gets too hot, I can turn the fan on…” Eren said crawling into bed and staring up at the raven haired man. Levi brushed away the boy’s bangs from his forehead before laying down beside him. He tensed when the brunet automatically wrapped his arms and legs around him and leaned into his body heat. But the tension fled as he watched the Omega turn his head to listen to his heartbeat and he let out a satisfied hum.

Levi closed his eyes and allowed his own guard to drop in the unalloyed peace that was his Omega‘s presence.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your appreciation


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken in wattpad 
> 
> It was another three update day! Hope you enjoyed 😁

Eren was the first to wake and his eyes widened as he realized he was cuddling with someone. With an Alpha. With _ his _Alpha. He didn’t even need to scent the air to know because he was covered in his mate’s enticing smell. It filled the room like a thick mist and Eren knew the man had completely let his guard down. His head was on the other male’s chest and he slowly untangled his limbs from the older’s sleeping form before slipping out of bed as quietly as possible. He didn’t change out of his pajamas, but brushed his teeth quickly and hit the button on his stairs so he could make his way to the kitchen.

Levi woke up 15 minutes later with a content smirk as he registered his Omega‘s sent clinging to his form like a second skin.However, the smirk disappeared when he saw the Omega was not in the room. He quickly got up and went to change, but his clothes were not on the dresser where he had left them folded the night before. He side and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. Aaron however, the smirk disappeared when he saw the Omega was not in the room. He quickly got up and went to change, but his clothes were not on the dresser where he had left them folded the night before. He sighed and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. Eren wasn’t on the third or second floor either.

When Levi took the last step down to the first floor, he relaxed. He could smell his Omega‘s happy scent from the kitchen as well as something cooking. He didn’t know if the kitchen was still a mess or not, so he took the opportunity while the boy was occupied to use the bathroom and try to reign in his own scent- a nearly impossible task to complete when the Omega‘s pheromones were practically drowning him in sweet euphoria. He managed to tone it down to the level he’d kept yesterday when the doorbell rang.

“Eren Juhager?”

“_ Yeager. _Yeah, that’s me.”

“Do you have someone who can sign for this?

“What do you mean? It’s _ my _table. I ordered it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“It’s fine.”

“But, I can’t let you sign for this.”

“What? Why not? I’m fifteen. I’m a legal adult.” 

“I’m sorry, little guy, but I can’t let an Omega sign for major purchase. This table was three thousand dollars… Unless you have someone to sign for the table… All I can do is refund the money you paid with.”

“It was _ my _money though! I paid for it myself, why-“

“I don’t know whose money it is just by you saying so. Can one of your parents sign please?” 

•••••

Levi could senses mate’s displeasure as well as smell the sourness in the air. He was getting very stressed very quickly.

•••••

“My parents aren’t home, but I can get the receipt. I have the order form and everything! If you’ll just let me-“ 

“I can’t let you sign for it even if you were to give me a certificate from the President of the company stating you made the purchase. If there’s no one else home, I’ll be leaving and I’ll put in a request for your refund. Have a nice-“

“Wait! Please wait… m-my parents aren’t home, but can another person sign for it?” 

“As long as they are in America and are above the age of-“

“Levi!”

Levi made his way out of the bathroom as Eren came around the corner with a red face and extremely intense scent of anxiety. He looked very close to crying.

“Levi, The guy with the table says he can’t let me sign f-for the table because! because I’m an Omega a-and I-“ 

Levi frowned at how completely and utterly crestfallen the boy was. He ruffled his hair with a sigh and wrapped his arm around his waist in an attempt to comfort him as they made their way back to the door. The delivery man was tapping his foot in an irritated manner and staring at his phone. Levi let off a little more of his dominating scent then was probably necessary as he approached the door. The man’s eyes widened and he looked up from his phone.

“Good morning, sir!”

“Is there a reason he can’t sign for his own table?”

••••••

The delivery man’s fake smile fell and he turned slightly red. 

••••••

“It’s company policy, sir. If he would have chosen to pay for a normal table instead of one that’s so highly priced, I wouldn’t have had to bother you. However, purchases over one hundred dollars cannot be signed for by people who primarily do not have jobs. I apologize for-“

••••••

Eren turned to Levi with wide eyes, almost like he was begging the Alpha to believe him.

“I _ did _have a job though! It’s my money! I swear it-“

“I know. Since I’m present can you sign for it? It isn’t my money in the table is a gift to his mother.”

_ “I'm afraid I can’t do that, sir. If you’ll please just sign for the table, I can give it directly to your Omega and he can put it together all by himself if you wants-“ _

Eren growled in the delivery man’s eyes went slightly red. Levi tightened his hold on the boy’s waist and let his scent become a little bit stronger and took the clipboard from the man.

“I’ll sign for it.” 

Levi quickly signed his name on the line required and handed the clipboard back to the man. The delivery man’s eyes widened as he read the name, obviously registering that he was an Earl.

“Thank you, Earl. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. Store policy… Um, the other men will unload the table right now. Thank you for your time. And I’m very sorry, Mr. Yeager. It was not my intention to inconvenience you.”

The delivery man turned on his heel and walked quickly back to the truck. Two men quickly moved the box inside to the dining room. Eren watch it all with clenched fists and watery eyes. When the door shut behind the last of the men, Eren turned away from Levi. “I hate being an Omega!” He stormed off with angry tears streaming down his face and went to lock himself in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Levi went into the kitchen after Eren had ran off up stairs and finished making what he now knew were omelets. It was luck that Eren had turned the heat low enough that nothing burned while he dealt with the delivery man. The kitchen itself hadn’t been messy and Levi knew that the boy had probably cleaned it before he started making breakfast. The Alpha easily located the plates and placed one omelet on a plate for Eren. He ate his in the kitchen and washed his plate to give the boy more time alone before he carried the other plate upstairs.

The stairs to the attic hadn’t been closed up, but Levi knocked on the floor once he went up anyway. He looked over to find the brunet laying with his face buried in the pillow the Alpha had slept on during the night.“You’re going to suffocate laying like that.” Eren turned his head slightly to look at the Alpha. “Good, maybe I’ll die. I bet heaven will have equality.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat in a very painful show of disapproval.

“ _ Oi _ , you shouldn’t say things like that.” The older walked over to the bed and sat down beside the boy as he re-buried his head in the pillow. “Oh yeah, because then you’d be out of an Omega.  _ How selfish of me _ .” ! Levi found at that. “I’m not the bad guy here.” “Yes, you are! You all are! If Alphas didn’t feel so god damn entitled, maybe I could sign for my own fucking purchase. You probably don’t even realize it either! You have high status, money, great looks, perfect physique, respect! No one asked you to prove your worth basic human right. You just get them! I can’t even count the amount of people whose first words to me are ‘Omega, huh? What’s that like? How many Alphas do you have? Are you mated? Do you want to be?’ I can’t go to a goddamn post office without being cat called. You probably never get that and you’re a fucking model or something. Nobody takes me seriously! A-and! And I know it’s not your fault. I don’t know why I’m yelling at you. I’m just upset! And that guy was so fucking irritating and I’ve never been so mad in my life!” 

Levi watched the boy try to reign in his emotions and smirked when green eyes glanced at the omelet. “You’re not going to leave because I yelled at you?” He questioned as the alpha sat the plate in front of him. “Do you want me to?“ The brunet shook his head. “The no. Eat up, you have a table to finish painting and then one to assemble. Not to mention your naked lady is still without a face or feet.” Eren slowly smiled and nodded. “And we have to build a snowman.” He added, taking his first bite of his omelet. Levi smirked. “And you’ll have to tell me where my clothes are so I can leave after we’ve built one.” Eren’s eyes widened and his face flushed.“Or you could stay the night again…” The boy offered, hopefully. Levi didn’t reply and instead stood up. “Is the sparkling water still on the table?” The Alpha asked and Eren didn’t like that he was avoiding giving him a reply. “Yep. It’s in the door of the fridge.”

Levi casually slept from his water now and then is Eren ate in silence. The doorbell rang just as the boy was taking his last bite. His brows furrowed in confusion since he wasn’t expecting anyone, but he and Levi walked down together anyway and Eren went to answer the door. Levi took the boy’s plate to the kitchen and began to do the dishes as a thank you for breakfast.

  
  


“Jeagerbombastic! Guess who brought booze? Your best pal, good ole’ jeanboy. Let’s drink!”

“Jean-“

“No need to thank me. I got this in Iceland and you’re going to flip your shit. It’s great.”

“Jean,  _ The legal drinking age for an omega is twenty five…” _

“Never stopped you bef-“

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jean. I don’t drink. Drinking is wrong. I wouldn’t do-“ _

** _Oh shit. Your parents are home?”_ **

_ “No, Jean. I have no idea what that could be insinuating, but I’m a good kid-“ _

“Dude, you’re being really fucking weird. Are you up to get smashed or not?”

•••••

Levi sighed and dried off the dishes before making his way to the door. He kept his son as undetectable as possible, remembering that the Jean kid was only eighteen.

•••••

_ “Jean, I have never gotten smashed my life. I don’t know why you would bring alcohol into this house of innocence, but-“ _

“I’ll leave it in the bush, call me when you’re not being weird as fu-  _ oh, hello sir.” _

Eren face palmed before turning halfway so he could see both Jean and Levi. He pouted at the unhappy scowl the Alpha wore. “Eren, care to explain why an alpha below the age of twenty one is bringing you alcohol when you’re ten years away from being twenty five?” 

“I have no-“

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, but raised an eyebrow. He was daring Eren to lie to him. Challenging him to break the honesty they’d shared and the faith he’d already installed in the Omega‘s word.

“...Cause sometimes we drink together with Armin.”

“Gee, thanks Eren. Drag us all down with you.” A blond Alpha said as he walked up I got the porch behind Jean. He tugged his turtleneck down as he pushed through the doorway. “Aren’t you and Eren the same age?” Levi asked the newcomer. 

“Yes, sir. Armin Arlert.” He stuck his hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under circumstances in which  _ someone  _ wasn’t being a  _ snitch. _ ” Eren frowned. “He’s already intoxicated.” The brunet whispered to Levi. “You gonna tell him about your panty collection too, Eren? Or are you just going to expose us?” Eren’s eyes widened and Levi looked at him in amusement and curiosity. “This is why we drink alone, you bitch.” Eren said before grabbing the six pack from Jean and pushing the two out of the door, closing and locking it behind them. 

“My bad, Jeager. Good luck!” Jean called through the door before they turned and left. 

“You’re not keeping this.” Levi took the six pack from the boy with a disappointing look and a stern glare at him. The brunet quickly turned on the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. “Please don’t tell my mom, Levi… I won’t drink anymore.” Levi frowned and walked back to the kitchen. “You won’t right? We didn’t do it that often anyway… like once a month or so… and I said I won’t anymore. She’ll ground me forever. Then you won’t be allowed to visit me. You like me right? You think I’m okay? I’m not terrible? Right? Don’t you want to be able to visit me-“ “I’m an Earl, Eren. By law I’m supposed to report this to the MPs and let them do a full investigation into how many of your friends are drinking and who is supplying the alcohol.” Eren’s face drained of all color. 

“B-But, we weren’t hurting anyone! We just wanted to have a little fun and relieve some stress. Y-you can’t tell them, Levi! You can’t! We’ll all be in a lot of trouble and our entire-“ “I’m  _ not  _ reporting it.” Eren’s eyes widened and he started to smile as the man opened each bottle of foreign beer and poured it down the sink drain. “I  _ am  _ going to tell your-“ “No! No! No, Levi! Please don’t! P-please don’t! I swear I won’t do it again! Levi, don’t, pretty please! You can’t! I-I’ll never be allowed to have friends again! Levi, Levi, Levi, you can’t! You just can’t! A-alpha please don’t- I’m sorry. I won’t- please don’t…” Eren was crying into the back of the older male’s shirt, having a total breakdown and Levi felt very sick to his stomach. “Your friends, Eren. I’m going to have to tell your friends to stop. Calm down. Breath. I’m telling your parents. No one else needs to know.” He turned around and the boy engulfed him in a hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Levi patted his back. 

“No more drinking though, okay? It’s not good for you.” Eren nodded vigorously and pulled away. “Okay.” Levi sighed and wiped the tears from the boy’s red face gently. “Now, I want to see you painting tb dining room table.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Levi sat in a dining room chair as the boy painted his absolutely horrid rendition of The Last Supper. “Did Jesus always wear lipstick?” Levi asked and Eren laughed. “I don’t know, but I won’t judge him for it either way.” The Alpha smirked and got on his Snapchat for the first time in over three months to send a picture of to send a picture of his Omega’s horrendous artwork. “Do you think I’m going to Hell for this?” Eren asked with a grin over at the older male. Levi was pleased that he caught it on camera. “No. Angels don’t go to Hell for painting.” The Alpha he typed out something on his phone. 

“Shit!” 

The Alpha looked over at the red faced boy tried to dry the water that he’d spilt all over the table. “Oh, fuck me.” The brunet said under his breath and his eyes widened as he realized he’d spoken out loud. Levi chose to pretend he hadn’t heard it for the sake of his own sanity. “Do you need hel-?” “No. Nope. Negative. You just stay over there.” The raven smirked. 

Two hours later, Eren was bundled upon a coat and putting on his shoes as the Alpha changed back into his other clothes that the brunet washed. Levi came downstairs and watched as the Omega bounced on his heels with excitement as he waited to go build a snowman. It was almost one o’clock since they had woken up rather late and the older didn’t have the heart to Eren he had to leave soon. He  _ did  _ run a manor and he had important guests and business matters to attend to. It was Tuesday, after all. 

It didn’t take long for the man to slip on his shoes and follow the younger outside. “Yes! Look how much more snow there is than earlier. We can build the biggest snowman ever. He’ll conquer the Arctic.” Levi smirked at the boy’s enthusiasm. 

There wasn’t much talking during the snowman construction as Eren was  _ very  _ focused. The few times there were words shared it was the Omega instructing the Alpha to better some part of the snowman he’d been given jurisdiction over. But forty five minutes later, Eren ran inside to get a carrot and cane back out with the biggest smile Levi had ever seen on anyone. “We should name him.” The boy said, stepping back to stand by the other male. “Let’s name him Duke Penguin.” 

Levi laughed. “Of all names for a snowman…” Levi was tempted to kiss the boy- he was just too damn cute. Eren was preoccupied by the sound of Levi’s laugh and his own temptation to kiss him. However, neither made an attempt to assert the temptation and they both went back inside. “Do you want some hot chocolate? I’m pretty good at making it…” Levi checked the time on his phone and shook his head. 

“I need tot get back to the manor.” He said and watched Eren’s happy expression morph into one of disappointment. “ _ Oh…  _ okay. Did you already call the driver?” He asked, looking slightly hopeful. “I don’t call. My secretary, Petra- who you met yesterday, keeps my schedule and calls for me. He should be here in a couple of m-“ Eren But his lip with a pout on his lips. “Can I co-“ The boy paused before pulling out his phone out of his coat pocket and held it out for the Alpha. “Can I call you? Later or sometime…” 

The corners of Levi’s lips tilted up into a small smile. He quickly put his number ingot the phone and handed it back. “My briefcase is in the living-“ “I’ll get it!”Eren turned fast Omni s fest and went into the living room to retrieve the older male’s briefcase. “U-um… you can come visit you again. If you want to, I mean. If you want to, I mean. If you’re around here or something. Well you don’t  _ have  _ to be around, you can come back- I’d like you to visit again.” Eren stammered with a bright blush and a lot of unneeded hand movements. Levi laughed and the brunet’s eyes widened. Maybe he didn’t want to- 

“You can call whenever you want. I put in a second number which is my office phone. Petra will always be the one to answer. If you ever need a ride, or any type of help… even if you want to get to Guildroe, she’ll arrange it. No more drinking, and tell your friends I said the same.” Levi smirked and retrieved his case from the blushing brunet and went to leave. “W-waif! Levi, wait!” Eren grabbed his suit sleeve. The raven looked over his shoulder at the boy. “I’m glad that it’s you.” Levi stared in silence at the boy for a minute in confusion. “You’re glad…  _ it’s  _ me?” He asked with slightly furrowed brows. Eren smiled. 

“I’m happy that  _ you  _ turned out to be my  _ Alpha _ .” The older’s silver eyes widened slightly before he smiled. “Now say your happy your Omega turned out to be me.” Eren jokes in an attempt to lighten the serious tone he’d taken on. Levi smirked before pulling the brunet into his embrace. “I’m happy that you turned out to be my Omega… Eren if you’re a bit of a brat.” Eren quickly returned the hug he’d been pulled into. He tried to subtly inhale the Alpha’s scent as he felt himself getting anxious at the thought of him leaving. “... don’t want you to go…” Eren muttered against the man’s shoulder. And it was true. 

That’s what being an Omega was. It was wanting to stay enveloped in the presence of one person. To be protected. To nurture. To love and be loved unconditionally without pause. Being an Omega was being the exact opposite of Eren Jeager. 

And yet… there he was. The Omega, Eren Jeager, silently pleading with his Alpha not to go on the second day of their knowing each other. 

“I’ll be back sometime. You have my number. I expect to hear about how many hours it took for your mom to stop crying a  _ happy river. _ ” Levi said pulling away from the boy and turning to the door. “Be safe, okay?” The older said as he turned the knob and stepped out into the cold. He gave an apologetic look to the sad Omega as he shut the door behind him. 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

Eren didn’t know what he was going to do for the rest of the day, but knew where to start. He watched as the Alpha’s limo pulled away and quickly went to lock the doors. He was home alone after all. After the house was secured, he ran up to his room and got into his mini fridge. He stared at the three cans of beer in the very back of the bottom rack before taking them out and opening one after another. He watched with a satisfied smile is the liquid drain from the sink.  He didn’t like the smell of beer anyway.

When he completely ridden himself of any and all alcohol within the house he went back to bed. It smelled like Levi and that made him happy. His phone rang and he sighed. 

  
  


“Hey mom”

“Nothing” 

“No, he left”

“No, he had business to attend to”

“Yes, I’m sure”

“I-I think he likes me? Maybe? I don’t know mom”

“He said he’ll visit again”

“I’m not sure”

“I got his number”

“No he just left, like, fifteen minutes ago”

“I’ll call him when I feel like it” 

“How’s your trip?”

“No, don’t come back early” 

“You haven’t seen her for like a month”

“I’m fine”

“Yup, I took it”

“I know” 

“Okay, love you” 

“Bye”

  
  


_ Well… I could clean the house? _

Eren side and rolled off his bed onto his feet. “Nothing else to do…” He walked over to his table, grabbed the bent bobby pin from his magazine (a home-improvement magazine) and went over to his compartment. He remove the photo carefully and without much difficulty. Still, it was kind of heavy and Levi could’ve moved it ten times quicker. He grabbed his wallet and the spare house key from behind the wall before closing the secret space and placing the picture back where it belonged.

_ We’re out of Windex and lavender for breeze… I need a new mop too. Oh, I should get some stuff to make dinner tonight. _

He walked over to his medicine cabinet that was on the wall by the bathtub and took out his scent repressants and Beta patches. He’d repress his own scent and use his dad’s to keep anyone from targeting him. Simple. He knew what he was doing-  _ “Fuck.”  _

He was out of Beta patches. Which meant he shouldn’t go out.  _ But mom will be pissed if I don’t clean the dining room properly and it still smells like paint.  _ He weighed his options. He could stay and explain to his mother that he didn’t have the things necessary to clean up the house and get yelled at for making a mess in the first place as well as get an extension for his time grounded… Possibly never be allowed to do anything ever again since she’s already mad… Or he could go out with just his repressants and risk getting arrested or raped.

Obviously, it was time to go shopping.

Eren changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a beige turtleneck before putting on his coat and winter boots. The store was an hour’s walk from his house and he really didn’t plan to get much, so he decided to take his bike and make it there and back faster. He walked the door to his house after making sure he had his wallet and his key. He got on his bike and started on his way to the store.

Thirty five minutes later he found himself in the mall cornered by two Alphas and three Betas. 

“Hey… really there’s no need for this. I just came to buy a mop and leave. I’ll be gone before you have time to blink, really.” Eren said with his hands up in a forfeit way. “Shut up, Omega.“ Eren’s eyes widened. The guy in the front laughed at his reaction. “What? You thought we wouldn’t know just because you have a little medicine in you? You look like a bitch, you smell like a bitch.” The other Alpha in the group, a big blonde guy, laughed as well. “Yeah, and now you can beg like one.” Eren frowned and glared at the group of assholes. 

“No, I can’t. I’m sure when you are targeting Omega’s, your great members of society… So just let me go on my way and this doesn’t have to get ugly.” he warned. He shouldn’t have left the house. He could probably take down the two Alphas, but if the Betas decided to get involved too- “Don’t threaten us,  _ bitch _ .” Oh, great. The Betas were definitely in on it as well. He couldn’t decide what to do. Should he call for help? That might just draw more Alphas with bad intentions towards him. Should he pretend to go along with it and then run? But if he didn’t get to an opening… _ rape _ . He felt a shiver run down his spine as the men took a step forward in their scents flooded his senses.  _ Gross. Fucking gross. Disgusting. Revolting. Not alpha. Not alpha. Fake Alphas. Not alpha. _

“Hey! What do you idiot kids think your- Eren?” Eren’s eyes widened as Erwin came into view. “Erwin!” “Aye, who the fuck do you think your calling idiots,  _ old man?”  _ Eren smiled a The way the older male’s demeanor changed in the younger Alpha’s stiffened.  _ “Is this your alpha?  _ We weren’t aware you had an Alpha. If you would have said so-“ Eren growled at the dark haired beta. “He’s not my alpha, but I still have-“ 

“Break! Then you two have no business together. This omega was just trying to have fun with us,  _ sir.  _ Isn’t that right, Omega?” The blonde said and released his pheromones to their highest level to attempt subduing the Omega. “Fat chance in hell, asshole. I came to get cleaning supplies and these-“ “ _ Eren?”  _ The brunette turned his head to see Hanji and Petra coming their way. “Looks like you’re in a bit of a pickle.” Petra said, glaring at the group of perverted kids with an expression Eren hoped would never be aimed at him. “Yeah…” 

The short haired woman pushed through the assholes and took hold of Eren‘s hand. “ _ Bitch _ . Don’t touch  _ our  _ Omega.” The brunet let out a loud growl as one of the Alphas grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back into his hold. “ _ Don’t fucking touch me.”  _ Eren said as he attempted to get out of his hold. “ _ If you get involved with these people, I’ll kill you. _ ” The Alpha whispered and Eren elbowed him in the stomach and Petra grabbed him. “Levi’s here… We should hurry if we don’t want trouble.” Eren’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I said, DON’T TOUCH OUR OMEGA, YOU SLUT.” Errands eyes widened and he let out a loud whine as he was thrown behind the group and his head hit a wall. Erwin, Hanji, and Petra let out loud growls as they prepared to annihilate the assholes. But Eren didn’t notice them. All he noticed was the scent that was washing over him as his vision got blurry. The proof that Levi had shown up. And he was  _ not _ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoke on Wattpad

“Levi, don’t.” Erwin warned as the shorter male approached than with a murderous look in his eyes. Petra was holding Eren in her arms as Hanji prepared to restrain Levi. If she could without dying… His scent was making the perverts who had sought out his Omega’s legs weak. “L-look. We didn’t mean to hurt him. He’s lighter than he looks! We were just having fun and he was walking around flaunting himself. It really isn’t our faults. He’s made for Alphas!” The blond said and Hanji nearly face palmed. “He’s made for  _ his  _ Alpha, you fucking idiots. And that’s exactly who you’ve pissed off.” She groaned. Petra shoves through them with Eren and approached Levi. 

“Sir, you should take care of your mate first and foremost. Let us handle these-“ “Fine. I’m taking him back to the manor.” The Alpha took the boy from the woman’s arms and turned quickly on his feet. He could only get pardoned so many times and didn’t want Eren targeted. Petra sighed as she watched him walk away. “Let’s take this outside.” Hanji and Erwin nodded in agreement. If the idiots left with anything less than a broken rib cage, Levi would break  _ their _ bones. 

~~~~

“Uhh… fuck…” Eren groaned as he sat up in bed. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn’t his room or his bed that he was in. However, the scent that seemed to wrap around him like a blanket made him relax. “ _ Levi?”  _ He called out. He still didn’t know exactly how he’d gotten there, but it wasn’t hard to put two and two together as he recalled the events at the mall. He looked around the room and smiled. It was probably the most luxurious room he’s ever seen. 

Though, Levi didn’t seem like the type of person to enjoy fur blankets and lots of pillows. It was almost a honeymoon room in Eren’s opinion. So either Levi was a hopeless romantic, or he had it decorated by someone else. 

It was glorious either way. The bed was so soft that the brunet considered just laying back down and pretending to be asleep for the next twenty years. And the blanket was just so warm… he didn’t want to get up. Levi probably has to force himself out of bed every morning. 

A knock sounded in the door across the room and Eren sat up. He looked down as the cold air hit his skin and his eyes widened. He wasn’t wearing pants and the shirt he had on was  _ not  _ his. The boy quickly wrapped himself in the blanket. “C-come in?” He said and was realized when Petra came through the door. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright! We were all so worried. How does your head feel? Any dizziness? Nausea?” Eren shook his head. “I feel great… is this Levi’s bedroom?” Petra nodded. “He didn’t want to put you in a guest room in case you woke up while everyone was busy. He also refused to put you on the sofa because you might get stiff… I think he just wanted you in his bed, but-“ “I think you shouldn’t be putting those thoughts in his head.” Levi said, smacking the back of Petra’s head as he walked in. Eren blushes and stared down at the blanket he was wrapped in. Petra laughed awkwardly. “I-of course, Captain… I’ll excuse myself.” The woman ran out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

“How’s your head?” Levi asked, walking over to a black, leather chair and sitting down. “Good. No pain or anything…” the older nodded. “Good.” Eren nodded. “What happened to th-“ “Do you want something to drink? Or eat?” Eren looked a the Alpha with narrowed eyes. He looked tired. He was wearing jogging pants and a v-neck, but it still looked very mature and elegant. The boy blushed when he was caught staring and shook his head. “I’m good. Um… did… I had groceries with me when- when I ran into those people, did you guys maybe…” Eren shut his mouth. He didn’t want Levi to think he expected him to get his stuff after they had already kept him from getting into a bad situation. “Hanji put them in the kitchen until you’re ready to go home.” Eren smiled. “Oh, okay. And, um, m-my pants?” The boy’s face was redder than a tomato. “They’re in the wash.” “Were they too dirty?” Levi looked at the blanket that the Omega had wrapped in and shook his head. “They just smelled.” Eren’s eyes widened. “ _ What?”  _ He couldn’t believe it. His Alpha thought he smelled! “The blond kid, he tried to make you submit by releasing his bullshit pheromones and they stayed on your clothes.” Eren relaxes.  _ Thank god.  _

“Is this your shirt?” Levi nodded and his phone vibrated. “I’ve got a surprise guest apparently.” The Alpha said, staring down at his phone. “I should go before she-“ The door to the bedroom swung open. “Levi, I’m- Oh. You aren’t Levi. What are you doing in this room?” Eren’s eyes widened as he stared at the girl. She was pretty. She had green eyes like him and shoulder length red hair. Her figure was like an hourglass and her smile had been very beautiful. Eren hated her. 

“How many times have I told you not to barge into my room?” Levi asked with a tired sigh. “How many times have I told you not to bring strangers home?” She replied crossing her arms and glaring at Eren. The Omega frowned. “I’m  _ not  _ a stranger.” He said with a slight growl to his voice. “Oh,  _ I’m sure.  _ You two probably know each other  _ very well,  _ sweetheart.” The girl said back.  _ You’re about to know my fists very well.  _

“Isabel, stop. This is Eren. My Omega.” The girls eyes widened. “Y-your… Omega?!”  _ Isabel… Isabel… where have I heard that-  _ “Oh! You’re his sister!” Eren said with a big smile. The girl smiled right back before making her way over to the brunet and bear hugging him. “It’s so nice to meet you! He didn’t even tell- Is this the surprise?” The girl asked turning to Levi while she kept her arms around Eren. The Alpha nodded. “This is so great. You’re so cute! What the hell? How did he end up with someone so cute? Look at you! You’re beautiful. So tan and how is your hair this gorgeous?” She pulled away and laughed when she saw how red Eren’s face was. “I could just eat you up. So your name is Eren? That’s a handsome name.” The girl was petting his hair and Levi was loving the way Eren practically purred. “Are you a model? I bet you’re a model. So soft too.” “Okay, Isabel, stop trying to steal him from me.” Levi said with a smirk. “No, I’m taking him for myself.” She teased, scratching under his chin. He laughed at how it tickled and nodded. “Yep.” He replied and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“It’s decided. He’s my Omega now. Let’s go, Eren.” The boy nodded, and stood up with the blanket still wrapped around him. The two Omegas walked towards the door. “Bye, Levi. Say bye the the lonely Alpha, Eren.” “Bye lonely Alpha.” Eren added beige for squeaking as he was suddenly lifted off his feet. He looked at Levi and his heart stopped. “You’re not going anywhere.” He said with a smirk and Eren faked a pout. 

“Isabeeeeel.” He whined. The girl laughed. “I don’t know, Eren. He might fight me.” “Beat him up.” He said back. “Oi, you’re supposed to be on my side.” Levi said, sitting the boy back on the bed. “When do I ever do what I’m supposed to?” 

Levi smirked. 

“Good point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I’ve been helping to prepare my house to sell and it’s been a little hectic. The guy came to take the pictures today so I shouldn’t be so very busy in the future. I’ll try to get another chapter or two up tomorrow so watch out for that.

“So, when did you two meet?” Isabel asked, sitting by Eren on Levi’s bed. “Yesterday” The brunet replied. Isabel’s eyes widened. “You has sent with him when you just met? Levi?! I thought you said-“ “We didn’t have sex!!!” Eren said, embarrassed. Isabel looked over at him. “But you aren’t wearing pants!” She said. “My pants are in the wash! We d-didn’t- that’s gross!” The brunet said hiding his face in his hands. Isabel chuckled. “ _ Yeah.  _ That’s what I said too.” Levi grimaced. 

“Speaking of which… you didn’t show up to her bachelor’s party.” Isabel said with a frown at the Alpha. “It took her four years to propose, You’re damn right I didn’t show up to her bachelor’s party.” Levi replied. “She just graduated! Of course it took her four years to propose! She also just got accepted to her university of choice and took over her family’s gym! She bought me a ring that probably cost the same as her first semester’s tuition and you didn’t show up to her bachelor party!” Eren pokes his head out from under the blankets. 

“She could have done all that shit last year if she would’ve focused on school instead of running around partying.” Levi snapped back. “Her mom died! She should’ve dealt with it however she fe-“ “So did mine, Isabel. So did yours. She should have done what was best for her Omega, but she didn’t. How ma-“ Isabel growled at Levi and froze when Eren growled in reply. The other two looked at him and his eyes widened. “S-sorry! I don’t know who that happened, I-I didn’t mean to do th-“ Isabel grinned and looked back at Levi who wore an adoring expression. Hidden under his usual stoicism, of course. 

“It’s because I growled at your Alpha, love. Nothing to apologize for. You’ll notice a lot of changes starting in the next few weeks though, so remember that when you’re with strangers around him.” Eren’s face couldn’t get any redder and it had spread all over his body. Isabel turned back to Levi. “And  _ you  _ should stop being an asshole. Would you hate Eren if he started drinking to cope with true loss of a loved one while he was still in high school? And then put his life back together to be there for you?” The brunet looked at the Alpha with his big green eyes and batted his eyelashes innocently. 

Isabel fucking loved this kid. 

“No, but Eren-“ The brunet smiled. “Say ‘But Eren is an Omega’ and I’m really taking him to live with me.” Isabel warned. Levi sighed. “ _ But Eren and I have an agreement that he won’t drink  _ is what I was going to say.” Eren looked away bashfully. Isabel smirked. “He’s already bossing you around, huh?” She questioned the other Omega. Eren shook his head quickly. “No… I’ve been drinking every month or so since I was thirteen and I could get in serious trouble so he’s saving my ass by not telling anyone.” Isabel’s eyes widened. “I feel that.” She replied with a smile. “I started drinking when I was-“ “Isabel. Magnolia. Ackerman.” The girl quickly shut up. 

“It’s fine. Just because you did it when you were younger doesn’t mean I should, you only want what’s best for me, I’ll understand when I have kids of my-“ “I am  _ not  _ your father.” Levi said with a glare at the boy. Eren pouted. “ _ Those are just things adults say in general.”  _ The Omega muttered. “Yeah, Levi. He knows you’re not his dad. Why would he want to kiss his dad?” Eren’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open. “Who said I wanted to kiss anyone? That’s gross…” He hid his head back under the blankets. “Oh, come on. You’re  _ fifteen.  _ I bet you’ve already kissed plenty of people.” “Kissing is for people who don’t mind swapping thousands of micro bacteria through the fourth dirtiest part of the body.” He said, which is exactly the reason he came up with when his previous suites complained to his parents about his lack of affection. Isabel shook her head. “Kissing is-“ “Something adults do if they’re interested in doing so.” Levi said, interrupting Isabel with a frown on his face. She shrugged innocently. 

“Yeah, but he’s an Omega. Like  _ me,  _ Levi. His parents probably don’t explain stuff to him. Or they ever explain and he’s afraid of-“ The boy peaked his head out of the blankets. “I’m not  _ afraid  _ of anything. I just don’t want anything to do with anyone physically. Thank you.” His head went back under the blankets as he pouted. “Ah, shit. No, I didn’t mean afraid like fearful, but more like weary. Cautious. You probably have had some pretty bad experiences with Alphas, right?” Levi bit back a growl. 

“Sorta.” Was the reply that came from under the blankets. “And they all seem like total assholes, right? Cause most of them are.” Isabel asked, wrapping an arm around the blanket covered boy. “Damn right.” She grinned. “And the fact that they all seem to think they have the right to your body makes you want to overthrow the government, steal a robot suit, and reverse the roles? Make them slaves? Naked slaves? So they have to be completely objectified every moment of their day by Omegas and Betas?” “Fuck yeah!” Eren said with messy hair as his head come back into view. She grinned. 

“But do you have friends who are Alphas?” Eren pauses and nodded. “You have family members who are Alphas?” Eren nodded again. “You don’t have access to the address of where a robot suit would be located?” Eren frowned and shook his head. “Do you think Levi deserves to be made a slave?” Eren nodded and Isabel laughed. The brunet heard a ‘ _ tch’ _ . “But not a naked slave?” She questioned. …And there was the blanket again. It shook side to side sight the boy’s head. Isabel smiled. “Me niether. That’d be fucking gross.” A nod. “Does this have a point other than wounding my pride?” Levi asked. “Maybe, I’m not sure yet.” Isabel said and Eren laughed. “Don’t you have a job to do or something? I heard Nile Dok was here.” Levi’s eyes widened. “ _ Shit.  _ Fuck. Don’t tell him anything I wouldn’t want said and I’ll apologize to you mate for missing her party.” Isabel’s eyes lit up. 

“You’re the best, bro!” She said as Levi made his way out of the door. 

“But he’s going to do that anyway.” She said, patting Eren’s head with an evil smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation or leave a kuto. I report the hits, bookmarks, kutos, and bookmarks to the original author and it always makes their day to see you guys reading their stuff


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad
> 
> There. Another chapter in the same day. Well... it’s 12:17 PM soooo technically it’s tomorrow but that’s just semantics really. I’ll have another one up for you guys sometime tomorrow. Enjoy!

Eren was barely keeping his eyes opened as Isabel rubbed his stomach. “You’ve got such a cute little tummy.” She said. They’d had a vet long chat about his opinion on physical contact and his attraction towards Levi. She was pretty sure Eren was going to give in easily once he got a little taste of touchable sentiments. If the way he was glued to Levi’s pillow was anything to go by… they’d be mated by next month. When she commented on the way he seemed to like the Alpha’s scent, he stiffened. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Like, I would hate him and reject him and all that because he’s an Alpha… but idiom dislike him. He’s been nice so far, he doesn’t seem to get mad easily, and he _ is _ my Alpha. Which I stupid of me to say out loud because I didn’t want an Alpha and I still want to denounce the idea of having one, _ but I like him. _ He eyes, his voice, his scent… just him. It’s like… hating chocolate before trying it. As a kid, your told that chocolate is bad for you and stuff. Maybe you never try it and think other people at wstuoid for eating it. It’s bad for them after all. And then eventually your win a situation where it would be wrong _ not _ to try it. A birthday party for your best friend or something. There’s only chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream. You can’t just _ not _ eat any. You’re a kid and don’t want others to think that you’re a pretentious asshat, so you try it. And then _ boom. _ Suddenly you realize that you’ve missed out all your life while talking shit about the thing you’re now crazy about. And even if you want to try to pretend you don’t like it and still only eat carrot sticks or something, you _ know.” _Isabel smirked. 

“So… Levi is your chocolate?” 

“Yup. And I fucking hate carrot sticks.” He muttered tiredly. She smiled at him. “Well, you know though… Levi _ isn’t _bad for you. He’s actually really good for you. He more like milk. He’ll help you grow and stay strong. Eventually try to fatten you up if you aren’t careful and let him over indulge you.” She sighed. “I need to go, I was actually on my way to meet my fiancée and she gets pouty if I’m late.” Isabel bent down and kissed the brunet’s forehead. He scrunched up his nose. “See you later, Eren.” She said be for getting out of bed and quickly walking over to the door. “See you.”

Eren crawled upwards into the pillows after the door closed behind her. He didn’t know how long it would be until Levi got back, but he planned to sleep off the conversation he had with Isabel and the strange fuzziness that had numbed his hate for Alphas. 

Two hours later, Levi walked into his bedroom to find his Omega sleeping contently. His brown hair stuck up in every direction and the pillows were everywhere- some even on the floor. He was lightly snoring with the covers kicked off to the side. His legs were drawn up towards his chest and Levi forced himself to keep his eyes off the boy’s ass. Even though he did have briefs on. He debated on just letting the boy sleep. Laying down beside him and not waking until they lived in a world where all the Omega’s dreams could come true. But hay wasn’t possible and Levi needed to get the brunet home. He walked over to the bed and bent over the boy to gently shake him. 

He hesitated as Eren’s unconscious body recognized his scent. The brunet smiled in his sleep and leaned towards him, his hands even reaching out to where they assumed the older would be laying next to him. He frowned as Eren’s brows drew together, registering that he was _ not _beside him. The Alpha placed his hand on the boy’s cheek and watched the confusion melt away as the Omega dreamt on. He really could just let him sleep. Rest beside him. Deal with the fact that he didn’t do the right thing in the morning. 

But he wouldn’t. 

“Eren…” He brushed back the boy’s bangs with his fingers. Nothing. “_ Eren… you need to get up now.” _ He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently shook it. Still nothing. “Eren,” he lightly smacked the boy’s arm like he used to do to Isabel when she wouldn’t wake up. Nothing. **“Eren.” ** He spoke louder and shook the Omega again. Nothing. _ Shit. _

He bent down and placed his forehead against the brunet’s cheek to test for a fever. Something. The boy definitely had a fever. It was a low one, but it would prob-

“_ Alpha?” _Levi moves back from the now-awake Omega quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a pervert who attacks sleeping kids. By the look on the Omegas face, he guesses that wasn’t what the boy thought at all. He stared at the sleepy smile on the brunet’s face and relaxed. “What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. “Time to go home.” Levi answered. The boy’s smile faltered. “O-okay.” 

“How did you get to the mall?” Levi asked, moving the blanket from beside his to cover the Omega. Eren’s face burned bright red. “Bike…” The Alpha frowned. “You took a bike out in ten degree weather?” The brunet bit his lip. “It didn’t feel that cold. I wore my coat too…” He looked back at Levi with a smirk. 

“Why? Wanted to walk me home?” He teased. Levi rolled his eyes at him, overcoming the silent surprise he felt quickly. The little brat could be smooth, the Alpha was sure. He’d probably be the biggest flirt in his grade given the opportunity. He was just able to school his expression too quickly for Levi to believe otherwise.

“No, I wanted to know why you had a fever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation to the amazing author Ren


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad. 
> 
> Here’s the chapter I promised you guys yesterday. It’s a little (lot) later then I wanted it to come out but stuff happens. This is a bit of longer one then the few pervious ones. Enjoy!

Ere sat on the couch as Levi stared at the thermometer. “Why didn’t you call Petra? She would have-“ “I don’t need escorted to buy a mop.” The brunet was glaring at his feet that poked out from under the blanket. “Your fever says otherwise. Not to mention you almost got attacked-“ “How is it _ my _fault that I almost got attacked?” 

Levi sighed. 

“It’s not, but you still should have called Petra. That's why I gave you her number in the first place.” Eren frowned. “Can I go home now? Where are my pants?” Levi crosses his arms over his chest and waited for the boy to look at him. He was _ not _ sending the younger home sick. “Stop staring at me. Where are my pants? I want to go home.” Eren said, only slightly turning his head in Levi’s direction. “I’ll go get your clothes, but you can’t go home sick.” The brunet frowned. “Why not? _ You _ don’t want me here.” He said, pulling the blanket up to wrap around his scarlet face. He was _ not _ happy _ . _Levi’s eyes widened slightly. 

“_ Tch. _ When did I say that?” The older sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “You didn’t have to say it. Now if I could _ please _ get my pants, I’ll leave and you won’t _ ever _ have to see me again.” Levi frowned. “That’s not funny, brat-“ “ _ Excuse me?” _ Eren’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. “ _ Brat. _ It’s as close as you’re getting to a pet name, now listen.” Eren’s eyes widened. _ A pet name… like honey and stuff? _

“You being here doesn’t bother me.” _ Oh, gee. Thanks. _“But I have the MPs here and I don’t want them involved with you. You’re sick so you can’t just go home-“ “Why not? I have medicine at home.” Levi stared the boy down. “Because I said you can’t-“ “But you’re not my boss.” Eren was ready to say Hell to his pants and leave. 

“Eren, I’m thrilled to have you here,” Levi began stoically. “And I’d be happy if you agreed to stay until you were better.” The brunet’s eyes widened and he shook his head. The Alpha was lying. He didn’t want him here. No one ever did. Kinda the point of having his own living room… “No, I really am fine. I just want to get home. Mom gets back tomorrow…” That’s partially true. Carla was supposed to get home tomorrow… or the next day. She usually came back early. Levi frowned. “Een, I-“ “I want to go home _ now.” _ The Alpha But back a rude retort at the growl in the Omegas voice. 

“No, you don’t. You think I don’t want you here so you don’t want to be a burden by staying because you feel unwanted. _ You’re very wanted.” _Eren But his lip. “That’s not-“ “Lie to me than, brat. Say you don’t want to be here and I’ll call the driver right now.” The brunet paused and stared at the Alpha’s chest. He really liked the v-neck the Alpha was wearing. He just looked so strong in it. Like he could win a war against the world single handedly. Eren only dreamed of being that strong. He looked back at the older’s face and silver eyes pierced through his facade. The Omega gave up under be intense gaze. 

“I don’t want to remain without pants- It’s weird. I also _ still _ don’t know what time it is and I _ hate _being worked up from a perfectly good nap by and Alpha who is rushing me to leave.” He buried his head in the blanket up to his eyes which were directed at the floor as he muttered, “asshole.” Levi smirked. “I’ll remember that for next time.” Eren blushed. Levi stood from the couch. “I’ll go get your clothes. If somebody knocks, don’t answer or let them in.” The boy looked confused, but nodded. Levi left and Eren sat in silence looking around the room again. 

The man’s bookshelf contained many different books with varying languages. He wondered if Levi could read them or if it was part of the decorating. A German title caught his eye and he stood from the couch. Luckily, when he as standing the shirt he wore went down to his mid thigh. He would hurry anyway, so there was no need to bring the blanket. He walked over to the bookshelf and examined the title. His German was a little rusty, but he lived in Germany for eight years of his life and his dad still spoke it fluently at the dinner table. Not that he really listened that much. 

“Der Tod in Venesig…” Eren smiled. Leave it to Levi to own a book called _ Death in Venice. _ The brunet removed the book carefully and flipped through to the first page. After reading the first page he smiled. _ Kinda ominous… seems kinda old. _ As different as it was and would surely be, it slightly reminded him of something like Moby Dick or older classics in general. He walked back over to the bed, disregarding the blanket still on the couch, and began to read. He was halfway through chapter one when someone knocked on the door. He stood to answer it, but remembered he was _ not _ supposed to and quickly sat back down. 

“I can hear you in there.” _ Nile Dok. _“Just come open the door, Omega.” Eren’s eyes widened. He would not do that. “That’s an order from the Chief of the Military Police. Resisting will result in arrest.” Eren’s eyes widened and quickly got out his phone. 

YouTube…

Cat meowing… 

Aaaand… 

“Meowwww” 

“Omega, get your ass out here and stop screwing around.” “Meooow” Eren bent down and dropped the book he was holding to the floor twice. He quietly over to the door and ran two of his fingernails down it in a barely there scratching sound. He’d done this too many times. It worked nine out of ten. 

“SHE'S A MANIAC, MANIAC ON THE FLOOR

_ AND SHE'S DANCING LIKE SHE'S NEVER DANCED BEFORE _” 

_ Son of a bitch. _

It was Armin, but he’d have to wait. Eren couldn’t be caught in the- “Shit.” The door opened and a pissed off Nile Dok looked down at him. Eren quickly stood with a sheepish grin. “** _Omega._ **” The brunet frowned. “Sir.” Levi didn’t want him in- The boy’s green eyes widened and he looked down at his bare legs. “Excuse me, but we’ll have to speak another time.” Eren quickly shut the door in the man’s face and locked the door. 

“SHE'S A MANIAC, MANIAC ON THE FLOOR

_ AND SHE'S DANCING LIKE SHE'S NEVER DANCED BEFORE _” 

_ Fuuuuck. _

Eren walked over to his phone that was on the table. 

  


“Armin, is this an em-“

_ “Eren? _ **Eren! **Call your mom, Eren!”

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“M-my leg, Eren! _ Fuuuck. _Please call her! Please, I-I need help!”

“Where are you right now?”

“S-suntin Alley, ** _fuck_ ** !!! It hurts so fucking bad! Please just call her mom and get her here, please, fuck, **Eren**!”

“U-um, I have a better idea! I’ll be there shortly with someone, hold up tight! Jean is a few blocks over, call him until I get there!” 

  


Eren ran over to the door and unlocked it. “Please excuse me.” He ran around a pissed off Dok and down an unfamiliar hallway. “Levi!!! Levi!!!!” He didn’t know what else to do, but hoped he’d show up. He continued running down the halls. “Eren? Eren what’s wrong?” Levi and Hanji showed up. “I-_ I _ a doctor! Armin is hurt and he needs a doctor, but he can’t have a real doctor for reasons- but! I need to get to Suntin Alley with a med kit! We need to go now.” Eren was frantically thinking of what he would need. “There’s a store right beside there, where’s my wallet? Shit. I don’t have pants-“ Levi handed him his pants and began to guide him in a fast walk towards the door. “You saved Hanji after her being shot right? So you guys know a lot about gun wounds, right??? I can stop the bleeding, but-“ 

“GIRL, PLEASE, LET ME STICK MY KEY IN YOUR IGNITION, BABE-“ 

Eren quickly answered the phone. “Jean? How’s Armin? How bad is- _ What? Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me- Oh hell no.” _Eren hung up the phone and turned to Levi and Hanji with a bright red face and a very dark aura. His scent was nearly suffocating. “Is he okay?” Hanji asked. Eren shook his head. “Nope. He’s dead. So fucking dead. God damn it, I’m going to kill him. I’m gonna fucking kill him.” The boy placed his phone in Levi’s hand and began to put on his pants right there in the hallway of the manor. “He’s fine for now, but I have to have a little talk with him… Can you just drop me off please?” Eren wasn’t even able to act innocent about his intentions as he pulled the butt of his jeans over his ass and buttoned them. He pulled the zipper up and took his phone back. 

“Oh, and that Dok guy opened the door when I didn’t answer it, so he might be in your bedroom.” Levi’s eyes widened. “You’re sick, Eren. The only place your going is back to bed.” The brunet frowned. “I _ really _need to get to Armin, Levi.” “He’s not actually hurt is he?” Hanji questioned. Eren glared at his phone. “Not yet.” Levi smirked. “You can beat him up later; right now you should lay down while I remove a pest from my bedroom.” Eren frowned, but nodded. He’d kill Armin later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNktSpoken on Wattpad or leave a comment or a kudo to show your appreciation 😁


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken in Wattpad

Eren followed behind Levi whilst texting out maybe one of the longest paragraphs that would ever exist. “He’s so dead. Mom too! I’m gonna slap her with his spinal cord! How is tha- Ugh! She insane! That woman is insane! I’m moving out! I’m going to live on my own. I’ll get a job driving those really big trucks so she’ll never find me! I won’t pick up when she calls and I’ll get a bunch of tattoos and join a ring of gypsies who travel with the rodeo! I’ll wear skirts and crop tops everywhere! I’ll start reading fifty shades of grey and get piercings on my ni-“ Eren’s eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to. “My ears! I’ll buy cocaine and spread it all over the backseat of her car seat-“ “And where would you get cocaine?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. The brunet rolled his eyes. 

“The band of gypsies would be harder to find.” 

“Who’s talking about cocaine?” Nile asked as the two walked into the room. “The news channel you should be watching instead of trespassing into my private quarters.” Nile rolled his eyes as he eyed the book Eren had earlier. “Daur Toad on Vendig?” The man questioned and Eren almost cringed. “ _ Der Tod in Venedig _ ,” Levi corrected.  _ So it’s not just for looks?  _ “You speak German… strange since you were supposedly born and raised in the inner wall.” Eren’s eyes widened. 

The inner city was the ‘Alpha city’. The Alpha city was nothing like the Omega city. It actually had three walls. The first one was for visiting Alphas with families that included more than just Alphas. It was mostly just like a normal city. The second wall was for Alpha families with an Omega spouse and strictly Alpha children. The children went to school, trained, ect. The adults had jobs that the inner wall paid them to do. The Inner wall was a military camp. Alphas raising Alphas to be the best Alpha. Cold, strong, relentless. Everything Levi would have appeared to Eren had he not shown up with chocolates while looking like a model. But Levi couldn't be from the Inner wall. Barely anyone was ever allowed to leave. They had to fight their way out through combat competitions and Eren had never seen Levi’s face on the list. One every year got out according to Wikipedia. 

“You speak English? Strange since you don’t seem to understand that you are  _ trespassing _ .” Levi said and Nile sat the book down. “You already had company, I assumed it was a free for all.” Eren bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he stared at his feet. “Stop dancing around what you came here for with your two feet, Dok.” The older man frowned. “Your Omega has no registry. Did you know that?” The obnoxious old man asked. Levi looked slightly confused for a moment. “I have a registry! It’s just not a public registry.” Eren said crossing his arms and glaring at the officer. “Just like Levi’s room is not a public room.  _ You don’t have the clearance for either. _ ” Levi placed his hand on the boy’s back and gave his a light shoe. The brunet frowned, but went over to the bed. “Eren is feeling a little under the weather. If you have business  _ that is your business  _ feel free to set up a new appointment with my secretary or go back to the meeting your men began without you.” Eren smirked at Dok when he glared at Levi. “Your both hiding shit. Your registries are hidden for a reason and if you think I won’t-” “Leave. If you step outside of the meeting room perimeter again, I’ll report you.” The brunet was practically beaming as the MP clenched his fists and left, slamming the door behind him. 

“You’re so cool!” Eren said when Levi turned to face him. The older smirked and walked over to the bed. “You shouldn’t talk to him.” Levi ran a hand through the OMega’s hair and watched him blush. “I didn’t  _ mean  _ to. He kept saying he could hear me in here so I tried to make it seem like a cat, but he opened the door.” Levi frowned at the thought of Nile just opening his fucking door with his Omega alone inside. “Hey, why do you have books in so many languages? Can you read all of them?” Eren asked, taking the Alpha’s hand from his head and holding it in his lap. Levi pretended not to notice the way the boy’s hands were sweating. It could be from the fever after all. 

“Some of them.” “What languages can you read?” Eren asked, leaning forward so he was closer to the older man. “French, English, German, Spanish, Vietnamese, Japanese, Turkish, Dutch, and a little Aricbic. Not enough to read anything on a college level.” Levi looked curiously at the mischievous glint in the brunet’s eyes. 

“Tell me I’m pretty in German.” The boy said with a little smile. “Give me a reason to in French.” Eren frowned and Levi was more than amused by the perplexed look on the boy’s face. He bit his lip and stared down at the Alpha’s hand in his lap. 

“J-je suis jolie? Et votre Omega…?” Levi’s eyes widened slightly.  _ Because I’m pretty? And your Omega.  _ Eren smiled when he looked back at Levi and the man was almost smiling back. “Du bist sehr hübsch, balg.”  _ You’re very pretty, brat.  _

“How is brat endearing? I feel like you’re fifty years older than me if you say that.” Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Is there something you’d prefer instead?” The alpha regretted asking as the boy grinned. “Your Majesty. I’d also accept Your Greatness and Mr.Incredible. Levi pretended to consider it. 

“Hmm… yeah.” Eren’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked excitedly. The Alpha nodded. “ _ Really, _ brat suits you more.” The Alpha smirked. “And you’re sick. You should lay down. I’ll go get some medicine.” Eren held onto Levi’s hand tighter. “ _ Or  _ we could both stay right here and play truth or dare.” The older shook his head. “No, you need to rest.”

“But this is the first time in your house…”

Eren pouted. “Shouldn’t you want me to have good memories here?” He asked with a hopeful stare. Levi stared back at him in silence. “I mean… I’m having a good time  _ now,  _ but I just woke up and I’m not tired. This is your Alpha den… can’t we play a game?” He practically begged the older and Levi finally realized that he might actually be in some deep shit. He couldn’t say no the pouty puppy that had taken place of the brat that just requested to be called pretty. 

“Just for a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad or leave a kudo to show your appreciation


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a little Truth or dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad. 
> 
> This chapter marks that we are officially about 1/3 through this book! Hooray!!!! It’s only been about one or two month since this story came onto this site, that means in a little over three months the whole thing could be up! Once this story is fully up, I’ll put up another one of this amazing author stories called No Evil that has 98 chapters and counting. Have a fabulous day (or night as it’s about one in the morning as I’m posting this lol) :)

“Just for a little bit.”

Eren clapped his hands with a big smile. “But you have to lay down.” The brunet nodded eagerly and laid down as he was told. “Okay, so we both get three arrest skips, and one chicken skip. When you run out, you lose.” Levi looked at the boy confused. 

“What the fuck is that?” Eren laughed. “Three skips on truth because you have the right to remain silent.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Hey, that’s clever! I came up with that last year and everyone else thought it was great.” The Aloha smirked at the red tint to the Omega’s cheeks. “Very clever…” “Too late. You’ve ruined it.” Eren said playfully. 

“Anyway, the chicken skips- or as _ I _ like to call them, Jean skips- are for _ one dare _ that you don’t want to do. I’ve never used one though. I’m the champion.” _ Of course. _“Doesn’t that make you a target?” 

Eren nodded. 

“Let’s begin! I’ll go first?” Levi shrugged. “Sure, brat.” The Omega grinned. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth”

Eren’s face fell and he puffed out his cheeks. 

“_ Fine _. What’s something that you would do if it wasn’t illegal or frowned upon?” 

The boy smirked and the Alphas brows furrowed, but Levi was having an inner conflict. How is there any way to keep a light atmosphere with that type of questioning? “You have to be one hundred percent honest. I’ll know if you’re lying.” The brunet moves to lay his head on the other’s lap sos he could look directly up a him and monitor for dishonesty. The older sighed. 

“I’d open the gates to the slums.” Eren’s eyes widened. “The… the slums? You mean _ Agora_???” Levi nodded. “Why though?” “Your turn is over.” The brunet frowned but nodded. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Da-“ Eren paused. Levi wouldn’t dare him to go back to sleep, would he?

“Truth.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Eren’s portfolio has been left useless on many questions when he’d chosen not to answer. Levi hopes this little game would help cover at least the basics of who his Omega was. Someone who didn’t like generic questions from the look of disapproval on his face. 

“Red”

Levi smirked. He could imagine why. Red as one of those colors that seemed to represent every intamable emotion- according to Hanji. Of that was true, the Alpha could certainly see it suited the boy. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare”

Eren grinned and Levi felt very unsettled by the way the light seemed to change his eye color from green to gold. He was pretty convinced that Eren was not human and actually a very mischievous celestial being sent to test him. 

“I dare you to call Hanji and tell her you love her like a daughter.”

“No”

“Bak bak bak bak bak- kawcka~doodle~do~”

“_ Fine _”

Eren grinned and moved away from the Alpha to lay his head back on a pillow as Levi took out his phone. 

“Put it on speaker”

Levi glared at the boy, but hit the speaker button anyway. 

“LEVI WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED FOR YOU TO CALL ME????!”

The older man rolled his eyes at the satisfied look on his Omega’s face. 

“I just wanted to tell you I love you like a daughter”

~_ Silence~ _

“...It’s… not my birthday? Did the Queen call?” 

Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“No, shitty glasses. I just called to say that. I’ll hang up now.”

Loud laughing came from the other side. 

“But Eren is too young to be a mommy, remember? Isn’t that what you sai-“ Levi ended the call. 

Eren stared at the dark hair Alpha in silence for many moments before a blush overtook his face and he covered it with his hands. 

“Did you really say that?” 

“It’s not your turn. Truth or dare?”

The brunet let his hand fall to his sides, but the red color of his face didn’t fade the slightest bit. He still wasn’t giving the Alpha the chance to make him go to sleep and he was ** _not_ ** using a Jean skip. 

“Truth”

Levi was actually very pleased that the boy hadn’t picked dare. 

“What is your favorite-“ “Stop asking me portfolio questions.” Eren said with a frown. 

The older sighed in defeat as the boy moved his legs into his lap. He should’ve known he wouldn’t get very far with asking normal questions. The brunet was _ not _ a normal Omega. He’d have to think outside of the box for questions that still gave him some insight into Eren’s likes, dislikes, and general thoughts. 

“If you were trapped on a post-apocalyptic island and got to choose three things from our modern day era to keep with you, what would they be and why?” 

The brunet’s smile returned. He was apparently much happier with the new question than with the previous ones. 

“Mikasa, Armin, and a beaker” he said proudly. 

Levi gestured for him to continue to his reasoning, pushing the gnawing feeling of jealousy to the back of his mind. He was fifteen. Of course he wanted his friends. Why would his Alpha want to change that? 

“Mikasa because she’s super strong, Armin because he’s super smart, and a beaker because there’s a lot you could do with a beaker that would make a post-apocalyptic camping life easier. Truth or dare?”

Levi was impressed, but Mikasa being _ super strong _left an ache in his stomach. She was a nonblood-related Alpha who apparently couldn’t stand being around him during his heat despite being a sister in every other sense of the word. 

“Truth”

“What’s you think when you saw my portfolio?” Levi smiled at the boy. 

“I thought, _ wow…” _Eren’s ears were turning red. 

“..._ what a brat” _Eren rolled his eyes and playfully kicked Levi in the stomach. “I’m not flattered. Your turn!” 

“Truth or dare”

“Truth”

“What’s the one thing you would never want your parents to know?”

“I accidentally deleted their wedding photos from the computer trying to do a data cleanse so they would see I watched Deadpool…”

Levi just shook his head. 

“Truth or dare?” Eren asked. 

“Dare”

“I dare you to sing _ I’m A Little Teapot _ in French _ .” _

“Je suis une petite théière 

Courte et trapu 

Voici ma poignée 

Voici mon bec 

Quand je me suis tout étouffé

Ecoute moi crier

Trouve-moi sur

et verse-moi”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have one of the hottest voices ever?” Eren said with a flirtatious smile. Levi flocked his forehead. 

“Truth or dare, brat” Eren rudder at his forehead with a frown. 

“Dare”

“I dare you to…” Levi looked around the room thoughtfully. “...do a split upside down on the couch for thirty seconds?” It had been way too many years since he’d played games with Isabel and Farlan. Eren had been in a handstand split in one of his portfolio photos and it looked recent, so this probably wouldn’t be too difficult. 

“Mkay, time me with your phone.” Levi nodded and the boy walked over to the couch, secretly very happy to show off. 

Thirty second came and went, but Levi’s hidden awe stayed. Eren smiled like it was nothing while he was upside down, but was flushing all over at the feeling of Levi’s gaze on him. Being an Omega was a constant battle. 

“Truth or dare?”

The brunet laid back down on the bed and the older suddenly remembered he was sick. _ Fucking hell. _He’d just physically strained himself while fevered. 

“Dare”

Eren sat closer than he’d been before and leaned forward so he could discreetly inhale the warm scent of his Alpha while keeping his dignity. He looked through long, dark eyelashes at the man and gave his best smile. 

“I dare you to… k-“ 

A knock on the door made the boy jump and he moved away from the Alpha as if he’d just been burned. 

“Who is it?” Levi called from his relaxed position on the bed, not at all alarmed by the interruption. He wasn’t doing anything worth being alarmed over. “Petra, sir. I brought Eren’s medicine and a pair of sleep pants.” The Omega turned to the Alpha with a look of betrayal. 

“Come in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad or leave a kudo or a comment to show your appreciation. We thank all of you who do immensely:)
> 
> P.S. if the French is wrong and you speak fluent French please, please, please leave the correct wording in the comments. Thanks bunches!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken
> 
> Updates will be slowing down to one or two a week. I’m sorry for that but my life is crazy right now with trying to move, schoolwork, and planning for my week long family reunion coming up. Please bare with my for the next few weeks and then I’ll be back to updating 4-5 chapters a week

Petra left the room after bringing Eren some fever reducing medication that Hanji had cooked up in one of her experiments. She was a scientist in her spare time and the only one Levi trusted to care for his Omega through medicine. 

Eren was doing his very best to fight off the drowsiness, but his eyelids were getting heavy and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. “I-I’m not sleepy. Don’t touch me.” The brunet pulled away from Levi’s hands as he tried to make him lay down. “You’re falling in every direction, let me help you.” For some reason beyond the Alpha’s comprehension, Eren was trying to walk off the effects of the pill he’d taken. 

“You could help me by not making me take drugs that make me fall in every direction.” His body was so heavy. Levi gave a frustrated sigh. He picked the boy up and placed back in bed. “Nooo… I’m not sleepy.” Eren tried to sit up and the raven shook his head before moving into the bed beside him. “What are you-“ Levi wrapped one arm around the boy and pulled him against his chest. “Go to sleep, brat.”

Eren wasn’t able to stop himself from doing so under the persuasion of the pill and the older’s calming scent. The warmth of his Alpha’s body more than enough to make him feel safe. The feeling of a hand stroking hair gently as he fell into a dream only enhanced the fuzzy emotion that spread all the way to the tips of his toes. 

Levi wasn’t too uncomfortable either. With the Omega laying beside him and the brunet’s head on his chest, it was easier to monitor his fever. Which he stayed awake doing for a long time. 

Late in the evening, Eren’s phone rang. Levi quickly sat up and answered it. He just had to hope the boy wouldn’t wake.   


“Hello”

“Mr. Ackerman… where is my son?”

“Sleeping”

“This early? Wow, good job. But I thought you left?”

“I brought him to my house”

“ _ Oh… _ changed your mind pretty quickly didn’t you? Not that I mind. This is great news! Welcome to the family, Levi ”

“He’s only staying the night, but thank you” 

“_Oh _”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, I know you must be very worried”

  


Carla sighed in the other side of the phone. 

“I am… but that’s parenting. All I want is for him to be happy and healthy”

“I understand-“ 

“ _ No, _ you don’t. If you understood you would be making his place beside you and mating with him so that he can enjoy his life without worries ”

“He’s _ fifteen. _My sister was still complaining about cooties at that age and playing cowboys”

“Eren doesn’t have the luxury. He’s too busy trying to keep a condition he doesn’t deserve under control”

“I won’t touch him until he’s eighteen. That’s my-“

“So you’re just going to let him continue to be in copious amounts of stress during his heats? Do you know how many times he’s had to be restrained by Mikasa from hurting himself. She’s an Alpha, Levi! Imagine the endurance she has to have to restrain him while he’s givi-“

“I can imagine. I’ll spend his heats with him”

_ But I won’t touch him. _

“Thank God! You’re just in time too. His heat should be starting tomorrow which is why I was coming home so soon, but if you’ll be with him, there’s no need. Have a good night, Mr. Ackerman”

Levi frowned as the call ended. Maybe I was because he grew up in a different environment, but he couldn’t imagine handing Isabel over to a stranger at fifteen. Earl or not. He would’ve raised Hell. 

“Levi?”

The Aloha looked down at the sleepy brunet and smiled. “Was that my mom?” Eren asked, not bothering to sit up and only moving closer to the man sitting beside him. “Yeah. She called to check up on you.” Eren lazily rolled his eyes and Levi smirked. He waited for the boy to reply with something snarky, but when nothing came he decided to bring up the boy’s heat. 

“How would you like to go on a trip for a while?” The brunet’s eyes widened. “Is that code? Am I being sent to a lab? Did my mom call to say she’s sending me to a lab???” The boy sat up and scooted away from Levi, fully prepared to pounce and run any minute. “No, brat. A real trip. Your heat starts tomorrow right? I’ll invite Isabel and her mate out and we can all go to a waterpark resort.” 

The Omega was staring at Levi in confusion. He _ really _wanted to go to a waterpark, but that couldn’t be a real offer right? “Don’t you have to work? Tomorrow’s Wednesday. Mom gets back too.” Levi shook his head. “She’s going to be staying a while longer with your sister. I’ll leave Petra in charge while I’m gone.” Eren nodded, but frowned. “I can’t be in heat around other people… and hotel rooms always have a lot of different scents in them…” Levi petted the boy’s hair. “I know the owner of one that we can have to ourselves. The rooms are scent sweeped everyday.” Eren was slowly getting excited and believing the offer was real. Than his face turned bright red. 

“You… want to spend my heat… with me?” The boy was _ not _ going to let that happen, but he wanted to make sure he at least understood if that’s what the Alpha intended. “I want to spend your heat with you _ at a waterpark _. Swimming, waterslides, the works.” Eren relaxed before smiling. “We can really go?” Levi scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t offer otherwise.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad or leave a kudo or comment to show how much you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Our boys are going on a trip and it’s finally the point where their relationship really starts to strengthen and grow. The trip is kind of a turning point and I can’t wait to show you guys what’s coming next 😁


	23. chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for not having much time on my hands and not being able to update as much. I promise it will get better soon. Thanks you to everyone who has stuck through this slow time and has bared with me. And a big shout out to everyone who has left a kudo or comment or bookmarked this story. You are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Writen by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad
> 
> P.S. the links are kind of important and I can't figure out how to upload pictures on this site yet.

It had taken two hours for the boy to calm down after Levi had confirmed they would really be going to the waterpark. He was even more excited when he woke up the next morning.

“Levi! Levi! It’s morning! Get up!” Eren Jumped on top of the Alpha and shook him roughly. “You’re going to break my brain stem, brat.” The older ran hand down his face. “Wow, you’ve got stubble! That’s so cool! How do you get it to grow so fast? I can’t grow facial hair-“ “You’re fifteen, of course you can’t.” Eren frowned. “I started puberty at eleven, Levi. I should have a beard by now.” “Not every nineteen year old can grow facial hair.”

The boy placed his hand on the ravens cheek and rubbed his stubble with a grin. “It feels weird.” He said, not making the slightest movement to get off the man’s torso. “Mm.” 

“ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!” Isabel burst through the doors with a big grin on her face. Eren looked over with a smile and she froze. “Oh _ shit _ . _ U-um… _I’ll be outside in the car. Sorry to interrupt!” Eren looked at the door confused even after Isabel left. “Is she OK?” Levi nodded and gently push the boy to the side so he moved off onto the bed. “She’s just being weird.” Eren sat crisscross on the bed. “Go brush your teeth quickly. We need to stop by your house so you can get clothes- do you have a heat sensitive swimming suit?” Eren frowned and shook his head. “I don’t have a swimsuit… I’ve never been swimming.”

Somewhere inside Levi’s mind something broke. 

“Well, we’ll get one on our way. Hurry up now.” Eren smiled and jumped out of bed before running off to the bathroom in high spirits. Levi side when the door shut behind the boy and took out his phone to look up places along their way in which they could have a bathing suit ready to pick up.

He found one called _ For Komfort _that specialize in Omega swimwear. All Omega swimwear came with tops because of their nipples being sensitive. You didn’t want to accidentally aroused an Omega in a pool. They’d slick in the water and that could be both messy and embarrassing for both parties.

“Is it really OK to go on this trip?” Eren asked with a nervous smile as he walked into the room. Levi nodded, not willing to make it a subject up for debate. “Pick a swimsuit while I go shower. My PayPal password is Comte-A32. Don’t get anything see-through.” Levi handed the boy his phone and ruffled his hair before going over to the dresser. “But I can pay. I don’t want to spend your money. I don’t want your money or gifts. I can-“ “Eren, I’m not the Alphas you met before and I’m not your parents. I trust you to get whatever you want while I’m out of the room. It’s not a bribe. Have fun.” 

Eren was about to argue that he couldn’t when we leave I waved over his shoulder and left the room. The brunet looked down at the phone and the website he was on. How could Levi just tell him his PayPal password like that? Wasn’t he worried? His parents and make us ahead told him not to trust him with money, but he was doing it anyway… Eren had even told him about Titan and the incident with his dad’s ex-friend. What is this a test? Was Levi just testing him to see if he was overly willing to spend his money? Maybe it was a scheme to get Eren to look like a money- _ No. _

The Omega took a deep breath as he felt his anxiety rising. _ And Levi just want you to have a bathing suit so you can swim. He just wants to be nice to you. There’s no wrong answer. _

Eren looked back down at the phone and bit his lip as he began to scroll through the options. _ Nothing see-through. _

Levi walked back into the room with a relaxed expression. He’d changed into his normal everyday attire. He had on black jeans and a white button up shirt. He looked over to find Eren sitting on the couch with _ Der Tod in Venedig _ open as he read it. “How’d it go, brat?” Eren looked over to Levi with a shy smile. “I… um, couldn’t decide between two…” The Alpha’s mind broke into two different teams. 

Team A: _ So I didn’t get one… I’ll be fine without one anyway. _ This most likely meant he was _ not _going to listen to Levi and was still weary of his motives. 

Team B: _ So I got both. _This could mean he was actually a money driven person. 

The answer was C. “I thought I’d just wait and ask you…” Eren closed the book and picked up Levi’s phone from beside him. “Do you mind?” The brunet But his lip nervously and Levi shook his head. He moved to sit with him on the couch. “This [one](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/648799890052181236/)…”   


“I like the pattern on that one…” Eren side glanced at Levi and the older nodded in agreement. Eren went back and scrolled up for a while. “Or this [one](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/648799890052181330/)?”   


“What do you think?” Eren asked turning to the older man fully and laying his head on his shoulder. “Which one would you be happiest with?” The Omega frowned. “Not helpful. Which do _ you _ like best?” “I’m not the one who will be wearing it.” Eren growled. “But you _ are _ the one paying for it. Which one do you like best? Isabel is still waiting…” “Get what you want, brat. I’m packing.”

The younger glared at Levi’s back as he stood. “The first one is too girly with the skirt. Second one it is.” Eren said in defeat before checking out and waiting for Levi to finish packing. It didn’t take him long. 

“Ready?” He asked the brunet. “Road trip!” Levi smirked as the younger bounced on the balls of his feet as they left the room and locked it behind them. 

Only to unlock it because Eren forgot his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad or leave a kudo to show your appreciation. 
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark this story so you can be alerted when a new chapter comes out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

Eren was wearing a permanent smile as he watched all the new cities and people pass by outside the window of Levi’s private car. It was an older car, one of those collector looking ones. If the Omega knew anything about vehicles, he probably would have been insanely in love with it, but instead he had just wondered at how Levi had managed to keep the white interior so clean. 

The Alpha was driving and Isabel's mate sat in the front passenger’s seat staring at her phone. Eren actually already knew her and they had been good friends for a long time. Isabel had been ecstatic. Levi not so much. He was working on it. 

“So how are Reiner and Bertholt? I haven’t heard from them in a while.” Eren said to Annie. She looked up from her phone and to the back seat. “Bertholt joined a gang and Reiner went into the military.” The Omegas eyes widened. “What gang? Not…  _ the gang,  _ right?” His friends would have mentioned that if he had, right? “No, other side actually.” Eren frowned. “Wow.” The blond nodded. “When Reiner found his mate, Bert just kind of went off the deep end. Talking about how they only had one purpose and how their feelings didn’t matter… a lot of crazy shit.” 

“On the bright side Reiner’s probably not into trouble as much now, right? With the military… and Bertholt was always the one to make him feel like he couldn’t change. I think he had a fear of it or something.” Annie scoffed. “Think? He wore the same shoes and carried the same backpack for four years.” The both kind of grinned at that. “Yeah…” Those were the old days. 

The car ride seemed to last forever and seven hours after they left Isabel and Eren whined. Levi looked at his Omega through the rear view mirror. “Hungry?” He and Annie asked at the same time. Both the Omegas nodded with pouts. Annie looked to Levi. “There’s a nice Greek restaurant off the next exit. It’s usually not busy during the week and there are private dining rooms for couples with Omegas.” Eren’s eyes lit up as Levi glanced back at him. He was starving. “Your only allergies are grapefruit and walnuts, right?” The Omega nodded. “Is that cool with you, Is?” The red haired girl nodded as well. 

Fifteen minutes later, Levi looked over his shoulder with a glare at various strangers. Annie stood in front of the Omegas with the older Alpha behind them. Taking Eren out when he would be transitioning into his heat was  _ not _ an easy task. Not to mention Isabel was there as well. The two of them were basically pervert magnets. 

“Table for four.” Eren followed happily behind Annie as a larger Beta fellow led them to a private room with paper walls. It was very… Asian themed? Eren had a hunch it had been a Japanese restaurant before. The Japanese writing on the paper walls almost confirmed it. The bald man passed out menus and took out a small notepad as they all sat down. Annie and Levi sat across from their Omegas who sat beside each other. 

“What can I get you ladies and gentlemen to drink?” 

“Sweet tea,” Isabel said. 

“Coke,” Annie said. 

“Coffee, black” The other Alpha stated, making sure to emphasize black. If the man added anything to is coffee, blood would be shed. 

“Do you guys have chocolate milk?” 

Eren was doing his best to find the beverage section of the menu, but was failing. His blush making if all the more apparent that he was embarrassed about it. 

“We don’t… we have two kinds of chocolate wine?”

The boy’s lips started to part in a smile, but he stopped when he remembered his promise to Levi. He made eye contact with the raven and shook his head. Isabel smiled and showed him where she found the beverage section on the back of the first page, below the appetizers. 

“Orange juice, please.”

The man nodded with a smile before stating that he would give them time to go over the menu while he retrieved their drinks. Eren read the menu carefully and was not happy that the descriptions of the food were so plain and undetailed. He literally had no idea what any of it actually was. 

“What are you guys getting?” The boy asked the table. Isabel answered first. “I’m getting the Moussaka, but since you’re allergic to eggplant… I don’t recommend it.” The girl ruffled his hair and he looked to Annie. “Vegetarian Moussaka… which doesn’t really help to solve your problem.” “Don’t even ask Levi unless you like octopus.” Isabel said. The brunet looked at his alpha quizzically. “Octapodi Kokkinisto,” Levi replied. The boy made a grossed out face before shaking his head. “That sounds gross.” Levi ignored the comment and instead looked to find his mate something he could safely consume. 

“Do you like pasta?” “Octopus and pasta are two very different things.” Eren said quickly. He was  _ not  _ eating octopus. “Giouvetsi, Eren. It’s a Greek pasta dish they have here. You’d probably like it.” Eren automatically nodded. “Yup, sounds good. But you’re going to have to tell him cause I’m not gonna pronounce that correctly.” Isabel snickered as the man approached the table. 

“Alriiight.” He set the drinks down in their correct spots and Eren went for his orange juice almost as fast as Isabel went for her tea. Omegas were known to not be able to go extended periods of time without food or water. Their bodies were quicker to break down than a person struck by a car head on. They all started ordering- Levi ordering for Eren- and Isabel smiled. “Do you like sweets, Eren?” She asked. The brune nodded. The man looked at her as it was her turn to order. “Ah, can I get a regular Moussaka, two baklava, and two cheese Bougatsa?” Levi frowned, but the man smiled and nodded. 

“Of course. I’ll bring out a basket of simit as well. I always forget the bread, my apologies.” Isabel and Eren smiled at him and the man practically glowed. When he sensed the dark auras from the other side of the table, he tucked tail and went to place their orders. “Isabel, you know he shouldn’t be consuming sugary foods during his heat.” The redhead frowned. “It’s the first day, it’s not going to do anything but keep him up until we get there. Plus it’s our first trip as a family, Levi. He needs to enjoy himself, right Eren?” The brunet looked fromnlsabel to Levi and shrugged. 

“I’m already enjoying myself.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation or leave a comment or kudo 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad 
> 
> It’s a longer chapter then normal. A bit over 1700 words unlike the normal 1000 words. Hope you enjoy!

“This is awesome. God, I love bread.” The second basket of simit was nearly gone and Isabel was laughing her ass off. She finally had someone who could keep up with her appetite. “Slow down or you won’t have room for your actual food.” Annie said with a stern look at Isabel. The Omega frowned. “I  _ always _ have room.” The Alpha smiled softly at the offended reply. “I know, but you don’t want to get sick. You won’t be able to go on the waterslides.” Isabel's eyes widened and she placed her simit back into the basket. Eren took it and stuck his tongue out. “ _ Tamed.” _ The boy teases. Isabel only rolled her eyes. “When you can go on the slides, we’ll see who the tame one really is.” 

Eren are the simit Isabel has, but didn’t reach for anymore. Which made Levi relieved. 

“Do you think souls can attach to places and objects when they die? Like if they really loved something?” Eren drank his orange juice as the other three stared at him with worried expressions. “What brought that on?” Isabel asked. The brunet sat the juice back on the table and shrugged. “I was just thinking it would be really weird to eat or drink anything that a soul is attached to. Like… what if the owner of a coffee company put his love and soul into his work through physical means and when he died he did it by spiritual means? Now Levi is drinking somebody’s soul.” The raven haired Alpha frowned. “Wow… that’s kind of scary.” Isabel said. “Cause than you had to wonder if everything is connected to the dead…” 

The waiter dropped by the their table to ask if they needed anything and to refill the Omegas empty drinks. “Bring him a water too, please.” Levi said as the man turned to get their food. He smiled and nodded. Eren frowned. “Why?” The brunet wasn’t sure if he had been put in a check or not. Was Levi upset he chose orange juice? Maybe he didn’t like him getting anything other than water? Water was free… 

“The sugar, Eren. You don’t want to be in pain later.” The Omega nearly sighed in relief. “Right… so… how far away is the waterpark again?” Levi’s phone rang. “Twelve more hours of driving.” The older Alpha stood from the table after he read the name in his phone and made his way outside the private room. “Is he always so busy?” Eren asked Isabel. She nodded. “You’ll get used to it and he’ll adjust his schedule. He always makes time for those he cared about.” The brunet smiled slightly at that. 

“Oof, Eren. You sure you’re not the tamed one after all?” Annie asked playfully. The younger scoffed. “As if. I’m just glad he’s good at prioritizing. Most of  _ my freinds,  _ cough, cough, can’t even text me first. And I do remember a coffee date that never happened after six month of me reminding you.” Eren said, still holding a snarky grudge over it. Annie grinned. “I’m sorry, but I did send you flowers.” Eren frowned. “Yeah,  _ My bestest friend, Eren… Oops. _ Real fucking charming.” Annie broke out into cackling and Isabel laughed as well. 

Levi gave the two grinning a questioning look as he re-entered the private room. Eren was silently moping. He sat back down as the waiter came in with the Omega’s water and their food. “Moussaka for the Lady Red, Vegetarian Moussaka for Lady Gold, Octapodi Kokkinisto for Sir Black, aaand a Giouvetsi for the pouty prince.” Eren blushes as the Beta placed his food before him. “Thank you…” He muttered in a little whisper. “The two baklava and the cheese bougatsas will be out in a short while, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Isabel smiled and waved it off. 

“PICK UP THE PHONE, ANSWER YOUR TEXTS. WELL, I APOLOGIZE-“ Eren’s eyes widened and he quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket. “U-um, excuse me.” He stood and answered the call. 

“Hello?”

“Yes… is there something you need?”

The boy left the room and Levi frowned. “Is the brat always so busy?” Annie shrugged and Isabel smirked.  _ Two sides of the same coin. _

“He’s the center of our friendship network, though from the sound of the ringtone- he’s most likely on the phone with one of his ex suiters.” Levi frowned. “They still contact him?” Isabel asked, having already heard the story from Eren when they were talking about his opinions on Alphas. Annie nodded. “They’re still acquaintances of his parents so he can’t disrespect them.” Levi would be having a talk with Eren’s parents very soon. He didn’t want them on his bad side and didn’t want to be on theirs, but this had to stop. 

“Eren can’t even go out with our group anymore. Last time Jean got thrown in a jail cell overnight for attacking one of his ex suiters. Carla went batshit crazy on Eren for making the family look like members of a punk gang. His dad won’t say anything to her because their marriage is rocky. Turns out he had two previous wives who were still legally married to him in other countries. He explained what happened and they never had any children together, but she’s still pissed about it and takes it out on everyone. Eren’s constantly trying to make her see that she  _ is  _ just aiming unresolved anger at him, but she has yet to see it. Luckily, his dad still feels terrible about everything and he can usually get away with more from him. His mom refuses to say anything to Grisha if he says ‘the boy can do something’ because she doesn’t want to seem like she’s holding a grudge. I guess she fears he’ll leave her like he did his other wives. It’s a big fucked up scenario. The only person he has in that house is Mikasa, but now she’s out too. I think he’d probably move out of he didn’t think that doing so would leave his parents with an outlet for pent up emotions-“ 

“Thanks Annie, the whole restaurant now knows that my parents can’t get along.” Eren said as he walked back through the door to the private dining area. She shrugged. “Too bad they aren’t here.” Levi narrowed his silver eyes at the girl, confused at how she could say something like that to her friend. Until Eren laughed. “Damn right.” 

The boy sat down with a smile. “They aren’t always  _ that  _ bad. You know how many times they e been in court because of me?” The blond rolled her eyes. “Because of  _ them.  _ Seven times. And who was always the one the judge said was being discriminated against?” Eren frowned. She had a point. “You should just move out. We all told you that in March if you let us, we’d put you up in that complex in East-“ “I don’t want your guys’ charity. I’m fine where I’m at and once I get my job ba-“  **“You aren’t getting your job back, Eren.” **

The brunet stared at her, dumbfounded. 

“What do you mean? The manager told Armin that he would be rehiring in spring once the new owner’s papers were sorted out.” The blond looked at the Omega sadly before sighing and staring down at her food. Better now than later when his mate isn’t around. “He lied, okay? The new owner said he wasn’t hiring Omegas and Armin was just going to wait to tell you while the boys looked for a new job for you. But there hasn’t been any luck and it doesn’t look promising.” Levi watched as the boy looked more and more heartbroken. “Oh… okay.” Eren whispered. He picked up his fork and began to eat without looking at the rest of the table. Isabel frowned and slapped Annie’s knee under the table. The blond sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Eren shook his head without looking at her. “It’s not your fault.” His but his lip to keep it from quivering. Levi could feel how hurt he was. “Ya know… I bet Levi knows a lot of people who need jobs done. Even if it’s just babysitting or mowing lawns, right Levi?” Green eyes just barely glanced over to the Alpha, not wanting to pressure him into giving an answer. Silver eyes met them nonetheless and he nodded. “Nobility are the most pretentious asses you’ll ever meet, but they do give a lot of people jobs. Omegas are sought out specifically by women for babysitting, cooking, sewing, cleaning, tutors, normal companionship… you’d probably find a suitable job if you attended a banquet, but I don’t know how well they’d treat y-“ “Banquet?” The boy’s eyes were filled with determination. The Alpha silently nodded. He didn’t really want his Omega working for his ‘colleagues’. Isabel noticed and quickly spoke up. 

“Or you could work for bro? He’s constantly complaining about how incompetent his assistant is. All you’d have to do is keep things clean, deliver important shit, and make him tea-“ Levi noticed what she was doing and the voice of his thoughts was thanking her repeatedly. “I don’t know… it’s a lot more than that. The hours aren’t convenient and it’s physically challenging as well. You know they don’t last a month.” Levi said, hoping the Omega would take it as a challenge. Annie’s eyes widened slightly as Isabel kicked her under the table and she caught in to what was happening. “Didnt you say that the one before this one had a mental breakdown and left crying?” Eren’s eyes widened and Isabel shook her head at Annie. “I said the last one started complaining about how she had nightmares where Levi kept making her redo all her work and refold his bed sheet-“ Eren’s eyes widened.  _ Her work… bed sheets…  _ “Is your current assistant female?” The boy asked with a sour face. Levi nodded. Isabel his her smirk as she said, “All of your assistants have been female so far, haven’t they? That’s so weird.” The Alpha rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. She’s getting fired next week anyway.” Eren looked at the Alpha with fire hidden in his eyes.

“ What are the requirements?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad to show your appreciation for this story or left a comment or kudo. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter!!!! Sorry for the long wait. I know the summery says fast updates but life has been crazy. 
> 
> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

“What are the requirements?”

Levi smirked. “I’ll get you the papers when we get back. Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” The brunet smiled sweetly. 

“I would never.”

The waiter came back in carrying two baklava and two cheese bougatsa. “The sweets for the sweet.” Annie scowled as Isabel blushed and thanked him. “Can I get you anything else?” Annie nodded. “The bill.” She answered an Isabel glared at her. “Of course. I’ll be right back with that.” 

After he left, Eren smirked and leaned his arm on the table. “You know… Omegas hate jealousy, Annie. It’s not a good look on you either.” Isabel nodded in agreement before switching one cheese bougatsa with a baklava and passing them to Eren. He smiled at her and Levi shook his head. The boy would be in a ridiculous amount of pain later because of all the sugar. 

“Alphas are naturally territorial. Just like Omegas naturally like to be fought over.” Annie said. Eren scowled at her. “That’s a myth. Who wants a bunch of idiots squabbling over them?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the brunet. “Thanks, brat.” He said and watched the Omega’s face turn red. “I didn’t mean you! I meant other idiots- ugh, no- other Alphas. Other Alphas who are idiots which are not you.” He said. Annie rolled her eyes. 

“I meant their mates. Omegas like to see their mate fight for them.” Eren shook his head quicker. “ _ No,  _ they do not!” “So you’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to see Levi fighting to protect you? Beating up the bad guys and to assert himself as your mate and all that jazz.” Eren nodded and pointed his fork at her. 

“Omegas want to be left alone by people who aren’t their mates and to protect ourselves. We don’t care if our Alpha is the strongest. We  _ care  _ if they are safe. Right, Isabel?” 

The red haired girl looked up with a mouth full of baklava and nodded. “She flirted with and Alpha at Target once because I ‘ _ wasn’t paying enough attention to her’  _ and than told him she didn’t want me anymore so I’d fight him. Don’t give me that bullshit. Omegas love watching Alphas dominating other people.” Isabel basically chokes on her food. “H-hey! That was  _ not  _ how it went.”

Eren turned in his seat and looked eagerly at her. She swallowed the food she had in her mouth. “She act-“ “Isabel, you told me the exact same thing she just said when it happened. Now, both of you should hurry up and eat. We don’t want to be in a car if Eren starts full blown heat.” 

The waiter came back a minute later. “Um… are both Omegas mated?” The man asked with his head down. 

“Ye-“ Isabel, Annie and Levi. 

“No”  _ Eren.  _

The brunet’s eyes widened. “I-I meant yes?” Eren looked at Levi with a blush, questioning him in silence. They weren’t  _ mated  _ and they hadn’t actually talked about accepting each other. 

The Alpha nodded at the claim. 

“Yes.” The boy said turning back to the waiter. The man smiled. “That’s great. An Alpha who was sitting by the door ordered a pie for the brown-haired Omega… should I tell him he’s not available to receive gifts?” The man asked Levi. Eren frowned. 

“What kind of pie though?” The Omega asked the older man in a whisper. The waiter grinned and bent down in front of the boy like he would a five year old. “I believe chocolate.” He whispered back and Eren smiled. “Eren…” Isabel gave him the  _ you better not  _ look. He frowned. “Tell the stranger thank you for me, but I’ve had enough chocolate already and I’m switching over to milk.” The waiter smiled and patted his leg. “Probably a good decision, my son.” The man handed the bill to Levi when he asked about it and left. Eren stared at the door wondering what the Alpha would think when he was rejected. 

“I’ll pay. You were considerate enough to invite me and spot me a free room. It’s the least I can do.” Annie said, trying to grab the bill from the other Alpha’s hand. “The least you could do is shut up and let me pay.” Levi retorted as he stood. “Now stop talking and eat. I’m going to the restroom and I’ll pay while I’m up. We need to leave in the next half hour.” They all nodded and Levi left the room. 

“Oof, Eren I really thought you were going to accept the pie for a minute there.” Annie said and Isabel nodded in agreement. “Did you see the look on Levi’s face? He nearly shit himself! Probably why he has to use the restroom.” Isabel said laughing. Eren laughed as well before turning his attention to his food. 

Ten mothers later, the door to the private room opened and Eren turned to smiled proudly since he had finished all his food before the Alpha had come back. He froze. “U-um. Hello?” The Omega said to the tall, brown haired stranger. 

“Hey… um… your Alpha told me to come and apologize, so, um, I’m very sorry if I offended you with the pie.” Eren’s eyes widened slightly. “You didn’t offend me… I was very flattered, but I have an Alpha so it wouldn’t be right for me to accept it.” 

The strangers eyes widened slightly, as if fak- Eren glanced across the table diagonally to Annie. She nodded. 

“Oh… your Alpha just made it seem like you were angry at me. Something about Omegas being overly sensitive to-“ “He called me overly sensitive?!” The boy acted appalled and the Alpha smiled before checking himself. He nodded with a frown. 

“He’s actually outside… talking to me friend about how needy you are.” The brunet frowned. “Can you show me where?” He asked standing. Isabel went to grab for him but Annie released her pheromones enough to make Isabel look over with dazed eyes. The blond shook her head and Isabel stared at her. 

Eren got up and followed the man out the door. When it was shut Annie leaned forward across the table. “It’s a trap.” Isabel’s eyes widened. “Than why are we still sitting here?!” The girl stood up but Annie shook her head. “He’s got it handled.”

Eren walked back in the room five minutes later with a bruise forming on his cheek. Isabel gasped and Annie smirked. “More than one?” He nodded. “And the girl was wearing heels… on her hands.” The blond snickered and as the Omega sat down Levi walked back in. “Sorry, Petra ca- What the fuck happened?” 

Eren’s eyes widened as Levi’s eyes turned red for a moment. 

“I… fell?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo, comment, or subscribe to show your appreciation 😁
> 
> Also, follow TruthNotSpoken on wattpad to show your love


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Levi wasn’t talking and Eren was pouting. “You know… telling him is probably for the best.” Isabel said in a whisper as they sat in the backseat of Levi’s 1966 Mustang (Annie has made a comment about it as they got in). “He’ll be mad…” The Omega said. His family always got mad at him for things like this. The red haired girl shook her head. “But he’ll be mad if you don’t tell the truth. He  _ hates  _ being lied to.”  _ Yeah, I kind of get that vibe.  _

“Th-The guy that tried to buy us a pie came in and said you made him apologize and that you called me overly sensitive. I knew he was lying and trying to trap me so I outside with him to beat him up, by a girl was with him and she had heels on and she hit me with one in the face, but they looked way worse than this so really, I win.” Levi’s eyes narrowed on the road before glanced through the rearview mirror at his Omega. “We’ll stop and get some ice at the next rest area.” The older’s eyes went back to the road. “You should try to keep from leaving restaurants alone. Gangs are more active where we’re going and they have a habit of doing whatever their leader says. You don’t want to catch someone’s eye that you can’t fight alone.” Eren nodded. “So, whose territory are we going to be in?” Levi and Isabel both looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know a few things about gangs?” Isabel asked. Annie stiffened before she fake laughed. “Doesn’t everyone? They’re all over the news.  _ Right,  _ Eren _ ?”  _ The brunet shrugged. Annie nearly face palmed. “I don’t know. I don’t watch the news, but there’s an online leaderboard that I follow. The blond sighed with relief and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you two involved with a gang?” Levi nearly growled. The Omega froze. Annie’s eye were wide. “No, sir, I am certainly not, Mr.Ackerman.” The Alpha answered. That was the truth. She wasn’t worried about herself. How could she be involved in something so dangerous when she had an Omega to protect and care for? Eren gave a muffled answer as he pretended to cough behind his arm. “ _ Eren.”  _ The boy frowned at the Alphas dominating tone. “I don’t partake in any activities affiliated with any gang.” He said, turning to look out the window and hoping the older would drop the subject. He relaxed when he didn’t get a reply. 

Little did he know Levi wasn’t done with the conversation yet. He was just postponing it until a time when the other two weren’t around. 

Hours later, Eren was falling asleep against Isabel. “You release a lot of pheromones for your first day of heat… that’s strange.” Isabel observes with a scrunched up nose. Eren sat straight up and the pheromones weakened. “Sorry! I didn’t notice…” the boy’s face was bright red. The girl laughed and shook her head. “No worries, let’s hope Levi doesn’t wreck.” The brunet’s eyes widened and Levi shot Isabel a glare. “If I do, I’ll make sure it’s on your side.” The Omega girl looked scandalized. “Your own flesh and blood? That’s just cold.” “It’s gonna be colder when all that’s left of you is flesh and blood, you little shit.” Annie laughed and Isabel frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side,  _ Alpha _ .” “Aren’t you supposed to refrain from flirting with Betas at Target.” 

Both Omegas went wide eyed at that comment. 

“She’s got a point…” Eren whispered. Isabel turned her attention to the younger boy and glared at him. “We were supposed to go on a date and she took me to Target. Then she left me to go look at boxing shit!” Eren frowned. “That’s rude.” He said. The girl nodded. “She ‘ _ worked all week’  _ so she didn’t want to have sex  _ at all.  _ I made her favorite dinner and everything and she took me to fucking Target to look at boxing gloves instead of spending time with me!” Eren glared at Annie through the rearview mirror. It had obviously hurt Isabel a lot more then it made her mad. 

“Annie, you deserved it.” He said. Omegas were sensitive and she knew that. Isabel would have been ten times happier playing checkers at home with her mate than being dragged out to shop only to be left alone. 

Especially if she feeling undesirable. Annie scowled. 

“I worked all week, so I was  _ too tired  _ to have sex, you made my favorite dinner and I assumed it was just a token of you love for which I thanked you sincerely, we went to Target on date night because you acted like you didn’t want to go to the movies. I thought shopping might make you feel better, and I went to the boxing  _ shit  _ because I took over the family gym and boxing shit interests the people who go there. I had a  _ regular  _ ask me if I knew any places that carried a certain brand of glove for a low price, so I decided while I was there that I would check it out. Nevermind the fact that I went by the office supplies to get those heart shaped sticky notes you like so much. No. Forget the fact that those were on the other side of the store which took me a longer time to get and go flirt with a Target boy!” Annie snapped. Isabel went silent as well as the rest of the car. 

“You’re both in the wrong, for the record.” Eren said, slipping his phone out of his pocket and going to check in with Mikasa and ask how his mom was. “ _ How?”  _ They asked in unison. Eren sighed when he saw that Mikasa had already sent him twelve texts and calling him seven times saying that their mom wanted him to remember to use protection and call her if Levi did something he didn’t consent to. He typed back a quick ‘k’ before bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. 

“You both failed to communicate and consider how the other was feeling. Annie, you just assumed she didn’t want to go to the movies and would prefer to go shopping. Isabel, you just decided Annie didn’t care about the date because she took you shopping instead of spending close time together. Neither of you spoke up about being tired or wanting to do… dirty things. And neither directly addressed the grudge you’ve been holding over the situation. All you had to do was talk and you didn’t.”

The car was silent once more. Until…

“ _ You’re right.”  _ They spoken in unison again before making eye contact through the mirror. Annie smiled apologetically at her Omega and felt relieved when Isabel smiled back.

“I know. Now stop fighting, I’m taking a nap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow TruthNotSpoken on watt pad or leave a kudo to show your appreciation. Thanks so much for reading!


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts his heat but it’s a bit too much for some people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo 🎉 Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Written by TruthNotSpoken on wattpad

Erne wasn’t kidding. Fifteen minutes passed and he was dead to the world. 

Six hours passed and he was still asleep. 

Isabel has let him drake his legs across her lap and Levi brought pillows and blankets in case the two got tired from traveling. “He’s so cute.” Isabel whisper-squealed when he started lightly snoring. Levi didn’t reply, but glanced back at the Omega again. 

“So… you two haven’t mated. That’s weird.” Annie said. “I’m surprised Carla didn’t give you one of her infamous gift baskets.” The girl snorted at her own thought and Levi looked over. “Infamous gift baskets?” Isabel asked, knowing her brother wouldn’t. “ _ Yeahhh.  _ Every time one of Eren’s friends finds their mate, she gives them this large ass basket filled with condoms, different flavors of luv, weird ass bdsm stuff, three kinds of handcuffs, and gift cards to Historia’s Secret. It’s tradition to take the first twenty condoms and fill them with helium and glitter, let em’ go over the town meeting hall.” Isabel laughed while Levi thanked the gods for not letting him experience that. 

“The glitter, or sometimes confetti, is supposed to represent that persons mate.” She smiled softly back at Isabel who was hanging on to her every word. “We filled Jean’s with blue, white, and gold with one feather inside of each because Marco is such an angel. Mine was purple with gold for mystery because no one knew Isabel at the time, but I knew she was wonderful. Connie’s has brown, pink, white, and orange and green in an attempt to replicate a cheeseburger because of Sasha’s insatiable appetite. Reiner left before we could do his, but he was planning just plain pink because the girl was sweet but no one really knew her that well.” Isabel clapped her hands quietly. 

“What would Levi’s be?” The girl looked over to the man, who was pretending to be uninterested in the topic, and smirked. “No clue. Eren would choose. Just like I did.” Levi rolled his eyes. “What a bratty tradition.” A growl from the back seat. 

The older Alpha looked back to find Eren sweating in his sleep and he carefully reached back and placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. “Shit… that was quicker than I expected.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as he removed his hand. “Okay kids… I’m about to use my near legal immunity so hold on tight.” Isabel's eyes widened before she grinned. “Fast and Furious, Take 3.” Levi glanced back to make sure Isabel was holding Eren carefully before the pedal hit the floor of the car and Annie nearly pissed herself. 

It was two hours later when they drove through town, prepared to stop for a bathroom break and get the brunet some more ice for his face, that Eren started moving in his sleep. He was panting loud enough that Annie could hear it even with her head out the window. It was freezing ass outside, but she was going to be sick if Eren kept releasing pheromones like he was. She was a mated Alpha and her body was making sure she remembered that. Which she didn’t need, but she didn’t need a period either and she still had one of those. Levi’s palms were starting to sweat as he inhaled the Omega’s scent against his will. 

Had the brunet not been so susceptible to cold, he would have rolled down his own window and let the cold air numb his sense of smell. “Annie roll up your damn window, he’s shivering back here.” Isabel said with a glare at the Alpha. Annie frowned, by did as she was told. “I’m going to vomit because  _ he’s cold.  _ See which is worse.” She complained. “You vomit in my car, Leonhart, and I’m going to make sure you can’t have children.” Levi warmed and the blonde bit down on her tongue. Isabel growled. “So help me god, Levi, if you hurt my chances of having mini me, I’ll kill you and spread your ashes over a field of cow manure.” Isabel warned as she watched Eren stir in his sleep. “Isabel, don’t make me come back there.” 

A whimper rang out in the car before all the pheromones disappeared. “You can come back here if you want…” Eren’s voice sounded through the car like the song of a sirens on the darkest night of the year; Pulling Levi in with all its magic undertones and promising him a treasure unreachable to any other. Isabel slapped the Alpha upside the head when she saw his eyes begin to change. Eren growled at her and her body shivered. 

_ Holy shit.  _ The pheromones where released again, but thirteen times stronger and Annie was hit with a wave of nausea so hard she leaned out her window before heaving vomit down the side of the car. “ ** _Leonhart_ ** .” “She can’t help it, Levi!” Isabel said, trig her best to keep Eren from reaching out to the older male. Annie gave another heave as if to agree. 

“Alpha…” Isabel laid on top of the Omega as he tried his best to reach his hand up to the older male. “Eren, wake the fuck up and pull yourself together. Do you really want to lose your virginity in a car with two other people while it smells like vomit?” “Want Alpha” was the only reply’s as Eren glared up at the other Omega. His brain was barely registering she was mated- apparently Annie had been tired  _ a lot-  _ and part of his instincts were telling him to tear her to shreds. Another part was telling him that she was mated and might be his mother. 

“Your Alpha is busy and if you don’t pull back on your pheromone release, he’s going to have to leave.” Isabel warned, hop in it would make Eren hold back some. “L-leave?! Alpha! Alpha! No! Alpha!” Isabel’s eyes widened as she was thrown in the floor and Eren lunged forward to wrap his arms around his Alpha from behind. “ _ Great, Isabel, Thanks.”  _ Levi said through gritted teeth as he pulled into a car wash. “I was just trying to help.” Levi quickly put the car in park. “Isabel, you’re driving. Both you and Annie take a breather and wash off the outside of my car.  **Spotless** .” Isabel and Annie both quickly got out of the car. 

“Alpha…” Eren moved closer, his clothed chest pressing against the back of Levi’s seat. His hands slid over from the man’s shoulders to his chest and slowly started traveling down… down...down...d- The raven grabbed the boy’s wrists and removed his hands as he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. He could smell the panic in the Kmegas scent and quickly opened the door to the backseat. 

Arms wrapped around the Alpha’s legsas Eren’s face rubbed against his crotch up to his torso lovingly. Levi ran a hand through the brunet’s soft hair and pushed him gently back. “Make room, Omega.” Isabel and Annie both smirked at his tone and he shot the pair a cold glare. They looked away, but Isabel could still be heard giggling as he shut the door behind him. 

As soon as he was properly in his seat, Eren was straddling his lap. “No.” Levi said as the boy’s arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned forward for a kiss. The Omega frowned, looking distraught. “... don’t want me?” He questioned, sadly. His eyes begged the Alpha to tell him it wasn’t so. That he really was wanted. That he was desired.  _ Yes, yes I do.  _

“No.” 

Eren’s eyes widened and he froze. 

_ Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Unwanted. Rejected. Unloved. Rejected. Rejected. Disgusting. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Hated. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Rejected. Fault. My fault. Rejected. Cause… cause ugly…? Rejected cause I’m ugly? Ugly Omega…  _

“Am I ugly?” The boy asked as tears formed in his emerald eyes. Levi’s own eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, of course not. I want you.” The brunet stared at him confused, but hopeful. “I don’t want to… to  _ breed  _ you right now.” He was afraid if he said he didn’t want to mate him the other would be heartbroken and panic. Eren face fell again. “But...why? Do I displeased you? Did I do something wrong?” Levi shook his head again and placed a small, very chaste kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

“No. Your Alpha is just tired.” The Omega lit up like a Christmas tree. “Nap? You can nap? We can nap. Then you won’t be tired anymore. I’ll help! Eren moved off the man’s lap and began gathering the pillows and blankets Levi had brought for the Omegas. The Alpha watched him with a small smile. 

The front door opened and Eren’s eyes widened before he moved back into Levi’s lap. “Cold.” The boy whispered and hugged the raven close. Levi noticed the smug looks coming from the girls as he wrapped an arm tightly around Eren. 

“Wipe those shitty smiles from your faces and close the fucking doors.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment, bookmark, or subscribe to show you love for this story and to get notifications for when a new chapter gets updated. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in the writing. I didn't have time to proof read it.

Isabel glanced in the back seat and had to suppress a loud ‘awwww’. She quickly looked away since she wasn’t  _ legally  _ allowed to drive and getting pulled over could mean serious punishment.

Levi laid uncomfortably across the seat with Eren on top of him purring. The brunet was pretending to be asleep, but he was moving so much it was impossible to believe. “I thought you wanted a nap?” The Alpha asked only to pass time by teasing the younger. “Sleeping, can’t talk.” Levi smirked and the Omega looked up from the older’s chest.

“Do you- does Alpha think I’m funny?”

The boy’s pheromones were dancing in triumph all around the car as Levi nodded. “And beautiful?” The Omega added with a mischievous grin. “How long have you been conscious, brat?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. Eren smirked. “Since the first time I  _ accidentally  _ knocked your legs off the seats, but you’re really warm and my body hurts so I figured I’d just use you as a big heating pad.” Levi smirked. “I’m flattered, but you’re making  _ my _ body hurt.” Eren shrugged. “I don’t really think that’s my problem.”

Annie and Isabel snickered from the front. “So why is Isabel driving?” Eren asked. “Leonhart got sick and I don’t trust her to drive.” Isabel tch’ed. “Bullshit. You just know if I wreck, you wouldn’t kill me. You’re too paranoid for your own good.” Annie nodded in agreement. She didn’t know if it was true, but she liked how it sounded. “But why aren’t you driving? Did you get tired?” Eren asked, moving off of the Alpha. He nodded. 

“And you scent makes it impossible for him to focus!” Isabel added with an evil grin. The boy turned bright red. “I don’t even smell anything other than Levi though…” he said looking out the window. “Well, your nose is obviously broken.” Annie said and Eren noticed she did look very sick. “Don’t be rude. It’s his first heat with his mate. We should just be thankful it isn’t like ours.” Eren looked curiously at Isabel. “What happened?” He asked and watched Annie turn red. Levi had a feeling he didn’t want to know. 

“We mated in a supply closet at her gym and her sparring partner walked in on us.” Levi’s face drained of all color. “You mated for the first time in a  _ supply closet? _ ” Levi asked, disgusted. The female Omega frowned. “:It wasn’t exactly  _ my idea _ . Annie went into rut and I was supposed to start my heat the next day. You do the math.” The Alpha scowled.

“Wow…” Eren said. “You should get romcom off the year.” Levi didn’t understand why the boy was smiling. Isabel smiled as well. “That’s what I’m always telling her.”

“So your heats are pretty intense, huh?” Isabel asked. The brunet blushed and nodded. “My flare ups aren’t usually like that until Wednesday.” She added. Eren’s eye widened. “D-did I do something wrong?” He asked, looking nervous and embarrassed. They  _ all _ shook their heads quickly, except Levi who simply said ‘no’. 

The rest of the four and a half hour drive was spent by Isabel singing to the song parts of Eminem ‘duets’ with Annie- who could actually rap. Eventually, they were out of Eminem songs that Isabel didn’t hate and she made her Alpha change it. As soon as the song turned on, Annie glanced at Eren with a question in her eyes. “Duh.” He answered, offended. She turned it up and Levi looked at the boy curiously. 

“No fucking way.” Isabel said, as she it Eren took a deep breath. “You guys listen to Twista?? I thought your generation only listened to-” “No. Eren just learns fast songs to piss off Jean. Mista Tung Twista is the fastest song he can do and it made Jean cry and give up his dreams of having a career in music.” Eren smirked. “Hell yeah it did. That’s what he gets.” Levi turned to him with a stern look. “What did he do?” Isabel asked. “Told my school I did ballet. Got made fun of until I quit, so I decided to ruin his life.” Annie smirked. “And that’s how they became friends.”

Levi watched Eren rap to the song’s speed with impressed amusement. He was too good at it honestly and it made the Alpha wonder how many other secret talents the boy had. How much more was there to Eren? And when would he be invited into his head to find out?

… when would he be invited into his heart?

“Woohoo! Go Eren!” Isabel cheered and Annie Whistled as the song finished. The boy took a deep breath. “Oof. It’s been too long.” He said, relaxing back into his seat. “Speaking of long…” Levi looked out the window as the boy glanced at Annie. He couldn’t seriously be insinuating… “You remember a long time ago when you promised you’d teach me kick boxing, bu then my mom said no so you chickened out?” Annie sighed. “Since you never let me forget… yes, I do.” The boy smiled. 

“Well, now I have an Alpha and mom can’t tell me what to do! So-” “Eren, no. You still live with her and she could still hang me on a flagpole.” The Omega frowned. “But she won’t say no if Levi says yes! She won’t be mad at you,she’ll be mad at him. Please?” “You love hurting me, don’t you?” Levi said, faking offense. The brunet looked over with n innocent smile and a bat of his dark eyelashes. “But she won’t hurt you… and you’re supposed to protect me.” Eren said, placing his hand over the Alpha’s. Levi rolled his eyes. “Than if I say no, you’ll listen? Since I’m protecting you?” Eren’s smile wavered for a split second before he bit his lip and nodded. 

“ _ Of course I would, Alpha.”  _ Levi’s eyes widened as sweet pheromones hit him like on oncoming train. Annie choked.

“God fucking damn it!” She exclaimed and Eren growled at her. Levi placed a soothing hand on his back and the boy practically jumped into his arms. “Didn’t nap…” the boy whined trying to tug the man down into laying position. “I don’t need to anymore. We’re almo-” Eren’s legs found their way around the Alpha’s waist and he purred as he buried his face into his mate’s neck.

“If you’re not tired than let’s mate. Mate me, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and love. You guys are amazing!


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Once again it's not proof read.

Isabel pulled into the parking lot of the water park resort and hurriedly got out of the car, quickly followed by Annie. “We’ll get the bags and stuff.” She said before they both made their way to the trunk, doing their best to not ignore what was happening in the back. 

As soon as they had grabbed all they could carry- for Annie it was almost everything- they headed straight towards the hotel they’d be staying in. 

“A-alpha,  _ please _ !” 

Eren was naked as he sat on display for Levi and the world to see. 

“Eren, put your clothes back on. Someone’s going to see you.” The brunet shook his head from on top of the Alpha. There was actually no way for anyone to see him since they had the resort to themselves, but the thought was still very unsettling.

Levi had done his best not to touch the boy up until this point, but that had just ended up with him laying on the seats with a naked Eren sitting on his crotch. “No… no! Alpha! Why don’t you want me?” Tears were streaming down the boy’s face and Levi was not in a good place to comfort him. “ _ I want you  _ to put your clothes back on and go with me to our hotel room where you can make a nest.” Eren’s eyes widened as the older wiped away the tears and slowly sat up, careful not to knock the boy off. Eren nodded. 

“I-I can make a nest… and we can mate?” He questioned. “If you hurry, I’ll help.” The raven replied, not answering the question. Eren smiled when his Alpha released some of his pheromones to calm him. “O-okay.”

The shorter stared at the ceiling as the boy got dressed on top of him. “Done! Let’s go?” Levi looked back at him and was pleased to see that his Omega was, indeed, dressed again.

Eren pushed the man back down into laying position and crawled over him, his ass just barely above the Alpha’s face as he opened the door. Levi closed his eyes as he noticed the boy already smelt of slick. He’d never heard of a hear being this strong on the first day, but given Eren’s condition, it wasn’t surprising.

“Alpha, stop sniffing me. We gotta build a nest.” Levi’s eyes opened as he almost jumped up into sitting position. However, his nose hit a slick, fabric covered thigh and he froze at the moan that came from the Omega. “ _ Mmm.  _ Can’t… nest.” The brunet said moving out of the car, where he was met with cold air and almost fell to the ground.

Levi quickly caught him and the Omega wrapped him arms around the older’s neck lovingly. Legs wrapped around his waist and the Alpha sighed as he could feel the slick from his mate seeping through his pants.

“You’re not going to walk? So you can go wonder around?” He was trying his best, but the younger was having none of it.

“Nest.” The whisper was warm against Levi’s neck and he almost moaned, very aware of everything the boy’s pheromones were doing to him. He grabbed Eren’s satchel that he’d brought with him out of the back and locked his car before going to find their room. 

“You’re not going to mate me, are you…” Eren asked sadly as Levi used the key card that had been left taped to their door to open it. The Alpha kissed the boy’s forehead as he walked them through the door. “Maybe one day…” He replied as he sat him down on the bed. “But why not now? What’s wrong with me?” He asked, letting go of the man when he pulled away. Levi frowned and bent down to face level with his mate.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect.”

The Omega stared down at his slick drenched pants and tears formed once again in his eyes. “I-I didn’t want to be this way…” Levi stood up as he realized Eren was probably getting his consciousness back. “I just wanted to be an Alpha. I thought I was going to be an Alpha. But I’m not.” Tears fell down and hit the bed while the boy fought back tears.

“I-I’m an Omega… and it hurts. It hurts so bad . I just want you so much and it’s wrong. I pretty much j-just met you and I already want-!!” He shook his head. The older could tell he was trying to think through the pain and it only made it worse. He sobbed louder and whimpered, still not meeting his mate’s eyes.

“And than you don’t want me and my heart hurts more than the heat. I don’t know if I love you or h-hate you and I’m in so much pain.” The brunet clutched at his stomach and Levi flinched. “C-can’t… stand it. I just… please make it go away. P-please, Levi. It hurts so much.” The boy looked up and the raven dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Eren… I-” the Omega shivered as Levi gently stroked his tear soaked cheek. “I can’t. You’re just a kid.” Eren shook his head while crying. “I-I’m no just a kid! I’m fifteen.I’m an adult now a-and I can do everything adults can.” He held the Alpha’s hand against his face like it was the only thing he had tying him to this world.

“You might be an adult by legal standards, Eren… but you’ve still hot time to be a kid. You still have time to do stupid things you parents don’t approve of-” “ _ I don’t have the luxury.  _ You don’t know if I have that much time or not.  _ I _ don’t even know.” Levi glared at the Omega. “ ** _Don’t. Say. That._ ** ” He warned, using his Alpha dominance. Eren whimpered, but glared right back.

“You don’t! You don’t know! I don’t know! The doctors don’t know! I wasn’t supposed to live  _ this long _ , Levi! I could have a day left or I could have decades. No one knows, but they definitely don’t expect the second one!” He said, dropping Levi’s hand and getting ready to run away so he could go cry alone. 

A growl loud and strong enough to stun a gorilla bounced off the walls of the room and Eren fell back onto the bed frozen. All he could do was watch as Lei moved to hover above him. Silver eyes locked with green and a hand gently brushed back his bangs.

“You have all the time in the world, Eren… I think making it this far proves that.” He wiped at the tears on the boy’s face and booped his nose with a soft smile.

“Tomorrow you’re going to wake up, safe and sound- maybe not so happy, but that will change- and the day after you’ll wake up the same way. You’re going to do great things. Sees o many places that you’ll have stories to spare even after you’ve told all that you remember. You’re going to live and learn so much. Day after day until you’re old and gray and I’ve already left this earth.” Eren’s eye widened slightly and Levi rested his forehead against the younger’s. He released his pheromones completely and watched as the boy’s eyes drooped. 

“Than-  _ and only than- _ are you allowed to say that on one knows how much time you have left. Do you understand?” The raven asked, his dominance dropping from every syllable and his silver stare conveying just how serious he was. 

Eren used all his strength to nod once. Levi smirked and pulled away slightly. 

“Good boy. Now sleep.”

Eren’s eyes closed slowly and Levi was surprised to fell a hand on his own as the Omega fell into a peaceful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to all those that read this story. We are very glad you enjoy it enough to stick around.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad.
> 
> I realized yesterday that some of the chapters were messed up and I'm sorry for that. I have fixed it and will be better at checking things out more. Enjoy!

“So he’s sleep?” Isabel asked as she finished making her brother a cup of tea. “Yeah.” She sighed.

“You smell like slick… you didn’t-?” “Of course not.” Levi said with a scowl. “It’s hard to say no, isn’t it?” Annie said as she came into the kitchen. “Especially when the tears start.” Isabel turned red and stared at her cup as her Alpha kissed her on the head.

Levi nodded solemnly.

“I was at least mated before it started though… I can’t imagine how abandoned and unloved Eren feels…” Levi glared at Isabel. “Not helping.” The girl shrugged. “ I wasn’t trying to. There’s no helping him if you’re not going to mate him. Or mark him.” “He’s fifteen.” “With the physical and mental maturity of someone nineteen or older.” Annie commented. The other Alpha scowled at her.

“Don’t tempt him Annie. He stinks of arousal as it is.”

The Alpha had had enough. “We won’t think any less of you for the record!” Annie called with a smirk as he turned and angrily made his way from the kitchen, cup of tea still in hand.

Eren’s scent hit him way before he reached the door and he took a minute to remind himself that he was doing the right thing. That Eren could never come to love someone who stole his childhood away or took advantage of their current situation. He had told the younger that he only wanted to spend his heat at the waterpark resort so he could have fun and enjoy all it had to offer. He wasn’t going to make that a lie. And the brunet was  _ fifteen.  _

“Levi?” The door to their room opened slightly and the brunet suck his head out. The Alpha resumed his walk to the door like he hadn’t just been restraining himself from thinking inappropriately about the kid.

“Um… I used the shower but I’m still…” His face turned bright red and he huffed out his frustration. “I-I’m still slicking and I don’t know why… did Isabel ever-? Because I’m still completely conscious and it always stops, but it won’t and i-I don’t know how to stop it.” He was so red that Levi feared he might pass out. “It’s nothing to worry about. It’s normal.”  _ It’s your body reacting to mine.  _ Eren sighed with relief and left the door open for Levi when He walked back in the room. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Eren wasn’t looking at him as he said it. He was staring at the bed nervously.

The bed that had been stripped down to it’s sheets and covered in two layers of towels. But Levi had a feeling that’s not why he wouldn’t look at him. No, it was more likely the nest that had been made atop the towels that made him unwilling to look at the Alpha.

Levi walked over to the Omega and ruffled his hair. Eren instinctively leaned into his touch and glanced at him. “It’s great.” The older commented stoically- on the outside- and the boy beamed. “You really like it?” He asked, very aware that he probably shouldn’t be so happy about it. Levi nodded and the hand that was in the boy’s hair fell down to his waist as he pulled him into an embrace. The brunet stiffened slightly before relaxing into his mate’s arms and inhaling his scent deeply.

“Did you put on cologne?” The younger questioned against the Alpha’s shoulder. “No.” “Oh… you smell really good.” “Thanks, brat.”

Eren’s stomach growled and Levi released him. “The kitchen isn’t stocked. We’ll have to order.” The brunet nodded staring at the floor with a red face. “What’s wrong?” Eren avoided the man’s eyes as Levi lifted his chin. “You’re not sick are you?” The Omega shook his head. “Than what’s-” Eren’s arms wrapped around the man’s waist and he hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck. “Sorry… can I just… just for a while?” Levi sighed and stroked his hair. “Think of what you want to eat..” He smirked as the boy’s nose rubbed against his scent gland. “In the meantime, this is fine.”

Eren took a good, long, fifteen minutes to decide that he wanted tacos and when he pulled away to tell his Alpha, he noticed the older had relaxed and the cologne smell had intensified. The raven’s silver eyes were tinted red and the Omega had to hold back purring. “Tacos…?” He said and quickly received a nod. “Sure.”

Levi released the boy completely and turned towards the door. “Let’s go ask the girls what they want. I’ll just order all at once.” Eren smiled and took the hand extended towards him before following the older male out the door. 

When they went into the kitchen, Annie had Isabel pinned up on the counter and her hand was under the older’s shirt.

“Really? In the kitchen?” Levi questioned and watched as Annie jumped five feet away from the girl on the counter. “I hope you didn’t intend to do the whole shebang on the  _ sanitary  _ counter where _ food  _ goes.” Eren said with a glare at Annie. She shook her head. “No, we were just…” “Making out. Of course we wouldn’t do that, Eren.” The brunet didn’t look convinced.

“Can we help you with something?” Isabel asked with a glare at her brother. “I was going to ask what you wanted from dinner since I’m order-” “Actually… we thought we’d going to town and pick up tacos for everyone and tampons.” Levi looked at the two suspiciously. “Just tacos and tampons?” He asked. Isabel rolled her eyes a little too dramatically. “ And toast if we feel like completing the holy trinity, is that all you needed?” Eren pouted at the rude tone she took with Levi.  _ And I thought I was horny. She’s basically kicking us out of the kitchen. _

“Don’t fuck were the food goes.” Levi said before turning and walking out of the room with Eren. “You’re lucky we don’t do it inside the fridge, you cockblock!” Eren laughed at that and his Alpha rolled his eyes. 

“This is going to be a long week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a Kudo, bookmarking, subscribing, reading, and/or commenting! Ren (TruthNotSpoken) and I are both very grateful!


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

“It’s so hot…” The Omega complained as he laid under a towel, stark naked with the fan on as high as it would go.

“I’ll go get some ice.” Levi said, but Eren shook his head. “Ice is too cold on my skin and it hurts my teeth too much to suck on it. I just have to wait it out…” Levi frowned. “Have you tried wrapping an ice pack in a dish cloth?” He asked. Eren looked over his shoulder. “Too rough on my skin. Hurts.” He said, watching the Alpha pace the room.

“I PRAY YOUR BIRTHDAY COMES AND NOBODY CALLS, I PRAY YOUR FLUIN HIGH WHEN THE ENGINE STALLS-” Eren sighed and answered his phone. “ ** _Yes_ ** ?” He didn’t sound happy with whoever was on the other end of the phone. 

“I don’t know how that’s any of your concern.”

“Because I hate you.”

“Tell them than. I fucking dare you. I don’t give a shit anymore.”

“I’m dead serious. Fucking tell them. And than I’ll tell them all the shit you pulled and guess whose side they’re going to be on this time?”

“Actually, I’ll send them letters-”

“Watch me.”

“Bye,  _ bitch _ .”

Eren growled the last part and hung up before tossing his phone at the wall. Levi quickly caught it. “No damaging the walls, brat.” The Omega pouted.

“You know how Annie said that thing about Omegas liking their Alphas to fight for them?” The older male raised an eyebrow and nodded. “If I said that was true would you beat someone up for me?” “I PRAY YOUR-” Levi answered the boy’s phone and Eren’s eyes widened.

“Hello?”

“Who are  _ you _ ?”

“You sound too old to be friends with a fifteen year old boy.”

“I’m his  _ Alpha _ .”

Levi winked at the boy as the man on the other side of the phone choked. He was pleased when the boy winked back, blush brighter than the lights in the room. 

“A family friend… his father’s friend?”

“Consider that friendship over along with your life if you contact Eren again-”

“ _ Don’t interrupt me.” _

“As I was saying, if you contact him again, I’ll make sure you can never mate anyone.”

Eren was purring under his towel as he listened to his Alpha.

“I’m  _ warning  _ you, but if you want to file a report- I invite you to do so. Levi, with an I, and Ackerman. I’m sure you know how it’s spelt.”

Levi looked at the phone for a moment before smirking at the boy. “He hung up.” He tossed the phone back over to the Omega who deleted the man’s contact, pretty sure he wouldn’t need it again.

“Why are people so scared of you?” Eren asked, sitting up carefully so he wouldn’t reveal more than he absolutely had to. Levi smirked at the boy as he sat down on the bed as well.

“Maybe they find my charm intimidating?” He questioned and Eren laughed. “I have a feeling you don’t think that’s why.” Levi added to which the younger laughed again and shook his head. “No, no. That’s probably i-” Eren felt a knife stabbed through him and doubled over on the bed in pain. “ _ Fuck.” _

Levi moved more onto the bed and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder which the brunet gripped tightly. “Go-  _ god _ .” the older flinched at the strained sound of his mate’s voice. “This hurts… so much more than I remember.” He said with a forced laugh. “Eren-” “ _ Don’t say my name.” _

Levi’s eyes widened as the scent of slick hit his nose stronger than before and Eren’s pheromones stirred once more. “ _ Damn it…  _ just go somewhere else please.” Eren asked as he felt himself losing his consciousness again, and barely trying to resist it as Levi’s scent numbed his mind. “I can’t-” Eren grabbed the collar of Levi’s shirt and pulled him down on top of him. “Then stay right here until the pain goes away.” The brunet whispered, staring up into the Alpha’s eyes while his body begged him to make a move. 

“Er-” The Omega closed his eyes and pulled his Alpha closer. “Just for a while. I’ll be good.” He promised. Levi sighed in defeat. “Towel stays on.” He warned. The boy’s ace flushed red and he nodded. “Mhm.” Levi flipped them over and quickly covered the boy’s backside with another towel. 

“You’re really strong…” Eren commented as he laid his head on the Alpha’s chest. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” The raven teased. “Than what will?” The Omega asked, half joking. 

He was high as hell as he fought his own body for control. 

“Ask me again in three years and maybe I’ll tell you.” 

“What’s so wrong with my age? I’m legal. Not that I’m against it,  _ sex is gross…  _ but why?” Levi hummed at the question. 

“Because you’re not just an object to me. Omega’s have a lower consent age because Alpha’s in the past didn’t want to wait. They wanted to produce heirs quickly and that was before Omegan rights existed. You have every right to the same span of growing as anyone else. You still have a while to mature.” 

Levi could feel Eren purring against his chest. “You’re a good person… a good Alpha.” The boy said and the older petted his hair. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself holding back like that.” Eren’s eyes widened. “W-What are you talking about?” “You don’t need to worry, Eren. I can handle your instincts. I  _ can’t  _ handle your pouting if you’re too exhausted to go down the waterslides by yourself.” The Omega’s eyes widened and Levi smiled up at him softly. He could handle this. 

Not that he had a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to drop a kudo or comment if you enjoyed :)


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad.

** _TRIGGER WARNING FOR LANGUAGE: The word s*u**y is used lightly- once. _ **

Eren stared at the bed with a frown. If he gave in than he’d probably make a fool out of himself trying to mate with Levi. It was obvious to him in his current state that doing so was all that mattered to his body.

“I never realized I weighed so much…” The Omega said, wrapping a towel around his waist and preparing to go look around until the girls got back. His body kept feeling heavier and heavier as he walked towards the door. He had to rest halfway.

“It’s just your heat. Probably a sign that you shouldn’t be going anywhere right now.” Levi said from his chair he sat in across from the bed. 

“I’ll be fine to go after I breathe for a minute.” Eren was panting quietly and his skin was covered with a sheen of sweat. “You need to lay back down.” Levi said as he stood from his chair to help the Omega back to bed. “No! Stay over there!” The boy was hiding his eyes from the view with his hair so the older wouldn’t see how panicked he was. He stared at the floor as he tried to reign in his pheromones and ignore the way that Levi’s seemed to be getting stronger. An arm wrapped around his waist and he jumped in his skin. 

“Just lay down, brat.” “ _ No.  _ I want to g-” He had to pause as a painful shock ran up his spine. He leaned heavily against the shorter male. “G-go look around.” His brows furrowed as he realized he was still moving towards the bed. “ _ What… _ ” He looked over and found his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck. He was being carried. The brunet started to purr in the man’s arms and shook his head. “Not mmmeaning t-to.” He said and felt a heavy wave of nausea come over him. Levi kneeled in front of the boy as he sat him on the bed. 

“Close your eyes.” the Omega didn’t intend to do so, but his body followed the instruction. “I’m going to lay you back, okay?” The younger wanted to argue, but found his voice useless as he nodded. 

Eren felt Levi’s hand on his shoulder before it was gone and he felt nothing but the blankets and towels beneath him. “Comfortable?” Eren wasn’t really sure since he was barely conscious, but he assumed so and nodded. “Good. I’m going to get a heating-” 

A hand grabbed at Levi’s wrist as he turned away and he looked back at the brunet. “D-don’t go.” The boy was sitting up and the Alpha frowned. “...please…” Levi ran a hand through his hair before stepping closer to the bed. “Still conscious?” He asked and Eren half-nodded before shaking his head to say  _ barely. _ Levi smirked and tapped the boy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Just for a minute.” He said sternly before sitting down by the boy. Eren’s head leaned down on his shoulder and his fingers wrapped around the Alpha’s arm. “Tha...nks…” The boy breathed and closed his eyes. 

Twelve minutes later, the hand on his arm moved over to his leg and he looked over to find the brat was fully awake. And very unconscious. His lap was occupied within seconds.

“ _ Alpha _ ~” Eren purred as his hands pressed against the older’s chest. Levi sighed and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. “Fells good.” The boy whispered as his fingers brushed down to his mate’s torso and he moaned. Levi gritted his teeth as the Omega’s slick covered thighs tightened around his waist.

“Alpha needs to get a heating pad.” Levi said, tucking a piece of hair behind the boy’s ear and forcing himself to think about the worm farm that Isabel hid under the sink when she was thirteen. “Alpha should stay here… I’ll keep you warm.” Levi stood, keeping Eren from falling with his hands under the other’s knees. “I’m going to get a heating pad for  _ our nest. _ Do you want to come or are you going to stay here alone?” The younger’s eyes widened before narrowing in a glare.

“If you don’t want me, than I’ll go find another Alpha who  _ does! _ ”

Levi’s eyes turned red as the boy moved from his hold and stormed towards the door. The Omega smirked as a hand grabbed his arm before turning him around and he was lifted into the Alpha’s arms.  ** _“You’re mine. My Omega.”_ ** The younger purred and nodded, wrapping his arms and legs around the older male once more. “ _ Yours. Yours forever.” _

Levi buried his face in the Omega’s hair as he sat them down in a chair. “It’s not nice to trick people.” He said, hands wrapping around the younger’s waist. HE couldn’t believe he’d reacted so childishly. Maybe handling the Omega’s heat would be harder emotionally than physically after all. 

“It’s not nice to not mate me. You want me… I smell good and I feel good and alpha smells good because Alpha thinks I smell good. So mate me. Mate with me…” Levi’s eyes widened as Eren went to grab somewhere he definitely should not be touching. “ ** _”No.” _ ** Eren whimpered and whined as Levi grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. He wriggled on the chair trying to get some type of friction and Levi growled at him. 

“Stop or I’m leaving.” He warned. The omega froze. Levi went to apologize as he saw the tears in the brunet’s green eyes…

But sadness quickly turned to rage.

Levi watched in surprise as Eren growled at him and his eyes turned red. “I’m never going to forgive you for this! Not ever!” The boy pulled his arms free and pushed himself off the man’s lap.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you more than anything! I hope you die! I hope you end up with a slutty Omega who gets pregnant by someone else and than kills you!”

The Omega yelled as he stormed over to the bed and buried himself in his nest. Levi’s instincts were pushing him stronger than they ever had and, against his better judgement, he made his way over to the nest quicker than was probably necessary.

“Ere- Omega,” The boy didn’t move from under his blankets. “Omega, look at me.”

“No, you die.” Levi scowled. “Brat, look at me.” “Why should I? Alpha hates me. I hate Alpha. We aren’t mating and I’m gonna die from rejection and than Alpha’s gonna wish he loved me like a good mate would.” Levi rolled his eyes and pulled back the blankets. The brunet glared at him as he looked up from snot stained towels.

“You don’t mean that. We’ll mate eventually, but not right now.” “Tomorrow?” Levi smiled softly and shook his head. “Day after?” Eren asked, sitting up, not caring the towel around his waist had fell long ago. Levi shook his head again and reached his arm out to pull the Omega close. The brunet moved into his arms and sat nose to nose with him in his lap. 

Levi blindly covered the boy’s waist and waited for him to stop moving forward. “Cold.” Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pulled a blanket up around the boy’s shoulders. “Day after day after tomorrow?” He asked, grasping one of the Alpha’s hands and kissing his knuckles. The older male stiffened before deciding to let the boy have  _ something _ to calm himself. “No… and not the day after that. Not this week. This week is for you to have fun.”

Levi was grateful he could at least talk to him now. The initial craze from his pheromones gone, though the instincts were still present. Luckily, it was more  _ please _ Alpha than  _ be pleased  _ by him.

“Next week?” The boy asked placing the man’s hand over his heart and purring softly. Levi could feel himself begin to break out into an intense sweat and closed his eyes. He groaned as another wave fro the Omega hit him just as hard as the last. 

“Three years, Eren. It’s only three years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren and I thank you for reading!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

“Three years… that’s too long! Too long!” The Omega cried with wide eyes. Levi sighed as he was pushed away and the brunet began throwing pillows at him and off the bed, successfully destroying their nest.

“You’re throwing a tantrum. That proves you’re too much of a brat to mate.” Levi said with a stern look at Eren. The boy froze.

“I’m not a brat. I’m an Omega. I’m your Omega.  _ Yours.  _ But I smell like Omega, not Alpha.”  _ Not this again.  _ “Eren, you don’t need to be an Alpha to be indep-” “I’ don’t want to be an Alpha. I want to be mated. By you, please.” The boy said as if his polite manner would change everything. He realized Levi wasn’t giving in and went to yell at him, but stopped himself. He was  _ not  _ a brat.

“Can I have your shirt?” The younger asked, moving back from the Alpha. He couldn’t exactly force him. And apparently his hormones weren’t seducing him. He’d just have to wait it out and take care of his needs some other way until the Alpha realized how much he wanted the Omega. “My… shirt?” The brunet nodded.

“Just that one. You can put on another one if I can’t even  _ look  _ at my own mate.”

Levi hesitantly nodded. The Omega grinned and went to kiss the Alpha, but remembered not to. He was going to make the older break somehow and next time he would be the one begging. And,  _ of course,  _ the brunet would have mercy on him. He was just the kindest mate ever.

The Omega forced himself to look away so the Alpha could take off his shirt. Every part of him was aching to make a move, screaming that this was his chance… but he didn’t move. Not even when the shirt was tossed in his lap and the weight of the bed shifted so Levi could go put on another.

He had to be strong. He had to prove to his Alpha that he wasn’t a brat. He has to make the raven want to mate him.

“I think I smell tacos.” Levi said with a smirk, but Eren didn’t even look at him. “You can go eat. I’m going to shower.” He lied. “Shouldn’t you eat-” “I meant nap. I’m going to nap. Please leave.”

Levi watched as Eren grabbed the shirt and shuttered. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. “I’ll be back in half an ho-” “I’ll still be sleeping.” “Forty five minutes?” The Alpha’s face was turning slightly red when his temperature rose tremendously and Eren pulled the shirt against his chest, closing his eyes. “Goodbye, Alpha.” The boy said glancing over with red eyes. Levi took that as his cue and left quickly, ignoring everything happening behind the door.

\---

“So… He’s having fun?” Annie said awkwardly as she tried to eat her food without vomiting from the intense scent coming from Eren’s room and drowning the hotel. Levi shot her a silencing glare and she looked back down at her taco.

After he’d eaten and the smell had eased up a little, Levi took the boy’s tacos to their room. “You’re awake?” He asked the brunet who was now wearing his shirt. The younger didn’t reply, staring at his phone screen. He approached cautiously, not sure why he was being ignored. “Mom called…” Levi frowned and sat down on the bed beside him, checking the towels where he sat for anything he wouldn’t want to sit in.

“I changed the towels a few minutes ago.” Levi ruffled the boy’s hair and laid down beside him. “She asked about you.” The boy laid his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “I think she thinks we did…  _ stuff.  _ But she sounded really happy and I don’t know if it would really be in her best interests to know otherwise.” Levi nosed the boy’s hair fondly. The Omega interlaced their fingers and held on tightly to the other’s hand. “She’ll be able to tell that we haven’t. Even if you don’t-” “Will!” Levi looked over at the sudden outburst and found Eren's face was turned away and his ears were blood red. In a much quieter voice, the younger whispered a question that stole the breath from the raven’s lungs.

“ _ Will you mark me?”  _

Silence ensued.

~~~

~~~

~~~

It took Levi eight whole minutes to recover from the shock he felt from his mate’s question.

“Will I- _ what?” _ Eren turned to face him but only stared at their hands. “Do you realize what marking is, brat?” The younger nodded before sighing. “B-but I thought maybe we could skip the first part…? If… if you mark me than she’ll assume we…  _ bonded… _ she’ll calm down about my problem-  _ and  _ I won’t have to deal with other Alphas or Betas trying to mess with me. And I’ll owe you one! I’ll make it up somehow so we’re even-” Levi growled and Eren flinched.  _ I shouldn’t have said anything. _

“There is no  _ making it up to me  _ or  _ owing me  _ anything, Eren. Ever.” The brunet looked over, not sure if his mate was mad or not. His scent was almost undetectable. “I know that’s not  _ why  _ you do things for me, but it’s not right for me to just keep taking and not giving anything in return. I might not have much to offer right now, but-” “Listen closely, brat.”

Eren squeaked quietly as he was flipped onto his back and Levi straddled the boy’s torso without actually making contact. His legs kept all his weight off the Omega. The younger stared up with a flushed face as the Alpha stared down at him from his almost casual position above the other male. He shivered as the older grabbed his hand and placed it flatly against his chest.

“Yours.” He said seriously,no sign of the embarrassment or uncertainty on his face or in the air. He placed his hand on the boy’s cheek and Eren melted into his touch. “Mine.” The brunet nodded without any thought on the matter. 

“That’s impossible to break if I mark you.” He let their hands fall.

“You won’t want to be separated from me for extended amounts of time and I’ll be more possessive. You won’t be able to stay the night with your friends or disappear without my prior knowledge. You’ll want to distance yourself from them so I’m not agitated and they’ll notice. My schedule is never set in stone and you’ll still be living with your parents. We might be apart for weeks, than you’ll be stressed. On top of that, you’ll feel my stress too. If you’re angry, I’ll feel angry and vice versa. Your heat will be worse than it is now and I’m not going to be able to be around you during it. You couldn’t be around me during my rut. And if worse came to worse, we’d have to separate entirely until you’re eighteen.”

Eren frowned and stared at the shorter male’s torso. “Yeah, but I already don’t stay the night with my friends or go anywhere without my parents knowing, at least I could talk to you about it. I can come with you places sometimes and If we’re apart we can just use Snapchat. I’ll be more stressed if my mom keeps bothering me about our  _ bonding  _ time together than I would missing you. I miss a lot of things and it’s been fine till now. I’m used to on one spending my heats with me… this week is the first I’ve even been outside of one room for it… and wouldn’t I be more likely to control myself if worse comes to worse if I was marked? It’s to connect us… so I can feel what you feel then it will be like you’re always with me and I’ll feel safer.”

Big, hopeful, green eyes stared up at the man and Levi sighed. He moved off the bed and stared down at the younger in deep thought. “Pretty please…?” Eren whispered, moving over to the edge and hugging the Alpha’s torso. “ _ Tch.” _ Levi ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t seem to say no.

“Think it over. If you still want to be marked the day after your heat ends… I’ll consider it.” Eren looked up with a big smile and his mate flicked his forehead. “Now eat so you can sleep, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Levi will bond with Eren so soon or do you think he'll wait a while longer? Answer in the comments, I curious to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Also a big thanks from me and Ren for taking time out of your day to read this fic!


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Got a chapter done so we can start to new year right!

"Levi..."

Eren jumped as Levi sat up at the sound of his name. “Brat, it’s still dark outside.” The Alpha was _ not _excited to be up so early. He’d barely fallen asleep.

“It’s hot and I wanna go for a walk… I just thought you might be worried if I didn’t tell you.” Levi ran a hand down his face, trying to wake up. “I’ll go with you.” He said, already moving to the edge of the bed. “You don’t have to! You can keep sleeping…” Levi looked over tiredly and Eren looked away at the red tint in his eyes. “Sorry…” “It’s not from you. It’s always like this until I wake up properly.” Levi explained, knowing why the boy wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Oh.” The brunet looked over with a small smile.

“Um… can I…” The boy’s face started to turn red. “... borrow your jogging pants…?” Levi nodded, but the Omega was staring at the ground. “This shirt doesn’t feel rough and I think it’s because your scent is on it…” he explained. “I know. Here.” Eren looked up and Levi tossed his pants to him before walking over to his bag and searching for a different pair. Eren stared at him. “You don’t think it’s weird…?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the man’s legs and almost purring. “A bit.” Eren deflated. “But not for this.”

A pillow hit Levi’s ass and he suppressed a laugh. “Oi, you’ll have to do better than that if you expect me to apologize.” He said in his usual speaking voice, devoid of emotion. “Mkay.” Levi’s eyes widened as a body collided with his and he was knocked over onto the floor. In a heartbeat, Eren was on top of him.

“Better?” He asked, playfully pinning the older’s hands above his head. “Mmm… no.” Eren squeaked as he was flipped over onto the ground and pinned the same was he had Levi. “It was a nice try though.” Eren squealed and laughed as Levi bent down and blew a zerbert on his neck. “I’m going to kill you!” Eren threatened as he laughed and wriggled under the man’s hold. “Stoooop!” His face was ed and he kept trying to get his arms free, which resulted in some weird facial expressions. Levi bent down and made another zerbert on his neck before releasing him. 

He was pushed back down and he smirked. “I think we both know this doesn’t work.” He said and Eren smiled, still laughing. “You’ve gotta let me get revenge. It’s the rules.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Do I look like I care what the rules- _ Holy shit _ .” Eren smirked “Your hands are freezing.” “Yup.” The brunet moved them further up under his shirt. Levi sat p and moved back from the boy. “Scared?” Eren teased. “Of your unholy ice hell fingers- _ yes.” _

“Oh, speaking of cold, Mikasa texted me and mom’s talking about kicking me out.” Levi’s eyes widened, “_ What?” _ Eren sighed and stood up from the floor,fixing Levi’s jogging pants on his hips. “Yeah, she thinks you’ll be forced to let me move in. Mika texted one of her if Armin’s grandpa says no. But Armin’s grandpa loves me so it should be fine.” He walked towards the door and waited for Levi to put a pair of pants on over his briefs. “Eren, you _ could _ move in with me if you wanted.” The brunet shook his head, not looking back at him. “ _ I don’t want to.” _  
  


“You should put on a coat.”

Eren shook his head. “It’s too hot.” Levi sighed. “It’s too hot in here. It’s going to be cold outside. It’s winter.” Eren shook his head again and the older grabbed his own coat before walking to the door. He kept it in his arms instead of putting it on and followed the brunet outside into the halls.

*

“Is there any reason you’re not looking at me?” Levi asked after they made it outside. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Eren answered, still not looking over. The Alpha frowned and stopped walking. The air was ice cold and the boy shivered as he stopped as well. “Eren, I don’t like being lied to.”

“Do you think maybe she really doesn’t want me anymore?” Eren whispered , his sad question causing a war puff of fog to form in the cold winter air. Levi’s brow furrowed as the boy stared down at the pavement of the parking lot.He stepped closer to the boy, holding out his coat. “I think she wants you to be safe and doesn’t understand that she is in the wrong with the things she does.”

The Alpha took Eren’s hand and pressed the coat against his palms. “B-but if she thinks we’ve already mated than there’s no reason for her… I don’t want to move away even if it’s with Armin or you. I’ll be alone…!” He bit his lip.

“I think! I think… she hates me because I ruined her marriage” He whispered, not making any move to actually put on the coat or look at his mate. Levi realized this and lifted the Omega’s left arm so he could begin dressing the younger in the coat. “How did you ruin her marriage?” He asked as he zipped up the coat before bending down to the ground so he could look up into the boy’s eyes that were averted to the ground. 

He could also see the tears streaming down his face and trickling slowly off his chin.

“It’s my fault… that mom found out about dad’s other wives…” Levi frowned.

“I-I didn’t mean to find out! I was going through his old books and I found a little album and he had pictures of him and his first wife… and I asked mom if it was his dead sister he wouldn’t talk about because I’m a bad kid and I wanted to know because he wouldn’t show me picture of her… mom said no and I didn’t know she kept the picture and she confronted him and Mikasa took me for a drive while they fought and now they can’t talk to each other without someone else in the room and she always talked about his other personality.It’s my fault she can’t stand me, but I don’t want to leave. I just want my family to be like it was before I turned out to be a freak and I found that stupid album.”

Levi stood and wrapped his arms around the boy before kissing his head.”You’re not at fault for your dad’s dishonesty or your mom’s reaction. You didn’t ruin anything.” “You _ have _to say that. Eren replied bitterly as he wrapped his coat covered arms around the Alpha. “And what law prohibits me from doing otherwise?” Levi asked tightening his arms around the shivering brunet. Eren sniffed and laid his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Newton’s fourth law. For every Omega action there is an equal and opposite alpha reaction.” “You’re some science prodigy…” Eren let out a small bark of a laugh before falling silent again. “Your family is beyond my area of expertise… but if I know anything it’s that you’re too smart to really believe that it’s your fault and that you’re too stubborn not to blame yourself needlessly.” The Omega sighed against his mate’s ear and Levi pulled away. “So… what do I do?” The younger asked, staring into Levi’s ridiculously silver eyes. 

“You could talk to your mo-” Eren shook his head. “I don't want to upset her and it will just hurt her if I talk about the dad thing. Even if that’s why she’s being like this.” Levi took Eren’s hand into his larger one and tugged him into motion. 

“Than you move out.” The Omega’s hand gripped his tightly and Levi could practically feel his anxiety. “Maybe it’ll help your parents in the end. They wont have anyone to hide behind.” “What if they get divorced though? What if me leaving breaks them? What if-” “Than they were just prolonging it. Eren, these things are never easy… but you have to think rationally and make the choice you’ll regret the least.”

They walked in silence after that. The younger of the two having a big internal conflict. The older not sure if there was anything more he could say to comfort him. He wasn’t even sure if he should try. Maybe that would just put off what he should be thinking about now. 

The air wasn’t getting warmer as they walked out of the light of the hotel’s reach and Levi pulled out his phone, turning on his flashlight. Eren began to walk closer to him, gently making their hands sway as they walked. The pavement under their feet turned into grass as the Alpha noticed a forest path and decided to make their walk a little longer.

“You’re not going to murder me, are you?” Eren asked looking over. He was barely able to see Levi’s profile, but thought he saw a small smile on his mate’s lips. “I would pick a better venue if I was going to.” The Omega grinned at his mate’s playful words, “Than I’m safe for now?” He asked, walking even closer to the dark haired Alpha. “If you consider every situation in which you’re not going to get murdered safe, than you need to reevaluate yourself, brat.” “Maybe I just feel safe when I’m with someone as strong as you…”

Levi glanced over and Eren was so very grateful it was dark. His face had to be redder than a cherry. “Eren Alger Jeager, are you flirting with me?” The man asked in a very serious tone. “Not if you’re going to say my middle name.” The boy replied, suddenly feeling very shy. “That’s too bad than. I’ve come to the realization that Alger is my favorite word to say.” Eren playfully glared at him. “That’s the last time I flirt with you.” He said, pushing the Alpha with his shoulder. Levi dropped Eren’s hand and wrapped his arm around the brunet’s waist. “Mm. We’ll see.”

“You’re terrible at flirting.” Eren said with a pout. “Usually my energetic personality wins others over without word.” Levi replied with a smug smirk. “You’re so sarcastic that it’s almost impressive.” Levi scoffed. “_ Almost? _ How deeply do you intent to wound me?” The younger laughed. “I haven’t decided what the equivalent punishment would be for rejecting my attempts to seduce you.” Eren leaned his head on the raven’s shoulder and rubbed his nose against the other’s scent gland. “Seduce is a strong word for someone as young as you.” “And an even stronger word for someone with no idea how to flirt.” Eren replied. ‘So you’ve realized two reasons you shouldn’t use it, do you want another?” “You’re misdirecting valid advice. Denial will only hurt you.” Levi dropped his arm completely and flicked the brunet’s forehead. “ _ Ouch. _And now you’re misdirecting your own anger at poor little me.” Levi flicked him again and the boy moved away. 

“Rude. I invited you on a romantic night walk, tried to flirt with you, even gave you real advice, and this is how you repay me? Bad Alpha.” Eren said and Levi rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s because I know you won’t leave.Since you _ feel safe with someone as strong as me _.” Eren pouted. “That’s just mean. Now how am I going to have confidence to flirt with you?” Levi smirked and walked over to the younger before wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning back to stare at him directly in his emerald eyes.

“Somehow I think you’ll manage.”

Eren stared at his mate with wide eyes and a blush hidden in the darkness. Levi watched him with a smirk in his eyes and on his face. “No comment?” He teased. The brunet just shook his head. Levi leaned in and his Omega closed his eyes tightly, his palms sweating and his lips puckered just barely. His eyes opened when Levi’s nose rubbed against his. 

“What’s wrong?” The older asked when he pulled back and his mate frowned. “You know _ what, _you asshole.” Levi smirked and brought his hand up to the other’s face. “Puppy kisses not good enough for you, brat?” He asked, brushing back the younger’s bangs. “That’s not a puppy kiss.” The boy said with a small smile. He leaned in so his lips almost pressed against the man’s cheek. 

“This is.” Eren wetly licked upside the Alpha’s face before turning on his heel and running away laughing.

** _“Eren!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren and I think you all for reading and supporting this story


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! An update! That hasn't happened in years! This is the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy reading it and thanks for sticking around and to any new readers. Ren and I give you many thanks :)
> 
> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

Eren was hiding in the closet with the door cracked when Levi came into the room. He held his breath, nearly blowing his cover when he saw the smirk on the Alpha’s face. He gasped quietly when the door shut and locked. 

“I’m going to count to ten, brat. Come out and apologize before nine and I’ll forgive you. Last second will get you easy punishment. If I get to ten and you haven’t come out…” Levi looked straight at the closet and Eren jumped back. “You’re going to regret it.” 

“One-”

The Alpha nearly laughed as the closet door creaked open and Eren crawled out. “You started it.” He mumbled staring at the floor. “You know,” Levi sat down on the floor as well and motioned the boy over. “Usually people don’t start apologies with _ you started it. _” Eren looked up with his famous puppy eyes.

“I do. And I end them with _ please be nice to me, I’m your Omega.” _Levi picked the brunet up and threw him on the bed while he squealed like a little mouse. “If all your apologies end like that, I don’t think I want to hear them.” Eren smiled innocently. “So, I’m off the hook?” He asked, batting his eyelashes and crawling towards the edge of the bed Levi stood at. “If you go to sleep, yes.” He said, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach as the boy stopped in front of him and got on his knees to fix his hair. “Okay… but it’s still hot in here,” The Omega said, focusing on fixing his mate’s hair.

“I’ll turn the fan up. Go lay down.” Levi instructed, swatting the younger’s hands away. Eren pouted, but did as he was told. He waited for the raven to lay down before cuddling up next to him and falling asleep.

-

The next morning, Eren woke up very happy. Maybe it was how well he’d slept after his walk, or the excitement from knowing he’d be going to the third largest indoor waterpark open during the winter. Well, it was closed at the moment, but not to him. 

Levi had already went into the kitchen and Eren changed into his bathing suit they’d stopped for while he was asleep in the car. (After a quick shower, of course.) He looked for his flip flops for ten minutes before realizing he’d put them in his satchel and laughed at his own stupidity while putting them on. 

In the kitchen, everyone wore a smile. Levi’s was hidden as he made breakfast, but it was there. Isabel was humming to herself as she rested her head on her Alpha’s shoulder and Annie was listening to her silently. 

“He’s really happy this morning.” Isabel said as she fixed her bathing suit top. “Yeah, I like this smell ten thousand times better than the one in the car.” Annie commented. Levi ignored both of them. 

“_ Good morning~” _ Eren sang as he walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. “Ooh, it fits great. Very handsome.” Isabel chimed as she looked at the boy’s bathing suit “Yeah, it looks nice.” Annie agreed. “Thanks. It’s really soft too! Feel it.” Levi glanced over from the corner of his eye as Annie felt his top and Isabel basically petted his ass. “It is _ really _soft. Wow.” “Mine feels like rubber compared to this, what the fuck.”

“Wanna feel?” Eren asked Levi as he popped up beside him. The Alpha shook his head. “I’m good.” He said dismissively. “Bacon smells good.” The younger commented staring at the pan as Levi flipped the bacon. “Mm.” “You want help?” “No.”

Eren walked away from the stove and sat down at the table, getting on Snapchat and sending the group a picture of his new bathing suit top and his Alpha cooking.

‘_ Which is the new top?’ _ Armin replied and Eren’s face turned red. Annie smirked across the room and sent him a knowing look as she glanced up from her phone. “Which _ is _ the new top, Eren?” She teased and the brunet glared at her. “The one I’m wearing, fuck off.” Levi turned his head at the profanity. “You two got something you’d like to share with the class?” He asked. “Nope. No. Nothing.” Eren replied, hiding his face from view with his hand and keeping his eyes on his phone. 

“Omelet or plain eggs?” H asked, choosing to ignore the previous conversation between the teenagers in the room. “** _Omelets._ **” Isabel and Annie answered. He nodded and looked to Eren. “Not hungry.” He replied, yelling at Armin in the chat, “I didn’t ask if you were hungry.”

The brunet didn’t look up from his phone and Isabel suppressed a laugh, knowing exactly how pissed off Levi got when being ignored because of electronics. “Oi, _ brat.” _ “One sec.” Eren said, trying not to forget what he was going to say. “Omelets or plain eggs? It’s a simple question.” Levi replied, crossing his arms. Eren nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Isabel grinned as a spatula smacked against the wall beside Eren’s head. “Just one fucking minute!” The brunet said, seemingly unphased. Levi growled and the Omega froze. “Oh shit. Fuck. No, fuck’s sake. I wasn’t talking to you- I mean I _ was _ but I forgot it was you…” he stood up and picked the spatula from the floor, giving the whole room and God a view of how his new bathing suit fit his ass. He quickly went over to the sink with an apologetic smile at Levi and washed the spatula. 

“S-sorry… Mikasa throws a lot of spoons at me. Well, _ not anymore, _ but before she-” “Omelets or plain eggs?” Levi asked. Eren froze. “Oh… um, I’m really not hun-” “You’re having one or the other. If you don’t choose, he’ll make you eat both.” Isabel warned. Eren frowned and stared his Alpha in the eye. “I’m _ not _hungry. But I want some of the bacon.” The Omega said. “The longer this takes, the less time you have in the waterpark.” The brunet shook his head. “I don’t want anything else. I want bacon. I’m not hungry and I don’t want eggs.” He said with a glare.

“Do you want pancakes instead? You can’t just eat bacon.” Eren growled.”I just want bacon. Period. Not even that much bacon. Like three pieces of bacon. And then I want to go to the waterpark. Than I want to go to sleep.” Levi leaned against the counter. “You’re in your heat, you should be hungrier than usual. Unless you’re sick…” The brunet growled again and stomped his foot. “You’re not my mom! All I want is some bacon. Why is that such a difficult thing to understand?”

Isabel grabbed Annie’s wrist and they both left the kitchen. “His mood swings are worse than yours.” The blonde whispered. Isabel just shushed her and escaped to the main living room.

“Eren you can’t swim on an empty stomach.” Levi said, coolly. The boy rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid.” “It’s life. If you don’t want eggs, or pancakes… do you have something other than bacon that you’d prefer?”

“I’d _ prefer _ you leave me alone. I can eat or not eat whatever I want. And I don’t want food.” Levi frowned. “Why not? You can’t really not be hungry.” “If I eat, _ I’ll get bloated.” _Eren took the Alpha’s hand and placed it on his bare stomach. “Flat.” He stuck it out from his stomach and made a motion like he was making him feel a pregnant belly. “Bloated.”

“Eren.. what the fuck? You’re honestly concerned about being a little bloated? From breakfast? You want to skip the most important meal of the day so you don’t get bloated?” The Omega frowned and dropped his hand. “When you say it like that it makes it sound stupid.” He muttered. “That’s because it _ is _ stupid. There’s nothing wrong with your belly, Eren. Now or later.” Levi tucked a piece of hair behind his mate’s ear. 

“So… what do you want for breakfast?” Eren stared at the older man for a minute before sighing. “...Omelet.”

-

After breakfast was over, the four made their way out of the hotel. “Where’s your swimsuit?” Eren asked as Levi placed their bag of towels in the back. “He only skinny dips.” Isabel replied. Eren’s face drained of all color. “What?” _ Aaand _ the only color that returned was red. “She’s kidding. I don’t swim.” “You can’t?” the boy frowned as he got in the passenger seat. Annie and Isabel were in the back. “I can. I won’t.” “Why not… unsanitary?” Levi got in the car and turned it on. “Bingo.” He replied before before putting the car in drive and starting them on their way to the park down the road.

“But it’s my first time to a waterpark… you have to…” “No.” Levi refused, flatly. “Please?” Eren leaned over and tried to catch the older’s eye. “No.” “Yes. You have to. I’m your Omega and you can’t let me swim without a buddy. Isabel has Annie. So you have to be with me. That’s how the buddy system works.” “I think you’ll be fine.” “What if I drown though? No one would even know until it was too late because I don’t have a buddy to get help.” “You’re fifteen.” “Exactly! I’m too young to die. I need a buddy.” “Group with the others.” “I can’t. I’ll be the third wheel.” “Eren, no.” “Eren, _ yes.” _

Levi stopped the car. “Do you want me to turn around?” He asked as a warning. Eren nodded. “We should go get your swimming trucks.” He replied and his Alpha groaned. “Eren,” “Pleaseeeee. It’s my first time, Levi! You _ have _ to.”

Annie snickered in the back.

He started the car again in silence, aware the boy’s eyes hadn’t left him. Eren pouted when he realized that Levi wasn’t going to answer him and he stared out the window at the scenery he’d only be seeing for five more days. Thinking of going back home made him sad.

When he went back home, his mom would probably give him his eviction notice and he’d be forced to pack his stuff, leaving behind all hope of having his normal life back. He’d have to move away from his parents and pray that things worked out and he wouldn’t have to go visit separate houses for holidays. He’d also have to deal with his mom asking about Levi and how their mating was. If his Alpha would even mark him. If not it was hard to say what would happen when he got home. 

The rest of the car quickly caught onto the Omega’s scent change and Isabel shot Levi a worried glance in the mirror.

And what if the Alpha really didn’t want Eren? What would happen if moving in with him just made him realize that he had nothing to offer? The brunet didn’t want to be rejected. Than he’d have no one. His friends all had school to worry about, Mikasa moved away, his parents were going to kick him out, and Levi would be the last person left for him. But he was an adult… and he thought of Eren as a _ child. _ The Omega’s scent turned to agitated at the thought. _ I’m not a kid. _

“IT’S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH-” Eren jumped and answered his phone. 

  
  


“_ Hello~” _

“Nothing.”

“No, really. Nothing.”

“I can’t this week.”

“I’m on a trip.”

“I’m serious.”

“Next time… yeah, that should be fine.”

“Preferably Monday.”

“I’m always up before noon!”

“Okay, _ most of the time.” _

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Did you already-”

“Sweet.”

“Mhm. Love you too.”

“Bye.”

  
  
  


Eren hung up and his mood was considerably better. “Who was that?” Annie asked, noticing Isabel was very much wanting to know. “Armin.” He answered. Levi frowned. He knew Armin’s ringtone by now. Annie apparently did too. “I thought Armin’s rin-” “Do you think zebras and horses know their different from each other?” Eren asked, subtly glaring at Annie in the mirror. She frowned.

“Yeah.” “Hmm… I don’t” He replied before placing his attention on his phone, avoiding Levi’s eye.

-

When they finally parked in the lot outside the indoor waterpark, Eren jumped out of the car. “Wow! This place is huge! I bet you could fit half a moon in there!” He was bouncing on his heels and smiling so much that Levi’s newly pissy mood almost disappeared. But not really. He was beyond pissed off. He walked with everyone to the door and unlocked it. The lights were already on from the morning work crew. Eren went to run inside, but Levi held him back. He brunet looked over excitedly as Isabel and Annie went through. Levi let the boy step inside before closing the door and staring at him sternly.

“_ I know. I know. _ No running, no diving, ect ect. I’ll be safe!” The boy went to walk away, just _ dying _to get inside the other door and to the waterpark. Levi grabbed his arm, turning him and lifted his legs around his waist as he pushed him up the wall. The Omega’s eyes were wide as levi glared up at him. 

** _“Eren, I do_ ** ** _ not_ ** ** _ like being lied to. Understood?” _ ** The boy shivered and nodded, thoroughly mortified. ** _“Who was on the phone?” _ ** Eren looked like he’d just had a heart attack. “U-um, Levi… can… can you please, uh, put me down?” The raven made no move to do so, instead pushing up against the boy so that their noses almost touched and Eren’s back was flat against the wall. ** _“Who. Was. On. The. Phone.” _ **The brunet shook in his hold as his body reacted in complete terror at being on his Alpha’s bad side and at his mercy. “M-my friend… please put me down.”

** _“Don’t lie to me.” _ ** Eren shook his head and his hands pressed weakly against the Alpha's shoulders. “Couldn’t… if… wanted to…” Levi growled and the younger closed his eyes at the awful shutter that wracked his body. ** _“Armin?” _ ** He shook his head again. Just… just a friend. _ Please let go. It hurts.” _ That seemed to register, at least a little, and Levi lightened the pressure he was putting on the boy. ** _“Do you tell all your friends that you love them?” _ ** Eren shook his head, finally realizing that Levi was angry because he’d said _ love you _ to someone he didn’t know about. 

“Not all of them… some. Armin, Jean sometimes… Marco, a few others. The friend I was on the phone with.” ** _“What’s his name?” _ ** Eren frowned and began to push against the Alpha. “ _ Her _ name. I can’t tell you. Put me down.” He was pushed back against the wall firmly. ** _“Her name.”_ **

Eren closed his eyes as his body registered it’s position once more and cowered on instinct. BUt the brunet wouldn’t mentally bow to him. ** _“Put. Me. Down. Now.” _ ** The Omega growled out. ** _“Her name.” _ ** He demanded again, their noses touched as his red eyed challenged Eren. _ Try it, Omega. Just try it. _A silent warning rang out in his body and Eren bit back another growl. Only one thing he could do in this situation.

Eren whimpered as loudly as he could in false pain. _ “ H-heat, Alpha. Mate.” _ Levi froze. _ “Mate. Mate me.” _ The boy was going to die of embarrassment eventually, but he took an oath and he wasn’t about to break it. The Alpha took a stunned step backwards, his hands loosening on the boy’s legs. “ _ Asshole.” _Eren used the opportunity to wiggle out of the Alpha’s hold and run through the second set of doors into the waterpark.

He stood in silent awe as he looked around at the gigantic waterslides, pools, ropes, palm trees… it was the size of Disneyland. Maybe- he didn’t know. He’d never been to Disneyland. But he assumed it was. Eren heard the second door open behind him, but the sound didn’t reach his train of thought. Arms slinked around his waist from behind and he gasped.

“She’s really just a friend?” Levi’s voice was lower than usual and muffled against his shoulder. Eren nodded and felt a sigh against his skin, “I’m sorry I scared you.” The older said, rubbing the younger’s stomach and smirking when he started purring. _ Like a cat. _“I forgive you… if you’ll be my buddy for the waterpark.”

“_ Fine.” _He relented, going to find Isabel who always brought his swimming trunks just in case.

-

It was getting dark when Levi sat down in an actual chair for the first time all day. It was a tanning chair, but it was a chair nevertheless. Eren was still going down the waterslides and jumping off the swinging rope into the water. It was hard to believe he’d had to teach him how to swim. Maybe he could pin it on aging, but the Alpha felt very out of shape trying to keep up with his Omega’s sudden bursts of enthusiasm for everything he saw. Isabel and Annie came and sat to his left. “He’s still at it?” Levi nodded tiredly.

Eren walked over to them thirty minutes later, soaking wet and smiling. “This is fun.” He said, purposely collapsing on top of the Alpha laying in the tanning chair. “I was dry, brat.” “Yeah. And not you’re not.” He said, closing his eyes and moving his head to ley on the older’s chest. “You ready to go back to the hotel?” Eren shook his head. “I’ve decided to become a merman and live here forever. Come visit once in a while.” Levi rolled his eyes and sat up, successfully upsetting his mate. “Hey, I was using you.” “Merman don’t use people as beds.” Levi replied, grabbed a towel from the bag beside him and scooping boy up in it. “You don’t know that.” The younger said with a pout and an angry glare at Levi who began to dry his brown with another towel.

“You’re not getting in my car wet.” “Well good. I don’t want to get in your car. I want to stay here.” Eren said, growling when Levi started drying his legs. “We should have brought you a change of clothes.” He said, rubbing the towel gently over the boy’s thigh. He was still in his heat after all. His skin was very sensitive. “We should have brought my bag so I cou- Ow!” Eren kicked his legs out and the Alpha caught it. “Oi, watch where your kicking.” “Watch where you’re drying! That hurts!” Eren said placing his hands over his inner thighs. “If you could be trusted to dry yourself and not run away, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” The Omega glared at him. 

“You just want to towel me off you pervert.” Levi glanced down with a quizzical look on his face. The kid couldn’t be serious. “Oh, yes. Being kicked and complained to by a kid covered in dirty people water really does it for me. Along with the smell of chlorine and your agitation, this is a dream come true.”

Levi caught the other leg that kicked out at him. “Cut it out.” “I’ll cut you out.” “If you’re not going to behave, we won’t come back tomorrow.”

“Have I told you how much I appreciate you toweling me off yet? Cause I do.” Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “I appreciate the way you’re putting all your damn muscle into tearing my skin off.” eren said, pulling his legs away from the Alpha and trying to kick him in his private area. Levi caught them again and pulled the boy to the edge of the seat.

“Alright, we’re leaving. Say goodbye to the waterpark forever. Bad brats don’t get to come back.” Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Noooo! I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Dry my arms. I won’t complain. I promise. I’m a good brat.” Levi smirked. “Left arm.” He said and the Omega held it out for him. 

When he was done being dried, Levi decided the brunet should just switch into the clothes that _ he _ wore since his trunks were dry and the Omega’s bathing suit was not. He handed his pants and t-shirt to the boy and waited for him outside the bathroom while Annie and Isabel went to start the car and let it heat up.

“Done! Let’s g-” Levi frowned. “Where are your pants?” The Omega threw the pants back at him. “I rung the water out from my bottoms. Your pants don’t fit right. Let’s go! I’m hungry and tired!” Eren said and Levi sighed before picking the boy up off the ground and into his arms, not willing to let the kid walk through the wintery parking lot without pants on. 

“You’re really warm.” “Maybe that’s because I didn’t stay in the water as long as a certain merman did.” Eren smiled and buried his face in the crook of the older’s neck, rubbing his nose against the Alpha’s scent gland and inhaling deeply. “It could be the heat,but you smell really good.” The boy said with a blush.”Mm.” 

Levi opened the first door as Eren’s hands started running up his undercut in the back. He noticed the subtle change in his scent, but chose to ignore it. “Like clean forest or something… with honey and fire and a river. And something else that I don't know. It’s super good.” Levi pushed the second door open and stepped them out into the cold night air. 

“What do I smell like?” Eren asked, his fingernails running down the back of the Alpha’s head. “Hormones and brat.” The boy frowned. “_ Ha ha. _ But seriously… what do I smell like to you?” The brunet asked and Levi suddenly stopped as Eren’s scent gland brushed against his. “ ** _Oi. _ **The shit, brat? I’m trying to walk.” “Sorry… I was just curious.” “Maybe be curious when it’s not negative ten fucking degrees.” Levi said through gritted teeth as he started walking again. “So what do I smell like?” “Chlorine.” The brunet growled. “How can you say that? I’m genuinely asking and I told you… Don’t you like me? Even just a little bit?” Levi petted the boy’s hair fondly with a sigh. “I’ve known you for four days. If I felt anything but undying love, I’d be a sociopath.” He answered stoically.

That was apparently the last straw for the Omega as he pushed out of the Alpha’s hold and stomped over to the car by himself. How could he say something so mean? Eren’s just trying to get closer to his mate and Levi _ had _to be sarcastic. And hurtful!

The older frowned as the back door opened and Annie was forced to switch to the passenger’s seat. 

“Your brother is a complete dick.” Eren grumbled to Isabel as he moved in beside her seeking warmth. Isabel embraced him with a frown. “What’s he do now?” She asked. “It’s what he _ didn’t _do.” Annie stiffened in the front and Isabel’s face turned slightly red. “Oh, Eren. My dear Eren… you know he’s only trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Even if it seems trivial to you, your age matters to him. Your childhood matters to him-” Eren’s face was redder than the Alpha’s in the front. “Isabel! That’s not what I meant!!!!” The male Omega screeched, obviously scandalized. Her eyes widened. 

“Oh! Oh. Okay, phew. My bad. My bro’s sex life isn’t exactly something I want to talk-” “Well, you won’t have to. Ever.” Isabel pulled him into her lap and petted his head. Levi got in the car and the bot hid his face in Isabel’s neck. She loved the other Omega so much already. Her entire being was screaming _ protect. _It was like the feeling for a son.

“Warm?” Levi asked the others. Annie and Isabel nodded. “Eren?” The boy didn’t reply. “He just got in, of course he’s not.” Isabel answered when the boy shook his head. Levi turned the heat up, choosing to ignore the fact his Omega was now- for some reason unknown to him- angry with him. 

He couldn’t ignore it completely though and on the drive back to the hotel he wracked his brain for what was wrong with his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for all your love and support! You are all amazing and wonderful!


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about as short as Levi... but the next one will be long again!
> 
> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad.

Eren stayed in Isabel and Annie’s room until three o’ clock in the morning when he sneaked out to the kitchen for the KFC that Levi picked up. The Alpha had even attempted to lure him out of their room with Starbucks earlier, so the Omega went towards the fridge for that.

“You’re up a little late.” Levi said as he walked into the room with an empty cup of tea. Eren jumped, but nodded. “You too... “ The brunet said, turning around to face him after he got his cold cup of coffee from the fridge. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked. Levi rinsed out his cup before putting the pot on to make more. “Insomniac.” He answered and Eren’s eyes widened.

“You are?” He didn’t notice at all… he was pretty sure the Alpha went to sleep the same time he did. “Mm. Twenty years now.” Eren’s eyes widened. “That’s… that’s a long time.” Levi nodded tiredly. “Do you take medicine for it?” The older nodded again. “But you still can’t sleep?” Eren was walking towards him now, slowly and cautiously. Like he didn’t want him to notice even though his footsteps could be heard. Levi looked up from the teapot as Eren came to a stop on the opposite side of the stove and leaned against the counter. “Sometimes.” The brunet didn’t like that answer. 

“Is that why you drink tea without anything in it? So you can sleep better?” He asked, taking his first sip of the creamy coffee concoction he loved so much. “No. I just don’t like sweet things.” He explained. Eren smiled bitterly as he looked down at his feet. “Explains a lot.” He muttered and Levi raised an expectant eyebrow at him. 

“What does it explain?” Eren’s eyes widened and he turned slightly red before his lips drew into a pout and he glared at the older man.

“Nothing. Goodnight.” The boy turned and walked off towards the door. “ _ Brat.”  _ Eren stopped and looked over his shoulder. “ _ Yes,  _ ** _sir_ ** _ ?”  _ The brunet growled. “Put your coffee down and come over here.” The younger frowned, but placed his coffee securely on the table by his hip and walked back over to stand four feet away from the Alpha. 

His eyes widened and he let out a squeak as he was pulled and lifted onto the counter. Levi placed his hands on either side of the boy, successfully trapping him where he sat. 

“You can’t preach communication than get angry and avoid me in silence. It might just be that I’m getting old, but I have no clue what has you so upset or how to fix it.” Eren growled as Levi ran a hand through his hair. 

“Do you want me or not?” The Omega asked and his mated frowned.

“We’ve been over this. You’re just a-” “I didn’t mean like that. Do you want me as your mate or not? Because if you don’t I can take a bus home and the most you’ll have to do is change your number and get a restraining order against my mother. That’s it. I’ll never contact you again and you can act as if you never met me.” The brunet’s head was turned down and away from the dark haired man. 

Levi stared at him in silence. Which didn’t go over well with Eren. 

“...move…” Eren pushed against one of the raven’s arms and planned to jump down from the counter. The older didn’t budge. Instead he pushed between the boy’s legs and leaned forward. He grazed his teeth over the flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, ignoring the shudder that ran through both of their bodies. “Is this why you’re mad? Because you’re not marked?” Eren’s face turned bright red and he leaned back as far as he could without hitting his head on the counter behind him. 

“ _ No!  _ I-I mean yes… but no!” The boy tried to close his legs and move back, but the shorter was not letting it happen.

“Than why are you mad? I can’t help if I don’t kn-” “You didn’t even answer the question! That’s why I’m mad . Either you want me or you don’t, but  _ I need to know.  _ If you want to make boundaries and set guidelines for what I’m allowed to do and say to you fine. But if you have no intention of actually dating me and eventually being my mate for real than you need to leave me alone right now. I might be young, but I’m not an idiot and don’t think I’m so easy that I’ll let you get away with whatever pleases you. ‘Cause I won’t.” Eren was staring at the ceiling and curling into himself, his feet barely staying off the counter. Levi frowned. 

“I  _ do  _ want you. I thought I made that clear in the beginning.” Levi replied and watched as Eren quickly looked back at him. “But you don’t like me?” He asked, confused. “I do.” “But-” “I want you. I showed up to your house because I intend to take you as my mate. I brought you here because I wanted to help you and get to know you better. I couldn’t dislike you or let you go even if I wanted to.” The tips of Eren’s ears turned red and his gaze changed to stare at the older’s shirt. “O-oh.” 

“Is that what you were upset about?” “Kinda.” Levi frowned and leaned back as the teapot began to scream. “What else?” He asked as he turned the stove off and moved to place two teabags in his cup before filling it with the boiling liquid. Eren stared at his feet. Now he was just embarrassed. “U-um…” “Out with it.” The older ushered, turning back to face the boy while his tea soaked. 

The Omega was a sight for sore eyes- tired eyes- sitting on the counter with a blush, biting down on his lip. His chocolate brown hair was messed up from sleep and looked very dazed. His green eyes were narrowed at his tan thighs- that were  _ barely  _ covered by dark blue pajama shorts. His top was one of those crop top things and the Alpha had a theory that the brunet was a bit obsessed with his stomach. Which would make sense. The older couldn’t imagine not being obsessed with a body like-  _ he’s fifteen. He’s fifteen. Just a child. Just like Isabel was. Still a child.  _

“You… w-what do I smell like… to you? Jean and Armin both say spring, Mikasa says coconut, mom says cookies, dad says pine, my grandma says red wine, grandpa says baby powder- but I think he’s just kidding. He likes to pick on me. Sasha says bread, Connie says- anyway, to you?” Eren asked, realizing he’s been rambling. Levi took up his tea from behind him and sipped on it. He relished the taste since he didn’t get to drink from his last cup.

“If Christmas, April, November, and Venice had a baby- that’s be you.” Eren crinkled his nose up. “That sounds gross.” “It’s not.” The man rebutted, walking towards the door. “Where are you going?” Eren asked. “Back to the room. Hurry up.” The brunet;s eyes widened before he smiled and hopped off the counter, grabbing his coffee and running up to Levi’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're on Wattpad don't forget to go follow TruthNotSpoken. They would love it!


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad.

Eren sat in the corner of the room, wrapping in a towel and panting like crazy. Sweat dripped off his forehead onto his knees and his hair was matted and hot on his head. He closed his legs tightly around the towel covered pillow and buried his face in it trying to quiet himself. 

Levi had left to get him ice cream and he thanked God that he wouldn’t be back for a while. It was easier to stay conscious when he wasn’t around. He could deal with it this way.

The brunet bit his lip until he tasted blood as his body seemed to be stabbed all over with needles. Another wave of slicking hit him hard and he cried out into the pillow, his stomach causing him to writhe in agony. The towel between his legs was going to need changed soon, but he couldn’t find the strength in his legs to move. He whimpered and whined as his phone rang and made his head pound. It was beside him in case of an emergency and he picked it up and answered it. 

“Hello?”

“They don’t have raspberry. There’s blueberry, peach, and mango.”

Eren hung up before tossing his phone away and leaning against the wall. Of course it was Levi.

_ Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi _

The boy groaned and threw himself over into a crawling position as his phone rang again. His knees shook as he crawled over to it and declined the call. He quickly texted him ‘cherry’ before dragging himself to the connecting bathroom to wash away the shame of being an Omega. 

\---

Levi arrived back at the hotel thirty minutes later with six types of sherbert, eight flavors of ice cream, a variety of other treats, and a few cooling blankets. He also bought one of those little battery powered fans and some batteries for it. Isabel was walking out of the kitchen with a pale face when she saw Levi.

“Levi!! Levi!! Thank god! Eren’s going bat shit crazy and I don’t know what to do!” She grabbed the bags from him. “Please go do something before he hurts himself. Annie’s holding him down for now, but she’s sick as hell and he bit her twice! He drew blood!” Levi only nodded. “Put the blankets in the washer. The putty pouches need to go on the bottom shelf of the freezer. You know how to insert them?” Isabel nodded. “This bag,” the Alpha took one of the bags from her left hand. “I need. Has he said anything?” “Just to let him go.”

With a nod, Levi went over to the drawer with the silverware he washed and got a spoon. “I’ll send Annie back.” He said on his way out of the room. “Great! Thanks!”

Levi could smell the unfiltered rage in the Omega’s scent as he walked up to the door and opened it. He frowned.

He was in a crawling position on the bed growling loudly at a scratched up and bleeding Annie who was growling just as loudly. “Thanks, Leonhart. You can leave.” Both of the teens’ heads snapped over to look at him and the blonde quickly ran out the door with a quiet ‘thank god’. Eren glared at Levi as he locked the door. 

The Alpha was prepared for this. It was just an episode. As long as he didn’t antagonize him, there wouldn’t be any problem. “Ice cream or sherbert?”

Eren growled.

“They didn’t have raspberry  _ or cherry _ in the brand you wanted but an older lady recommended the kind I got. Do you want one now or should I put them in the mini fridge?” The Omega growled again before pouncing at him. 

Inpotemmentis-ductusimperio disease was rarer than finding a fallen star in the backyard. It only existed in one out of fifty million Omegas- with the population of Omegas only reaching one billion out of nine billion people. Eren was a special case even among special cases.

The disease affects every Omega differently too so they are always under close observation. Sometimes weekly doctor's appointment, sometimes daily, sometimes twenty-four seven tests in a lab. Luckily, Eren didn’t have to go through that since incidents didn’t occur regularly and were few and far between. Plus, his father  _ was  _ a doctor. 

Inpotemmentis-ductusimperio -literally meaning to lose control of one’s mind and be ruled by instinct- wasn’t easy to handle. Not by the person with it, not by the others who had to face that person.

Eren’s case was even more unusual in the way that it wasn’t his instinct that ruled over him during the times in which his mind ‘broke’ but rather he was ruled by whatever emotion he felt right before. And he would try to eradicate it’s source. Anger at someone? He would attempt to kill them. Sadness because of a movie? Destroy it. Sadness because of a person? He would attempt to kill them. And stress was the worst of all in Levi’s opinion. 

If Eren became too overwhelmed by stress to know specifically what the problem was, he would attempt to eradicate himself. Usually by attempting to drown or breaking whatever was closest and trying to swallow the shards. 

Levi knew that’s why Carla never took him to a waterpark. He knew that’s why the boy had his own living room with nothing but a tv. How she managed to think that out, but still left him alone during his heats in a locked room with a bathtub and many breakable items he had no idea. It honestly pissed him off. 

There were usually signs before the brunet had an episode though. Loss of motor skills- his speech becomes jumbled- and his fingers twitch. His body sometimes rocks itself while he’s standing and he bends his knees randomly. If it was building up, he wouldn’t eat and only drank juices. He’d try to hide for no reason. 

But there had been no warning symptoms before he left. 

Which meant something was off.

Levi caught the boy and held his wrists tightly over his head with one hand while moving them to the bed. “You scratched Annie up pretty badly, Eren. Were you mad at her?” The Alpha was about seventy percent sure that the Omega couldn’t hear him, but he’d done his research and looked through all of the brunet’s files. Sometimes talking would help him calm. 

Of course the green eyed brat didn’t reply with anything other than a growl. He sat the brunet down on the edge of the bed and dropped his wrists. A millisecond passed and Eren’s nails were digging into his shoulders, successfully breaking skin. Levi frowned. “Oi, is that anyway to treat someone that got you ice cream?”

The Omega let out a high pitched whimper when the Alpha placed the bag in the younger’s boxer covered lap. He moved it quickly and ran a hand through the other’s hair. “Too cold?”

The Alpha smiled to himself when Eren nodded. “Do you want me to put it in the fridge?” He asked as the Omega continued to stare at his lap. He didn’t get a response and picked up the bag to put the stuff away so it wouldn’t melt. He fell forward against the mini fridge when a body collided with his back and teeth bit into his neck. Levi growled loudly on instinct. 

** _“Omega”_ **

Eren gasped and screamed when he was thrown through the air. He landed back on the bed and pushed back until he hit the headboard. His eyes were those of a deer in the headlights as the older male walked back over with red eyes and a clenched jaw. 

He started screaming as soon as he was in range and looking for an escape. His whimpers and calls for another to save him rang through the hotel like that of a dying animal. The last attempt at survival. He screamed and cried as Levi pulled him from the headboard, but not before he could break it while trying to stay out of the angry Alpha’s clutches. 

The Omega’s heart was beating faster than ever as Levi pinned him down and his teeth went straight to his neck. “No-a-o Nmno! No-o-o! Pueeesh! La- le Le- vvv-I!” 

The older pulled back to see Eren’s eyes very much registering who he was, as well as the blood on his mouth. “L-lev _ i  _ whAT di- id youu dO?” He asked, still coming out of his episode. His arm moved to his neck, but he couldn't feel his hand. “Breath, brat. Are you in any pain?” The younger nodded his head, not sure if it was true. He was terrified. 

“Where?” The boy began to shake and Levi’s eyes widened as tears fell down the Omega’s face. “Eren? Eren, you’re fine. I didn’t hurt you. You’re fine. You’re not bleeding anymore. It was just for a moment. It’s over now.” Levi rambled and caressed the boy’s face and hair gently. “G-gonna di-ie…” the brunet whispered. “No, you’re not. Brat, you wanted marked and now you’re upset about it?”

Eren slowly stopped shaking. “Ma--rked? Markt mark-ed? You- uu ma-a-arked? Marked mm-me?” He asked with wide eyes. Levi nodded with a smirk at the excitement in the brat’s voice. Eren tried to sit up, but couldn’t move and saliva trickled out the sides of his mouth the more he struggled. Levi shook his head. “You’re going to need to rest a bit. The tiredness should-'' The brunet’s eyes closed before he could finish his sentence and the dark haired Alpha wiped away the dribble from the unconscious Omega’s mouth.

Eren had unknowingly marked him in his efforts to hurt him, his instincts most likely saving the Alpha from actual pain. 

And now Levi marked Eren.

Which meant things were going to be a bit different in the future. 

-

The next day, Eren woke up later than he’d arrived at the waterpark the day before. Smiling into his pillow, he noticed he was wearing the older’s shirt.  _ Levi…  _ He sat up and looked over to find Levi standing outside on the terrace talking on his cellphone. Silver eyes glanced over his shoulder and the brunet froze. 

Was it possible for someone to get hotter overnight?

Seeing, and sensing, the younger was awake, Levi said goodbye to Carla Jeager and hung up. He opened the door and the cold air from inside blew through the room. “Good morning…” Eren said, staring down at his sheets as he remembered all of yesterday’s events. “Good afternoon.”

Levi walked over to the table and took Eren a cup of water and three pills. “What are these? These aren’t-” “No. Big one is to help with the nausea and dizziness you'll have today, smaller two are to help heal your neck.” The brunet frowned. “It’s not going to go away completely is it?” He asked, placing a hand against the tender skin of his neck and barely wincing. “No. It’s to keep infection out and stop it from reopening when you stretch your neck.” The boy let his hand fall and breathed a relieved sigh before his eyes widened.

The Alpha watched as Eren jumped up and ran to his phone before getting on his camera and looking at his mark. He grinned. “Wow… It’s so big…” He said, touching it again. Levi smirked at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Come take your medicine, brat.” Eren nodded. “Just one sec. I wanna show the group.” Levi rolled his eyes and sat on the bed as he waited for the brunet to get the  _ perfect  _ picture. 

“Okay! Now to break- lunch!” Eren said putting his phone back down and going to leave the room. “ _ Eren. Now.”  _ The Omega felt goosebumps form on his skin and his body felt like it was being pressed between two large semi trucks. ‘ _ But in a good way.’  _ Levi watched his young mate blush with a shake of his head and was suddenly very grateful for being able to read the other’s mind. 

Eren pouted when his Alpha placed the pills in his hand and held out the water for him. He quickly took them and went to his bag to get something cute to wear that he could show off his mark in. No turtle neck. No coat. Just because it was winter outside didn’t mean he had to dress like it was inside. “Are we still going back-” “Not today.” Eren frowned. It was because of his fit. This always happened. He always ruined everything for everyone.

“Don’t change yet.” The brunet looked up and over his shoulder. His face turned red when he realized Levi had been watching him as he dug through his bag. “Why?” He asked, going to walk back over to the bed. He tripped on his bag and fell. His head hit the floor and he whined. 

“ _ Ow”  _ he whispered as he moved to sit up. A hand grabbed his chin and he looked over to see his Alpha’s cool expression as he examined the other’s face. “You should be more careful.” Levi narrowed his eyes when he saw a little purple bruise forming on his cheek. Not from falling. It was most likely because of the incident yesterday.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eren asked with a silly, lopsided smile. Levi tapped the bruise with the back of his hand. “The fun is there. You’ll have to find it yourself.” He stood back up and walked over to the terrace door, looking out to see a black car parking. “Whatcha looking at?” Eren asked, popping up beside him. “Oooh, who’s that?” “Petra. Wait here.”

Levi turned and left before the Omega could think about asking to go. 

Eren didn’t mind though. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed all the sherberts. Placing them on the table, he sat down with his phone beside him and opened them. He called his dad to see how his trip was going and began to dig in with his spoon.

-

Grisha was having a terrible time apparently and wanted nothing more than to go home. Eren couldn’t relate. He finished his fifth sherbert with a pleasure-filled sigh before Levi walked in. The brunet didn’t bother to turn around as he quickly grabbed the last one and began to eat it.

“ _ Eren.”  _ Eren didn’t answer- and didn’t plan to- as he took bigger and bigger bites. “You're a little young to be a masochist, aren’t you?” Levi asked, walking over to steal the sherbert from his hands. The Omega growled.

“I can be whatever I want, whenever I want. Don’t touch my food.” Levi smacked the boy’s hands and took the sherbert. “ _ Don’t  _ growl at me.” He warned before taking out a handkerchief that he had in his shirt pocket.  _ ‘Weird’ _

He wiped Eren’s mouth before taking the sherbert and throwing it in the tr- “Wait! Wait! Levi! That’s the raspberry! The raspberry! Don’t-” Eren jumped on his back and stretched his arm out to take it back, but quickly found himself kneeling on the floor with his face centimeters from the ground. Levi’s foot was placed firmly on the back of his hand. “ _ Stop being a brat, _ brat.” 

Eren frowned and whined. “Levi!!! Please! It’s raspberry! My favoriteeee. I saved the best for last and everything! And this hurts!” Levi scoffed and removed his foot from the back of the brunet’s head. “No. You knew you shouldn’t have done it. This is the consequ-” Levi’s eyes widened. The Omega threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly when he stood on his knees. “I know. But I love sherbert and mom never lets me have any… I can’t help myself.  _ I’m weak. I’m a weak, weak, weak, man Levi-”  _ “You’re a toddler. Let go.”

“Pleaseee, I’ll share! You can have some!” Levi scowled down at the Omega. “You’ve had enough.” He said sternly, flicking the boy’s nose and dropping the sherbert into the trash can. Eren dropped his arms from the man’s waist and looked at the garage in horror. “Y-you…” Eren looked back up at the Alpha and glared at him. 

“How could you-” Levi went over to the door handle where he’d left clothes on a hanger and threw it on the bed. “Get dressed. We’re going out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Levi has a surprise for our little Eren. Any guesses at what that'll be?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad
> 
> I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. I get reallyyyyy bored editing

Eren bit his lip as he peaked his head outside of the door. Sure enough, Levi was leaning against the wall beside it. "Um.. the pants don't fit." The boy said, stepping into the hallway in the green, crystal covered crop top and a pair of black leggings. His converse didn't really match, but Levi thought it was cute.

"You look nice." Eren's face turned bright red, but he managed a quick 'thanks' before following the older down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" He asked as they passed by the kitchen and Isabel winked at him while Annie gave him a thumbs up. "To get lunch." "But Annie and Isabel were cook-" "Isn't part of dating going on dates?" Eren went completely silent for a long twenty three seconds. "Yes! Are we going on a date? This is a date?" The brunet asked, taking Levi's hand in both of his. The Alpha nodded. "You can't go to the waterpark and it's better than being bored." Eren smiled and nodded.

When they got outside and walked to the car, the Alpha went to get in. "Nooo..." The Omega tugged on his hand. Levi stopped and looked at him quizzically. "You have to open my door for me first." He said, letting go of the older's hand and standing with his hands behind his back. Levi looked at him with an 'are you fucking serious' expression before sighing when the boy looked at him hopefully.

He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, waiting for Eren to get in comfortably before shutting it behind him. When they both had seatbelts on, Levi started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So..." Levi glanced over as Eren spoke. The younger had his shoes off and sat with his knees pulled to his chest. "Does... does this mean we're dating?" The boy asked, hiding his face from view with his legs. "Yes."

Eren's eyes widened and his face turned red as he looked at his Alpha. "O-okay." Levi smirked and motioned for the boy to change to the middle of the seat. The car was old but in wonderful condition. And the brunet was very grateful for the fact he never had to replace the seat with a more modern option. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the middle.

"Your car is really nice." "It is." Levi waited for the brunet to put his seatbelt on before interlacing their fingers and watching green eyes light up with happiness. Eren smiled and laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Where are we going that I have to be dressed semi-formal?" The boy asked and nosed the other's scent gland. He couldn't help it. Levi just smelt sooo good all the time. And he said they were  _ dating _ . They were boyfriends now. His Alpha had marked him. They had marks. He could do whatever he wanted. Levi didn't seem to mind either. "There's a french restaurant not too far away and they can be an ass about dress code. But I know the chef from college and he gets pissy if I don't visit him when I'm in the area."

"I'm gonna meet a friend of yours?" Eren whispered against his neck. "If he's not too busy." The younger smiled happily.

Twenty seven minutes passed before the Omega spoke up again. "Can I turn on the radio?" "Go ahead."

-

They pulled into the parking lot of a very large restaurant that reminded Eren a little bit of Olive Garden, but with a less rustic-country theme and a more Paris brochure twist.

"Wow... why is everything around here so big?" The brunet asked, sitting straight up and leaning forward in his eat to look at big golden letters over the entrance. It read  _ Cuisine du Paradis _ . Heaven's kitchen. "So dramatic." The older just nodded as he drove to a reserved spot and parked the car.

"Looks fancy." Eren said, following Levi out of the car. The Alpha took his hand once more as he led him to the door. The boy attracted the eyes of many people as they walked in. They didn't mind the hand that held his belonged to his date until they caught his scent.

"Reservation?" A man in a black apron with the name tag reading Elliot asked in a little whisper as he avoided eye contact with Levi, but openly gawked at Eren. " _ Ackerman _ ." The man's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from the brunet.

"O-of course, right this way please sirs." The man led them to a corner booth and handed them menus. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

Eren looked around the bright room with a smile. "It's even fancier inside. This is my first time to a place where people actually make reservations..." Levi smirked at how happy his young mate was. This had been a good idea.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Can I start you off with something to drink? We have a lovely 1996 Chateau Marguax, a chef's favorite." The Alpha frowned at the grin that Eren tried to wipe from his face as the waitress turned to him. "We also have a great selection of chocolate drinks." She said with a motherly wink at him. He shook his head though. "Can I just get regular milk?" The lady looked at him with a tad bit of confusion before nodding. "Of course, sweetheart." She turned to Levi. "And for you, sir? " _ Cru Bourgeois Bordeaux _ . The bottle, And please tell Oluo I'm here." The woman's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Yes sir. I'll give you two a few moments to look over the menu. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I'll be back in a moment with drinks and bread." Eren smiled as she walked away and took up his menu.

"So... were you raised in France or did your family just speak french?" He asked, looking over the food and feeling his stomach growl. "I was born into a community of French speakers." The brunet leaned forward on the table. "So what's your ethnicity? You look Eurasian." Levi shrugged. "Who knows." Eren leaned back again, deciding to get whatever Levi got.

"Why didn't I get a profile on you? Don't Omegas usually get their Alpha's profile too? I didn't get anything. I didn't even get a notice that said I had an Alpha. No card or anything." Levi smirked. "Maybe they thought you'd run away again?" He suggested teasingly. The Omega's face turned red.

The waitress,  _ Meredith _ , came back with their drinks and bread. "The chef said he'll be out soon and not to leave. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Levi looked to Eren. "I'm getting what he's getting." The boy said with a smile. "Er-" "And what are the two of you having sir?" The kind lady asked. "Eren, you're not going to-" "If it isn't squid then it's fine. I like all food." The Omega said, already closing his menu and passing it to the lady. The Alpha frowned. "I'll have the Bourride. He'll have the Chicken Basquaise." The woman nodded and smiled even as Eren frowned. "Anything else I can get ya?" She asked.

The older glanced over at his mate's frown and sighed.

"A cafe liegeois and napkins." He said and the Omega laid his head down on the table. All he understood was that Levi was getting coffee. Probably his bitter, black coffee that tasted like nursing home and dirty sourpatch kids. The woman smirked at the spoiled boy and took Levi's menu.

"Oi. Don't put your head where your food goes." "Why couldn't I get what you got?" Eren asked, sitting up and taking a piece of bread. "Do you like fish soup?" The brunet's nose crinkled. "That's what I thought."

Levi was very aware of the eyes that kept wandering to  _ his  _ Omega. He could see the people whispering, watching as he ate more bread than the Alpha probably should let him. A few phone cameras had been turned their way and the raven was decidedly pissed off with his decision to come.

The waitress approached the table carrying a cute, little ice cream treat and Eren's eyes widened before pouting when she sat it in front of Levi. That was just too many layers of cold. She laughed at the boy before raising an eyebrow at the Alpha. Meredith had an Omega of her own. She understood the situation perfectly. He nodded at her and she moved it in front of the green eyed child. His face automatically broke out into a smile.

He looked to his  _ boyfriend  _ with a questioning glance before digging in when the other only nodded. "You're the best." The waitress left the table and Eren continued to eat his treat happily. "You're making a mess, brat." A few heads turned at the word.

An unwanted misconception of 'brothers or parent-and-son' flooded the room and Alphas began to scheme.

"Captain Ackerman! Welcome." An older looking man with two toned hair and an apron said as he passed through the tables on his way to their booth. Eren frowned. He didn't like the way he was so loud and announced Levi's presence like a title. Which... it was. But... maybe he just didn't like the way a very small smile had snuck it's way onto his Alpha's face.

"Oluo, I see the remodeling didn't go to shit?" The man smirked. "Not complete shit. Who's this  _ beautiful  _ brat you've go with you? One of Isabel's captives?" Eren changed his mind. The guy seemed smart. He knew what he was talking about.

The brunet smiled at him flirtatiously out of habit. "I'm Eren."The Omega put his hand out for the man to shake, but Levi slapped it away. " _ My mate _ , Eren." He said with a very ' _ do you want to get fucked on the table _ ' look at the boy.

It was actually a ' _ don't fucking test me _ ' look, but Eren's heat felt it was open to interpretation.

"You? Mate?" Oluo stared at the younger male. "Like opposite attract?" He asked after a few moments. "Something like that. Now can you explain to me why the fuck you didn't reserve us a spot in the kitchen dining area? How am I supposed to watch you burn shit if I can't see you?" Oluo grinned and Eren noticed he kept his tongue between he teeth. "I was thinking about it, and suddenly I remembered how much fun it is to have you grade the state of my kitchen... and this spot just seemed so much nicer." "If I don't do it, who will? Some shitty health critic?" "Exactly."

Eren smiled as he watched the exchange. "Don't you have a no camera policy? I can't count the number of pictures taken tonight." Oluo frowned. "I'll handle it." He said with a stoicism that reminded the Omega very much of the man across from him. "Mm. How's the family?" The raven asked. "Dead as usual." Levi scoffed with a huff of a laugh. "I'm asking about your cat, you sarcastic shit." Oluo smirked.

"Well, she got into a tryst with an alley cat and now I'm raising two litters of kittens. Hers, and one that was dropped off in the alley. The mom that came from the alley was a bitch to catch, nut now all she does is sit on my couch and watch Ellen." Levi nodded. "And the litter box?" "Bev is trained to go outside and Alley cat always follows. The kittens aren't old enough to need one yet to need one, but I'm planning to go to Petsmart tomorrow." "You've matured a lot since I last saw you." Levi commented. The older man grinned. "You haven't."

The Omega laughed.

Eyes turned to watch and ears listened closely. Oluo noticed and frowned. "Next time, I'll seat you on the terrace, but it's too cold for that shit and the upstairs is still being renovated." Levi nodded it off. Eren was gorgeous, that's something he'd have to deal with. The negatives  _ and positives _ . "I should get back in the kitchen before Gunther burns the shit out of the fucking coffee." Both Alpha's smirked and nodded to one another before Oluo walked off. 

"I like him." Eren commented with a grin. "He talks just like you." Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy as he opened his bottle of wine and poured himself more than the Omega thought probably recommended when he would be driving. "I'm a heavy drinker, it's fine. More importantly," Eren smiled at him before his phone rang.

"IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH! IT'S RAINING-" Eren's face drained of color before he answered his phone.

_ Hey... _

_ No, no. It's never a bad time. What's up? _

_ Mhm. You're welcome as always _

_ Yeah, you said Monday. Is that- _

_ Oh. Um, Wednesday then? _

_ Whatever day is open for you. I always manage. _

_ /Mhhhm me too. _

_ Nooo. Not this again. I told you, it's too far away _

_ I know, but- _

_ I have a life! _

_ I do! _

_ Actually, I'm on a *date* right now _

_ No! I told you he's out of doctor friends- _

_ None of your business _

_ Mhm _

_ Stop acting jealous and go do your job. _

_ Mhm _

_ Mhm _

_ Right. _

_ Okay. _

_ Much platonic affection. _

_ Bye. _

Eren put the phone down and looked to Levi with a smile. "Sorry. You were saying?" The older scowled. "If it's a girl why is the ringtone  _ 'It's Raining Men' _ ?" The Omega frowned and took a big bite of his ice cream. "Bcseitwsthsgthawaplingwnwemt..." Levi frowned. "A little louder so the rest of the class can hear." He said, reaching for his glass and refilling it to the brim before drinking it down. "Because it was the song that was playing when we met." Eren said with a glare at his frozen treat. The older was silent as he refilled his glass again. 

"...you remembered the song playing when you two first met, you won't tell me her name, and you tell each other that you love one another... am I missing something?" Eren almost growled, but remembered they were in a public place. "No." He simply replied, looking up and challenging Levi with his eyes.  _ Accuse me of cheating. I fucking dare you. _ "That doesn't seem weird to you?" "Yes," Eren replied. "But it's not like I'm doing anything  _ wrong  _ and I remember the song because it was a special occasion and that song is fun. I  _ like _ fun things. Like the Weather Girls... and dates... and  _ you _ ." Eren's face was beet red, but he batted his eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously anyway.

Levi rolled his eyes, hiding his small smile behind his glass of wine.

"You like to flirt with strangers too, don't you? Oluo almost shit himself." The Omega's eyes widened. "...no... I was just being polite." Levi raised an eyebrow before glancing over at a man approaching their table. "Try not to be so  _ polite _ with this kid, oui?" Eren bit his lip with a pout before nodding. " _ Jah _ ..." he mumbled under his breath.

The man that approached wore a work suit. Dark blue, fine tailoring, expensive fabric, incredible stitching... His hair was black like Levi's, but his eyes were light brown. He stood almost six feet tall and his smile was almost too white. He approached the table calmly at a casual pace. It looked like he was walking up to his own table after coming back from an important phone call.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your family meal, but I just had to know" He placed a hand on the table as he blocked off Levi's view of Eren and leaned in to the brunet. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The Alpha on the other side of the table narrowed his silver eyes when the Omega laughed. 

"Yeah," Levi scowled. "But probably not as much as it hurts to find out that your pick up lines suck." The tall raven haired man stiffened. "Have a great evening." Eren frowned as he looked up at the clenched jaw of the Alpha. " _ Are you always so rude, Omega? _ " The brunet shrugged. "Typically when someone interrupts my date, yes. Also, you're blocking my view." The man scoffed before smirking.

"Okay, I get it." He leaned in close so he could whisper. "Not in front of your dad, right?" Eren's eyes widened and the other man grinned before removing a business card from his pocket. The Omega shook his head, too shocked and off put b the question to think of something comprehensible to say.

The man went to place the card on the table when Eren snapped back to reality. "I would like to politely decline your offer as I am currently on a date and already mated to the Alpha behind you." The stranger paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Ah...  _ heh _ , sure. Well, if you get bored of getting the /short/ end of the deal- give me a call."

It happened in a flash. One second the man was leaning in as if to give Eren a kiss... and the next he was on the floor. Levi's foot was placed on his chest. "No means so, kid." He said, looking down stoically and glancing over to see Eren standing and looking shocked. "Get your foot off me old man." The shorter Alpha looked down as the man grabbed his leg, intending to pull him down. " _ Tch. _ "

No one was sure how it happened, but in one swift movement, the brown eyed man had been kicked up and slammed back down to the floor. 

"Levi!" Eren's eyes were wide as the stranger coughed up blood. The older looked over at wide green eyes and frowned, walking back over to the table and sitting down. Oluo came out seconds later with security guards.

"That man just attacked me!" The stranger said, blood running down his chin and his eyes hazy as he pointed at Levi. Oluo frowned. "So sorry for the inconvenience. Captain Ackerman." He said with a bow as the two guards with him removed the man from the restaurant while he yelled and kicked. "You should watch what kind of rats you let in here, Oluo. They might sneak in the kitchen." The chef gave a small smile at that. "Yes sir."

Eren was still standing as he watched Oluo bow and make his way back into the kitchen. Meredith made her way out carrying their food and the brunet plopped down in his chair.

"...what the fuck..." the younger muttered after she'd placed the food on their table and left. "He could be seriously inj-" " _ Don't Eren. _ " Levi quickly cut him off and motioned to his food. " _ Just eat. I can't deal with you right now _ ." Eren knew that tone and silence oh so well. He frowned. Levi was still an Alpha. Mate or not.

Eren bit his lip as he peaked his head outside of the door. Sure enough, Levi was leaning against the wall beside it. "Um.. the pants don't fit." The boy said, stepping into the hallway in the green, crystal covered crop top and a pair of black leggings. His converse didn't really match, but Levi thought it was cute.

"You look nice." Eren's face turned bright red, but he managed a quick 'thanks' before following the older down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" He asked as they passed by the kitchen and Isabel winked at him while Annie gave him a thumbs up. "To get lunch." "But Annie and Isabel were cook-" "Isn't part of dating going on dates?" Eren went completely silent for a long twenty three seconds. "Yes! Are we going on a date? This is a date?" The brunet asked, taking Levi's hand in both of his. The Alpha nodded. "You can't go to the waterpark and it's better than being bored." Eren smiled and nodded.

When they got outside and walked to the car, the Alpha went to get in. "Nooo..." The Omega tugged on his hand. Levi stopped and looked at him quizzically. "You have to open my door for me first." He said, letting go of the older's hand and standing with his hands behind his back. Levi looked at him with an 'are you fucking serious' expression before sighing when the boy looked at him hopefully.

He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, waiting for Eren to get in comfortably before shutting it behind him. When they both had seatbelts on, Levi started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So..." Levi glanced over as Eren spoke. The younger had his shoes off and sat with his knees pulled to his chest. "Does... does this mean we're dating?" The boy asked, hiding his face from view with his legs. "Yes."

Eren's eyes widened and his face turned red as he looked at his Alpha. "O-okay." Levi smirked and motioned for the boy to change to the middle of the seat. The car was old but in wonderful condition. And the brunet was very grateful for the fact he never had to replace the seat with a more modern option. He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the middle.

"Your car is really nice." "It is." Levi waited for the brunet to put his seatbelt on before interlacing their fingers and watching green eyes light up with happiness. Eren smiled and laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Where are we going that I have to be dressed semi-formal?" The boy asked and nosed the other's scent gland. He couldn't help it. Levi just smelt sooo good all the time. And he said they were  _ dating _ . They were boyfriends now. His Alpha had marked him. They had marks. He could do whatever he wanted. Levi didn't seem to mind either. "There's a french restaurant not too far away and they can be an ass about dress code. But I know the chef from college and he gets pissy if I don't visit him when I'm in the area."

"I'm gonna meet a friend of yours?" Eren whispered against his neck. "If he's not too busy." The younger smiled happily.

Twenty seven minutes passed before the Omega spoke up again. "Can I turn on the radio?" "Go ahead."

-

They pulled into the parking lot of a very large restaurant that reminded Eren a little bit of Olive Garden, but with a less rustic-country theme and a more Paris brochure twist.

"Wow... why is everything around here so big?" The brunet asked, sitting straight up and leaning forward in his eat to look at big golden letters over the entrance. It read  _ Cuisine du Paradis _ . Heaven's kitchen. "So dramatic." The older just nodded as he drove to a reserved spot and parked the car.

"Looks fancy." Eren said, following Levi out of the car. The Alpha took his hand once more as he led him to the door. The boy attracted the eyes of many people as they walked in. They didn't mind the hand that held his belonged to his date until they caught his scent.

"Reservation?" A man in a black apron with the name tag reading Elliot asked in a little whisper as he avoided eye contact with Levi, but openly gawked at Eren. " _ Ackerman _ ." The man's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from the brunet.

"O-of course, right this way please sirs." The man led them to a corner booth and handed them menus. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

Eren looked around the bright room with a smile. "It's even fancier inside. This is my first time to a place where people actually make reservations..." Levi smirked at how happy his young mate was. This had been a good idea.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Can I start you off with something to drink? We have a lovely 1996 Chateau Marguax, a chef's favorite." The Alpha frowned at the grin that Eren tried to wipe from his face as the waitress turned to him. "We also have a great selection of chocolate drinks." She said with a motherly wink at him. He shook his head though. "Can I just get regular milk?" The lady looked at him with a tad bit of confusion before nodding. "Of course, sweetheart." She turned to Levi. "And for you, sir? " _ Cru Bourgeois Bordeaux _ . The bottle, And please tell Oluo I'm here." The woman's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Yes sir. I'll give you two a few moments to look over the menu. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I'll be back in a moment with drinks and bread." Eren smiled as she walked away and took up his menu.

"So... were you raised in France or did your family just speak french?" He asked, looking over the food and feeling his stomach growl. "I was born into a community of French speakers." The brunet leaned forward on the table. "So what's your ethnicity? You look Eurasian." Levi shrugged. "Who knows." Eren leaned back again, deciding to get whatever Levi got.

"Why didn't I get a profile on you? Don't Omegas usually get their Alpha's profile too? I didn't get anything. I didn't even get a notice that said I had an Alpha. No card or anything." Levi smirked. "Maybe they thought you'd run away again?" He suggested teasingly. The Omega's face turned red.

The waitress,  _ Meredith _ , came back with their drinks and bread. "The chef said he'll be out soon and not to leave. Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" Levi looked to Eren. "I'm getting what he's getting." The boy said with a smile. "Er-" "And what are the two of you having sir?" The kind lady asked. "Eren, you're not going to-" "If it isn't squid then it's fine. I like all food." The Omega said, already closing his menu and passing it to the lady. The Alpha frowned. "I'll have the Bourride. He'll have the Chicken Basquaise." The woman nodded and smiled even as Eren frowned. "Anything else I can get ya?" She asked.

The older glanced over at his mate's frown and sighed.

"A cafe liegeois and napkins." He said and the Omega laid his head down on the table. All he understood was that Levi was getting coffee. Probably his bitter, black coffee that tasted like nursing home and dirty sourpatch kids. The woman smirked at the spoiled boy and took Levi's menu.

"Oi. Don't put your head where your food goes." "Why couldn't I get what you got?" Eren asked, sitting up and taking a piece of bread. "Do you like fish soup?" The brunet's nose crinkled. "That's what I thought."

Levi was very aware of the eyes that kept wandering to  _ his  _ Omega. He could see the people whispering, watching as he ate more bread than the Alpha probably should let him. A few phone cameras had been turned their way and the raven was decidedly pissed off with his decision to come.

The waitress approached the table carrying a cute, little ice cream treat and Eren's eyes widened before pouting when she sat it in front of Levi. That was just too many layers of cold. She laughed at the boy before raising an eyebrow at the Alpha. Meredith had an Omega of her own. She understood the situation perfectly. He nodded at her and she moved it in front of the green eyed child. His face automatically broke out into a smile.

He looked to his  _ boyfriend  _ with a questioning glance before digging in when the other only nodded. "You're the best." The waitress left the table and Eren continued to eat his treat happily. "You're making a mess, brat." A few heads turned at the word.

An unwanted misconception of 'brothers or parent-and-son' flooded the room and Alphas began to scheme.

"Captain Ackerman! Welcome." An older looking man with two toned hair and an apron said as he passed through the tables on his way to their booth. Eren frowned. He didn't like the way he was so loud and announced Levi's presence like a title. Which... it was. But... maybe he just didn't like the way a very small smile had snuck it's way onto his Alpha's face.

"Oluo, I see the remodeling didn't go to shit?" The man smirked. "Not complete shit. Who's this  _ beautiful  _ brat you've go with you? One of Isabel's captives?" Eren changed his mind. The guy seemed smart. He knew what he was talking about.

The brunet smiled at him flirtatiously out of habit. "I'm Eren."The Omega put his hand out for the man to shake, but Levi slapped it away. " _ My mate _ , Eren." He said with a very ' _ do you want to get fucked on the table _ ' look at the boy.

It was actually a ' _ don't fucking test me _ ' look, but Eren's heat felt it was open to interpretation.

"You? Mate?" Oluo stared at the younger male. "Like opposite attract?" He asked after a few moments. "Something like that. Now can you explain to me why the fuck you didn't reserve us a spot in the kitchen dining area? How am I supposed to watch you burn shit if I can't see you?" Oluo grinned and Eren noticed he kept his tongue between he teeth. "I was thinking about it, and suddenly I remembered how much fun it is to have you grade the state of my kitchen... and this spot just seemed so much nicer." "If I don't do it, who will? Some shitty health critic?" "Exactly."

Eren smiled as he watched the exchange. "Don't you have a no camera policy? I can't count the number of pictures taken tonight." Oluo frowned. "I'll handle it." He said with a stoicism that reminded the Omega very much of the man across from him. "Mm. How's the family?" The raven asked. "Dead as usual." Levi scoffed with a huff of a laugh. "I'm asking about your cat, you sarcastic shit." Oluo smirked.

"Well, she got into a tryst with an alley cat and now I'm raising two litters of kittens. Hers, and one that was dropped off in the alley. The mom that came from the alley was a bitch to catch, nut now all she does is sit on my couch and watch Ellen." Levi nodded. "And the litter box?" "Bev is trained to go outside and Alley cat always follows. The kittens aren't old enough to need one yet to need one, but I'm planning to go to Petsmart tomorrow." "You've matured a lot since I last saw you." Levi commented. The older man grinned. "You haven't."

The Omega laughed.

Eyes turned to watch and ears listened closely. Oluo noticed and frowned. "Next time, I'll seat you on the terrace, but it's too cold for that shit and the upstairs is still being renovated." Levi nodded it off. Eren was gorgeous, that's something he'd have to deal with. The negatives  _ and positives _ . "I should get back in the kitchen before Gunther burns the shit out of the fucking coffee." Both Alpha's smirked and nodded to one another before Oluo walked off. 

"I like him." Eren commented with a grin. "He talks just like you." Levi raised an eyebrow at the boy as he opened his bottle of wine and poured himself more than the Omega thought probably recommended when he would be driving. "I'm a heavy drinker, it's fine. More importantly," Eren smiled at him before his phone rang.

"IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH! IT'S RAINING-" Eren's face drained of color before he answered his phone.

_ Hey... _

_ No, no. It's never a bad time. What's up? _

_ Mhm. You're welcome as always _

_ Yeah, you said Monday. Is that- _

_ Oh. Um, Wednesday then? _

_ Whatever day is open for you. I always manage. _

_ /Mhhhm me too. _

_ Nooo. Not this again. I told you, it's too far away _

_ I know, but- _

_ I have a life! _

_ I do! _

_ Actually, I'm on a *date* right now _

_ No! I told you he's out of doctor friends- _

_ None of your business _

_ Mhm _

_ Stop acting jealous and go do your job. _

_ Mhm _

_ Mhm _

_ Right. _

_ Okay. _

_ Much platonic affection. _

_ Bye. _

Eren put the phone down and looked to Levi with a smile. "Sorry. You were saying?" The older scowled. "If it's a girl why is the ringtone  _ 'It's Raining Men' _ ?" The Omega frowned and took a big bite of his ice cream. "Bcseitwsthsgthawaplingwnwemt..." Levi frowned. "A little louder so the rest of the class can hear." He said, reaching for his glass and refilling it to the brim before drinking it down. "Because it was the song that was playing when we met." Eren said with a glare at his frozen treat. The older was silent as he refilled his glass again. 

"...you remembered the song playing when you two first met, you won't tell me her name, and you tell each other that you love one another... am I missing something?" Eren almost growled, but remembered they were in a public place. "No." He simply replied, looking up and challenging Levi with his eyes.  _ Accuse me of cheating. I fucking dare you. _ "That doesn't seem weird to you?" "Yes," Eren replied. "But it's not like I'm doing anything  _ wrong  _ and I remember the song because it was a special occasion and that song is fun. I  _ like _ fun things. Like the Weather Girls... and dates... and  _ you _ ." Eren's face was beet red, but he batted his eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously anyway.

Levi rolled his eyes, hiding his small smile behind his glass of wine.

"You like to flirt with strangers too, don't you? Oluo almost shit himself." The Omega's eyes widened. "...no... I was just being polite." Levi raised an eyebrow before glancing over at a man approaching their table. "Try not to be so  _ polite _ with this kid, oui?" Eren bit his lip with a pout before nodding. " _ Jah _ ..." he mumbled under his breath.

The man that approached wore a work suit. Dark blue, fine tailoring, expensive fabric, incredible stitching... His hair was black like Levi's, but his eyes were light brown. He stood almost six feet tall and his smile was almost too white. He approached the table calmly at a casual pace. It looked like he was walking up to his own table after coming back from an important phone call.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your family meal, but I just had to know" He placed a hand on the table as he blocked off Levi's view of Eren and leaned in to the brunet. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The Alpha on the other side of the table narrowed his silver eyes when the Omega laughed. 

"Yeah," Levi scowled. "But probably not as much as it hurts to find out that your pick up lines suck." The tall raven haired man stiffened. "Have a great evening." Eren frowned as he looked up at the clenched jaw of the Alpha. " _ Are you always so rude, Omega? _ " The brunet shrugged. "Typically when someone interrupts my date, yes. Also, you're blocking my view." The man scoffed before smirking.

"Okay, I get it." He leaned in close so he could whisper. "Not in front of your dad, right?" Eren's eyes widened and the other man grinned before removing a business card from his pocket. The Omega shook his head, too shocked and off put b the question to think of something comprehensible to say.

The man went to place the card on the table when Eren snapped back to reality. "I would like to politely decline your offer as I am currently on a date and already mated to the Alpha behind you." The stranger paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Ah...  _ heh _ , sure. Well, if you get bored of getting the /short/ end of the deal- give me a call."

It happened in a flash. One second the man was leaning in as if to give Eren a kiss... and the next he was on the floor. Levi's foot was placed on his chest. "No means so, kid." He said, looking down stoically and glancing over to see Eren standing and looking shocked. "Get your foot off me old man." The shorter Alpha looked down as the man grabbed his leg, intending to pull him down. " _ Tch. _ "

No one was sure how it happened, but in one swift movement, the brown eyed man had been kicked up and slammed back down to the floor. 

"Levi!" Eren's eyes were wide as the stranger coughed up blood. The older looked over at wide green eyes and frowned, walking back over to the table and sitting down. Oluo came out seconds later with security guards.

"That man just attacked me!" The stranger said, blood running down his chin and his eyes hazy as he pointed at Levi. Oluo frowned. "So sorry for the inconvenience. Captain Ackerman." He said with a bow as the two guards with him removed the man from the restaurant while he yelled and kicked. "You should watch what kind of rats you let in here, Oluo. They might sneak in the kitchen." The chef gave a small smile at that. "Yes sir."

Eren was still standing as he watched Oluo bow and make his way back into the kitchen. Meredith made her way out carrying their food and the brunet plopped down in his chair.

"...what the fuck..." the younger muttered after she'd placed the food on their table and left. "He could be seriously inj-" " _ Don't Eren. _ " Levi quickly cut him off and motioned to his food. " _ Just eat. I can't deal with you right now _ ." Eren knew that tone and silence oh so well. He frowned. Levi was still an Alpha. Mate or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ren and I thank you guys so much!!!


	40. Chapter 39

The rest of lunch was a fail. Levi's attempts at conversation were met with nods, shakes of the head, shrugging, and 'yes sir' 'no sir'. And every time he tried to tell him to stop, the boy shrank more into himself. The Alpha wasn't exactly a people person so he was highly unqualified for making someone else feel better. But this was his Omega. He had to think of something.

"Is there anywhere you want to stop before we go back to the hotel?" Eren went to shake his head and Levi interrupted. "There's an arcade not too far from here. Have you been to one before?" He smirked when the boy's eyes snapped up to his. But frowned when he quickly looked away. "No sir." Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren, stop calling me sir. Explain to me why you're upset." "I'm not."

Levi leaned over the table and flicked the boy in the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Eren covered his head with a pout. "Lying. Now, we can sit here and go back and forth  _ or _ we can eat and then I'll beat you at old arcade games. Your choice... but if you pick the first one, I'm going to assume you're chicken." The Omega couldn't help it as a smile snuck it's way into his face. "I'm not chicken."

"Then hurry up and eat."

\--------

Turns out Levi was very good at arcade games. But Eren couldn't complain since the games had tickets and the Alpha used his to get him a big penguin with two different button eyes. "Duke Snowman." He said, handing the ridiculous animal to the beaming brunet. They drove with it in the middle seat.

When they got back to the hotel, Eren was asleep on his stuffed toy and Levi scoffed. He parked the car before getting out and going to the other side to remove the boy. The older carried both the Omega and the Omega's penguin inside and to their room. He stripped the brunet of his coat and laid him on the bed before going to take a shower.

When he came back with a towel around his waist, he wasn't surprised to see the brunet hanging upside down on the bed while texting. "You're going to give yourself a headache." Levi said, stealing the brat's phone and tossing it on the pillows.

"Aye!"

Eren scrambled to get his phone and continue the story about Duke Snowman to Mikasa. "And you're going to mess up your eyesight by staring at that screen all day." "You're going to mess up this relationship by touching my phone." the boy mumbled so that the Alpha couldn't hear.

"What was that, brat?" Eren's eyes widened and he gave his best flirtatious smile as he sat up and turned around. "I said, you're right and pirate ships crush their own?That's code for thank you taking me out." The brunet said with a slightly pink face. Levi scoffed. "I'm going to pretend for the sake of my sanity yo're not lying and that you spent ten years in pirate school." Eren grinned. "Argh?" he said with mirth dancing in his eyes. His Alpha couldn't even be mad.

"Can we go back to the waterpark tomorrow?" Eren asked, not looking at the older so he didn't pressured to answer yes. "Is that what you want?" Levi smirked as the younger turned to look at him with wide eyes and a small smile. "I... yes." The raven nodded as walked over to the dresser he'd placed his pants in. "Then that's what we'll do." "You don't have to do it just 'cause I want to. I'm really grateful for you taking me on this trip anyway." Eren said, hugging Duke Snowman tightly. "And you don't have to worry about my motives behind doing things, but here we are." Levi said with sarcasm heavily lacing his words. The Omega bit his lip with a blush and buried his face in his stuffed animal. "Can't help it. You're being too nice to me. I'm just a brat with crazy syndrome."

The brunet's heart skipped a beat before speeding up and he felt like there was pressure building inside his head. He felt... angry?

"Don't say stupid shit like that. You  _ are  _ a brat. But you aren't a bad brat. It wasn't an act of kindness to bring you here." Eren looked up from his penguin to stare at Levi who wasn't facing him. He was bent over in his towel looking for a comfortable pair of pants. "What do you mean?" The Alpha found them and stood straight, turning around and looking at the younger with slightly red tinted eyes. He ran a hand through his ebony hair with a tired sigh. "I stole you away from your friends who just got back from Iceland and your mother whose table you spent tree thousand dollars on to surprise her. All so I could win you a penguin and regulate your sherbert intake."

The older froze when the Omega began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eren looked over to him with tears in his eyes from laughing and a big smile on his face. "You are! I've never been happier in my life than I am on this trip. With my penguin and sherbert and  _ you _ gave me. I've had more fun now than I have in the last six years! That's almost half my life, Levi. And you made it a thousand times better." The brunet beamed, hugging the big toy even tighter in an almost overly affectionate manner. "And you marked me. I couldn't be happier." He added with a blush, now directing his gaze at the window.

Levi was silent as he stared at the younger. Eren looked up nervously and when he saw his mate's stare his face turned even more red. "Are you testing me?" The older asked after a minute with no words passing between them. The Omega shook his head quickly. "N-no... I just appreciate everything you've done..." The Alpha sighed. "Isabel's probably bored, why don't you go see what she's up to?" Eren nodded quickly, completely ready to flee his embarrassment. He got up from the bed and made his way to the door. 

"Thirty minutes, brat. We have a visitor coming so you need to be back before they arrive." The Omega glanced over his shoulder. He was met with the unwavering gaze of his Alpha and he turned back around. "O-okay." He quickly replied before slipping outside the door. 

Levi stared at the ceiling for a quiet minute before smiling when he realized the Omega had taken the penguin with him. He didn't know how he was going to survive with the walking heart attack around, but the remnants of a happy scent in the air reassured him he would. If only to make Eren a brat who looked forward to the future. 

His future.

That Levi was dedicated to making brighter than any star in the galaxy.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad

"Levi..." Eren crawled on top of the older and shook him gently. "I'm trying to read, brat." "But whyyyy? Pay attention to me." Levi looked up from his book with a sigh. "Eren, you're supposed to be in the shower." The brunet pouted. "But I don't want to. Let's play a game." "We can play a game after you shower. You're slicking again, aren't you?" The Omega's face turned red.

"... is it that bad?" The boy quickly moved away from the Alpha. "Probably not." Eren frowned. "What's that even mean?" Levi sat up and put the book down, running a hand through his hair. "You're marked, brat. It's impossible for me not to notice." "But  _ you _ smell the same." The older man raised an eyebrow at the younger. "Are you sure?" Eren's eyes widened slightly. "Hold on."

Levi smirked as the boy moved back over him and cautiously stuck his nose against his throat. "Hmm..." the brunet moved his nose to the older's scent gland and inhaled deeply. "I... I don't... should I-? It's not?" The Omega was doing his best to notice anything different, but felt like he was coming up short. "Do you know why you don't smell anything different?" Eren shook his head, still nosing the other's neck, searching for anything. The raven haired Alpha turned his head and the Omega's face lit up red as he felt the other's breath fanning his ear.

"It's because I took a shower." The brunet's eyes widened before he turned and glared at his mate. "Jerk." Levi smirked and patted the boy's hair. "Run along. She should be here any minute." Eren's eyes turned red for a split second. " _ She? _ " His Alpha rolled his eyes.  _ Teenagers _ . "You'll find out when you get showered. Which you need to." The Omega huffed in frustration. "I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" "It wasn't thirty seconds ago. Now you're suffocating me. Go take a shower."

"No. I showered this morning."

"I don't care. You weren't slicking this morning."

"If it bothers you so much then maybe you shouldn't have brought me."

"Eren, go. Now."

"You don't own me."

"I'm aware."

"I'm not one of your little toys."

"Don't quote songs at me."

"I'm young. And I love to be young."

"Brat, just go shower."

But then it will heal faster, Levi."

The Alpha's brows furrowed. "What?" Eren pouted. "I read the more you shower the faster your mark will heal." Levi still looked confused. "It's supposed to heal, brat." The Omega growled again. "But  _ I don't want it to. _ I like it the way it is. If it gets smaller people will still harass me and on one will be able to tell I have a mate. Then-" " _ Oi _ . Are you even listening to yourself?" The younger frowned. " _ Yes _ . I know you can;t under-" "Do you know what you smell like now? Right now?" Green eyes stared down at the bed dejectedly. " _ Slick _ ..."

Levi flicked his forehead with a stern glare. That didn't hide his amusement at the offended look on the boy's face.

"Me. You smell like me. And everyone in a mile radius is going to know you're marked. Because  _ I _ marked you. No amount of showering or healing is going to change that. Got it? My Omega, my scent." Eren looked up from the bed with a pout, but nodded. "Please go shower." He nodded again and crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Can I borrow your shirt?" "They're in the top drawer." The Omega frowned, but didn't turn around. "Those don't have your scent. They'll itch." He muttered. "Here." Eren turned his head and a shirt hit his face.

He didn't complain or stare at the shirtless Alpha and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and stared into the mirror.  _ His Omega. _ He stood there and looked at the mark on his neck. It might've looked gruesome to someone else, but he loved it. And he thought it made him look tough. He smiled as he heard the Alpha get up from the bed.  _ Maybe... being an Omega isn't so bad after all. _

"I don't hear running water." The older said from the bedroom. "I'm getting undressed." The brunet called back, quickly stripping off his clothes and carefully folding the beautiful top on the sink. He quickly turned on the water and began to wash himself.

When he had cleaned himself thoroughly and felt confident he didn't smell like slick, he dried off and threw on Levi's shirt. "Uhhhh. Levi?" He cracked the door and poked his head out of the bathroom to find the room empty. Which was great because he'd forgotten pants. He dug through Levi's drawers to get jogging pants that would smell enough like him to not irritate his skin to a poison ivy level.

He finally decided he'd just wear his own because the Alpha's smelt like lavender laundry detergent and that was  _ not _ Levi's scent. The Omega remembered the guest was coming and sighed as he dug through his bag for a pad.

Literally the most irritating thing to wear ever.

But he couldn't exactly be slicking around a stranger. He went to the bathroom and put on underwear and the pad along with shorts. That were too short to be seen under the long t-shirt; Which was fine by him. 

He exited the bathroom and laid down in Levi's spot, whimpering over the uncomfortable feel of everything going on in his downstairs area. The only comfort he had was his mate's scent filling his mind with a happy numbness. He could've easily fallen asleep.

Eren could smell the Alpha before he saw him. The older stopped outside of the bedroom and knocked. "Are you decent?" "Yeahhh" He whined. He wished he wasn't. Then he might be comfortable. The door opened.

"Good. She should be- what's wrong?" Eren's eyes were closed and he curled into himself. Levi was by his side in an instant. "I'm itchy and rubbing and I don't want to meet anyone. Let's take a nap instead." He said with a pout as he opened his eyes. His eyes that were tinted red. "What's rubbing?" The Alpha asked, checking the younger for a fever. "N-none of your business. Why is a  _ girl _ coming here?" Levi frowned and moved to the nightstand. " _ Woman _ . And I invited her." The brunet sat up. "You invited  _ a girl _ to a hotel  _ while I'm in heat? _ " "I invited a woman to the place we're staying." "So she's older then me? How much older?" "She's forty two." Eren's eyes widened. "But Levi that's old! You can't like older people! I can get older but I can't get older then you! And you're supposed to be gay! G-A-Y! Gay! For younger people! For a younger person! You can't like older wom-"

"Forty-two isn't old and I'm not interested in anyone but you." "Yes, it is! She's ten years older then you Levi! What kind of fetish do you have? That's too old! Uninvite her! Uninvite her right now! You can't like other people! You're  _ my _ Alpha! And she probably has kids! You don't want to be a dad do you? You're too good looking to be a dad! They're probably my age too! They'd have crushes on you and then you'll end up divorced and on the registry when you told the old hag that her children tried to pull something on you! Levi, uninvite her! She's bad news! Nobody hits on mated Alpha's! She's a pervert! She probably has a disease! Leviiiiiiii!"

"She  _ does _ have kids that she raised with her husband. She's married." Eren growled at the Alpha and silver eyes glared back. "I don't care. If you don't uninvite her, I'm leaving. You two can have all the alone time you want." The Omega said angrily. "Eren, stop behaving like a child." "Then uninvite her! No woman shows up to a random hotel that a man casually invites her to unless she's romantically interested in him." "She's not romantically interested in me." "I'll maul her. Like a bear." The Alpha handed the boy a bottle of non-irritating lotion from the nightstand. "No, you won't."

The boy stared at the bottle in his hand with a glare before throwing it across the room, successfully hitting a wall and just barely missing a mirror. "Yes I will!" He said, and was surprised to see the older unaffected. "No, you won't. Don't throw things."

Eren growled loudly. "Yes I will! I really will! I'll- I'll do something and she's gonna be really hurt so uninvite her!" "Eren, that's enough. I'm not uninviting her. She'll be here any minute and if you don't behave yourself, you can go sit in another room. She's here to see you and she's not a threat at all. I don't know how you keep forgetting, but you are  _ my _ Omega." Eren shook his head and kept growling low in his throat. Levi wasn't sure the brunet even knew he was doing it. "I don't want her here! I don't want her here! I d-don't wunt er heeee-her!" Eren's eyes were blood red and Levi's eyes widened. his mark was burning like hell fire. He hoped he wouldn't be more stressed out by his next words.

"Eren, it's Carla. Your mom. Your mom is visiting." It was too late. Eren probably had no idea what he was saying.

"Do her un- uninite!" The boy was yelling, gripping the older's shirt desperately and shaking his head.

"Your mom, brat. M-o-m. She's just stopping by before she goes to the airport. Okay? No threat. No stranger. Just you. Just me. Your mom for a minute. And then just us again. Omega. Alpha. Omega and Alpha. Eren and Levi. Just us." The brunet shook his head. "A-Alvvva my. Mine aalva. Gerrrrl bed! NoO wa-" Levi picked the Omega up from the Bed and sighed when his nails dug into his back. The Omega's entire body was shaking and his nails disappeared from his mate's back as he gritted his teeth. "No woman. Just you." "U-un... in-fite er." The older nodded. "She's uninvited. She's not coming. I've already taken forgotten about her." "mmM-Ine. S... say too want-t." "My Omega. Little brat."

Eren was still growling as he leaned his forehead against the Alpha's and closed his eyes. Levi waited patiently for him to talk again and rubbed his back soothingly with his free hand. Even after ten minutes the boy was still breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered open sleepily and he moved back, nearly falling out of Levi's hold.

"M-no mice." The Omega replied, slowly coming back to his senses. "Are you alright?" Levi asked tentatively. Eren's eyes faded back to green and tears formed in them.

"Ss-or...y. Venry s-awwdy. Nat pursose." The Alpha nodded and brushed his nose against his mate's. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. There's nothing to apologize- don't cry, brat. You didn't do anything wrong." The younger still shook in his hold. "Ne... vvver habbened soon affer. Soo so-aw-aw-rrry. Never hurd you purposely." Levi frowned. "You didn't hurt me." "Did! I- blood." Eren suddenly jerked back and his hands covered the Alpha's eyes. "Blood. Here. Nall." The older blindly sat down on the bed and gently moved the younger out of his lap so he could look at his hands. His brows furrowed before he growled in his throat.

"Eren, that's not  _ my _ blood. You realized you were going to hurt me, so you dug them into your palm. You didn't hurt me." Suddenly the boy was wrapped around him again. "Won't hurt you. Won't hurt you. Never." He whispered, biting gently over the place he'd marked him the day before. "I know. Let's go clean your hands." "No. Means I never hurt you." "I means bacterial infection. I don't need proof of what I already know. Come on." "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Levi sighed as the Omega pressed their scent glands together. "Eren, no. I'm not mad, but don't do that." The brunet pressed harder. "Why not? Feels good."

"Because that's not something people do unless they're intimate. If you're fully conscious, we should wash your hands." Eren didn't move and Levi moved him back. "But we're intimate, aren't me? We hold hands and stuff." "It's not the same." Green eyes looked at him sadly. "But why not?" The Alpha realized it wasn't a subject that would just go away so he stood up with the brunet and walked them to the bathroom. "You like video games, right?" The younger nodded.

"Hand holding is level one. What you just did is level sixty-five. You're a level two player." "What's level two?" "The level above one." "But what do I get to do for level two that I didn't get to on level one?" Levi sat the brunet on the side of the sink and turned on the water. "It's a slow build. You don't get anything new until level ten." "But what about sleeping in the same bed? Is that usually level one?" Eren asked as the shorter stepped back while he washed his hands. "No. You used a cheat code by being my Omega." The brunet smiled at that. "So then shouldn't I get to do everything? Since I'm good at using cheats?" Levi smirked at the younger as he grinned happily while washing the blood down the drain. 

"No. There's still a lot of upgrades you need to make it anywhere near level fifty." "Like what?" "Age." "But whyyyyy. It's not like I was doing anything wrong. And it's relaxing. I like it. It's like a nap wrapped in a pancake on a cloud." Levi messed up the boy's hair before going to walk out of the bathroom. "And it shouldn't feel like that. You were anxious and stressed. It'll feel very different when you get to the level you need to be on. Now dry up. There's Band-aids in the cabinet. Your guest is knocking at the door." Eren frowned as the door closed behind his Alpha.

Who was this girl? And why did Levi invite her? To a hotel. This was supposed to be his fantasy vacation. And now some older woman was coming for  _ his _ Alpha.

He sighed.

Levi liked him. He'd invited him to the hotel first. And for his heat too. An entire week. He already knew Levi's favorite color and what triggered his OCD. Eren bet she didn't. She probably didn't know that he always sneezed  _ in his sleep _ .

She  _ better _ not know that.

It didn't matter though. They were dating now. And Levi marked him. They were inseparable.

The Omega sighed and got off the sink. He would be polite and show Levi that he wasn't a brat. He placed his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.  _ Civilized. Grown up. Mature. Adult like. Not a brat. _ He opened the door and his eyes widened.

“Momma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you guessed Eren's guest would be Carla before Levi told him or, if you didn't get it, leave who you thought it was. It's always nice hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~ Love, Ren and me


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by TruthNotSpoken on Wattpad
> 
> I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes; I really hate editing

Levi watched with a stoic face as his loving Omega ran and jumped into his mother's strong arms. She smiled and laughed, rubbing his back as she glared at the raven watching. "Why are you here?" The young boy asked, clinging tighter to his mom than he had since he was a child. "Oh, well, your dad called and said his trip was extended. So, I thought I'd go surprise him." The Omega went quiet.

Levi noticed and smirked at the woman. She nearly snarled before she remembered why she was there. "Enough about me though! How's your trip been, baby?" Eren smiled and let go of his mom before running over to the bed and grabbing his penguin. "It's been awesome. Look at this! Levi got me this at an arcade by winning a bunch of tickets! He's really good at the games. Isn't it awesome? Feel how soft it is! And it's got mismatched eyes!" The woman smiled softly as her son handed her the penguin.

"His name is Duke Snowman." The mother laughed. "Very cute. Have you been to the waterpark yet?" Eren nodded eagerly. "It's huge! Like the size of NASA." "Eren, honey, you've never been to NASA." His mother said, placing the penguin back on the back. "I know, but it's like that big! And it has a shit ton of water slides and these ropes that you can swing off into the water! Levi taught me to swim too. And we used the buddy system so it was one hundred percent safe. And we went to this really cool restaurant! It had-" Levi watched as the boy went on and on about all that he'd seen and done. Carla was paying her full attention and the Alpha felt a bit of relief. She only glared at him a few times. Which he returned wholeheartedly. But if Eren even glanced in his direction all the Omega saw was smiling.

"And we went on a walk out in the dark through the woods and Levi tried to murder me so I beat him up and I had to call a janitor service because he peed himself and the police sho-" "Brat, let's try to tell true stories." The boy looked over at him with a smile.

"Oh, I saw Annie downstairs. I didn't know her mate was older than her. Quite the pretty young lady." Eren turned back and nodded. "That's Isabel! Isabel is Levi's younger sister. She's super nice and she smells really goo-" Carla frowned. "_Eren_. What have I told you about saying people smell good?" Levi watched with a scowl as the boy deflated at his mother's words. "Not to 'cause it makes me seem overly available." The woman gave the boy a glare for a few moments before nodding. "Now what do we say?" "I'll cross my legs and avert my eyes." The brunet whispered, ashamed.

"Good-" Levi growled lowly in warning to the Beta across the room.

"Line one. He doesn't _ever_ say that again." The mother turned and glared at her son's Alpha. "No. Line one. You don't decide what his punishment is for saying things he knows he's not supposed to." Eren stared between the two, oblivious to how his mother's eyes flashed red. "Don't challenge me." Levi warned while the Omega seemed occupied trying to figure out if they were really mad or not. "Don't try to parent my child. You're tension relief. Nothing more, noth-" "Mom! You can't say that to him!" The woman turned to him with narrowed, blue-gray eyes. She still managed to keep her sweet voice and kind eyes toward her son. "Stay out of this sweetheart. It's not your place to tell me what I can and can not do." The Omega frowned. "Well, i-it's not your place to tell me what to do anymore either. I've got a mate now. You aren't in charge." _Or not._ The Beta growled loudly and snapped her teeth. The brunet shivered and bowed his head in submission to his mother.

"Eren, come here and bring Duke Snowman." Levi said in a low voice, his eyes staring the woman down. The Omega looked up and bit his lip as his mother's hand grabbed his. What in the hell was going on? "Don't you dare." His mother said, but the words didn't reach Eren's ears as his Alpha winked at him. Levi was doing his best not to stress his mate out, but he could tell the Beta mother was about to try to tear into him.

"C'mere. We'll level up."

The brunet's eyes widened before he grabbed his stuffed penguin and shook his mother's hand. Carla grabbed the back of his shirt and went to pull him back. "Slip out of it." Levi said coolly, keeping the urgency out of his voice. Eren's face turned red. "You can have this one." The Alpha assured, quickly slipping off his own t-shirt. His mate's face couldn't get any redder. "Eren, don't you f-" "What do you want for dinner tonight? Should we go out?" Levi asked, stepping quickly to the boy's side and gripping the woman's wrist in a way the younger couldn't see. "Go ask Annie if she knows any good places." The brunet frowned in confusion. "But mom-" "She'll be here when you get back, brat." The Alpha said, taking the boy's face in his hand as he attempted to look over his shoulder. "But-" The Omega's eyes widened as the older's lips pressed against his own.

Time stopped. He closed his eyes as his heart seemed to beat in his ears and the mark on his neck tingled in a pleasant sensation that sent relaxing pulsations through his body. He felt like he was a million worlds away from anyone but Levi as he puckered his lips into the kiss tightening his hold around Duke Snowman. Silver filled his gaze when their lips parted and he opened his eyes. The Alpha smiled at the boy.

"I'll be down in a minute. Will you go ask for me?"

Eren's eyes widened and his face turned a darker red before he nodded and ran out of the door. Levi locked it behind him. 

\--- 20 minutes later ------

"Brat, what are you sitting there for?" Levi asked as he saw the brunet staring at the wall as he sat on the floor of the hallway waiting outside their room. "Isabel and Annie left on a date. There was a sticky note on the fridge. You got in a fight with my mom?" Levi stared at his Omega for a minute before sitting beside him. "I did." The boy looked heartbroken.

"You... kissed me... to get me out of the room." The Alpha frowned, but nodded. "That was my first kiss." "I know." Eren's face turned red. "Y-you could tell?" He asked. "You wouldn't want to swap millions of microbacteria, remember?"

The boy pouted and glared at him. "Do you realize how much I looked forward to my first kiss? And you ruined it." The raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I may be out of practice, but I'm not complete shit." "Don't joke this off. That was important to me." Eren said, staring at the stuffed penguin he'd sat on the other end of the hall. "It was important to me, too." The brunet looked over. "You've kissed hundreds of people." Levi went to flick the boy's forehead but Eren scooted away.

"I wouldn't say hundreds and none of them mattered apart from you." Eren pouted before crawling across the hall to grab his penguin and then crawling back to the Alpha. "I don't forgive you. You're hereby banned from holding my hand and you're demoted to level zero." Levi smirked. "Are you going to make me sleep on the floor then?" He asked. The Omega shook his head. "No. You have a cheat code, too. And you're warm." Levi smiled fondly at the younger male. Eren's face turned slightly red, but he looked away.

"So how pissed off is my mom and did you know your ear is bleeding?" Levi scowled. "Where?" He asked with a frown. "Left ear." The Alpha turned his head away as he felt for blood. He looked at his hand. There was nothing. He turned his head back to face the boy but was met with warm, full lips pressing against his chastely. The Omega pulled away quickly with a blush. "Th-that was my redo. You don't get any upgrades,but you're back to level one."

The door opened to their room and Eren looked up at his mother who was now wearing make-up and her cheek was a little swollen. "M-mom?" She smiled down at him and he looked at Levi. "I'm sorry about earlier, sweetheart. I've been under a lot of stress and I've been taking it out on you. Could you ever forgive me?" The Omega's green eyes widened at the tears forming in his mother's gray-blue. "A-are you-" Eren looked frantically at his mate. "D-did you actually hit her?" The brunet's eyes flashed red.

"No, baby, he didn't. I got hurt by my own reckless behavior." Carla said and he looked over at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Look, pumpkin, I'm going to talk it out with your dad... I should've done it a long time ago and I'm sorry you suffered because of it. I'm also sorry I've been treating you so poorly because of your health issue. It was wrong and I should've listened to you. I promise I will when I get back... but for now. I've got to go fix the root of the problem." She sighed with a frown at Levi before putting her motherly smile back on. She wanted nothing more than to beat him half to death. But that's not what her son needed and she wasn't physically capable of doing so.

"So Mr. Ackerman has offered to take you in until I get back and I'm sorry but I can't let you move in with him. Not after I realized how much of your childhood I've wasted." _And how much I want to strangle him. You couldn't protect yourself if he had bad intentions._ She nearly growled again. The arrogant Alpha had to make things worse for her by being a genuinely good person. She hated him so much.

"Forgive my selfishness, but you'll be staying at home with me until you're eighteen. For the time I'm away, I'll let you sleep over at his house. Separate beds. Which I noticed you do _not_ have in that room. And I'm going to expect a call every night before you go to sleep. But other than that, you're under your Alpha's rules. I'm sorry I've been the shittiest mother." Eren's eyes were streaming with tears when his mother stopped talking. Carla smiled at him with genuine love and guilt.

"Can... can you ever forgive me, cadet?" "Momma!" The boy stood and ran back into his mother's arms.

Levi watched the two cry in the hallway awkwardly. He checked his phone a few times and even thought about leaving, but the mark Eren gave him was itching like a son of a bitch so he thought he might be needed for support.

"I'm so sorry baby. You're mommy's precious little boy. You know that?" The Omega nodded as he cried and his mother kissed his hair. "I'll make it up to you, okay? We'll go to Disneyland when I get back and that weird dojo place you wanted to eat at. I'll make a raspberry sherbert and we'll binge watch the Saw movies. I'll give you a section in the library for your home depot magazines and you can come back downstairs. We can turn our living room into a little art gallery. We can switch out that shit table in the dining room with a blank wood and you can paint whatever you want on it. I'll even let you have a beer with Jean since they always leave you out." Levi smirked.

"Y-you don't have to go that far. The movies and library space would be more than enough. I like my room." Eren blushed. "A-and it's not like we do anything wrong sharing a bed so you don't have to worry. I... I also don't drink. I promised Levi I wouldn't." _Not lying_. "Oh my good boy. But after seeing that he already kisses you, I think you two should have seperate beds. It's not appropriate." "But... I'm kinda marked... so it'd be weird not to sleep in the same bed." He was _not_ separating from Levi at night.

"Sweetie-" "Mooooooom. He's my _boyfriend_. And he's been really nice to me." The woman's eyes widened. She turned to Levi with a glare. "You said you didn't have sex with him!" She said lowly. "Mom! He hasn't! We haven't! I just meant trust him! And it's been fine up till now! We w-would nev- gross!" Carla automatically calmed down. "Thank god." She turned back to Eren. "You're right. Sex is gross. Veryyy gross. You can get weird diseases and it's super painful. Especially your first time. You can't move for three days and can't eat anything but rice soup for a week." The brunet's eyes widened before he made a grossed out face.

Levi scowled at the satisfied look on the woman's face.

"Okay, Mrs. Jaeger, you should get to the airport. Your ticket is first class, but if you're late they'll give it to someone else." The woman nodded, still staring at her son. "I love you. Okay? Very much. And nothing is going to distract me from that again. You're my baby. My little strawberry shortcake. My brave cadet. And my sex hater. It's really so gross and excruciatingly painful." Eren nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go. Give momma a kiss." The brunet smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before hugging her tightly. "I love you. Sooo much." She pulled away reluctantly.

"Oh. And Tori called me to ask about your date. You didn't tell her about your mate?" Eren's eyes widened and he glanced at Levi. "N-no... did you?" He asked nervously. "I didn't mean to, but I thought she knew!" The Omega's face drained of all color. "O-okay. Did she say anything?" "Just that your date is cancelled for next week." Levi frowned.

"Okay, okay.Well, don't be late for your plane." The boy said with a bright smile. "You're right. Be safe! No sex. And don't let him pressure you into anything." She turned to Levi. "Thank you for all your help, Mr.Ackerman." He only nodded at her and watched her disappear down the hall with one last kiss to the younger's forehead.

When her scent disappeared from the halls and a car was heard pulling out, Eren quickly grabbed his penguin and went to lock himself in the room.

Alas, he was not so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
~Love, Ren and me


End file.
